ηϛCicatricesϛη
by Paola Alarsil
Summary: "La guerra había cobrado muchas víctimas, dejando huellas imborrables en sus memorias y en sus cuerpos. Solo dos cosas eran ciertas: Nada volvería a ser como antes y sus cicatrices nunca les permitirían olvidar... pero, ¿Podía nacer la esperanza desde dos corazones declarados muertos?... ¿O las cicatrices son tan hondas que impiden volver a amar o… sencillamente "vivir"?"
1. Capítulo I

****.ηϛ **CICATRICES ****ϛ****η.**** ******

**Esta es mi nueva historia; no se trata de una adaptación; sino algo más acorde al anime— en la medida de lo posible XD—. Es decir que en este fic, todos los personajes son shamanes; por tanto aparecen los espíritus acompañantes.**

**Advertencia: Rate T por situaciones maduras y… bueno, ya entenderán cuando lean n.n. Ojo, es una temática algo dura.**

**Anexo a la historia en general que: Ninguno de los personajes son de mi creación; sino obra de Hiroyuki Takei.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

.

.

**Capítulo I**

.

.

Siempre había deseado una vida tranquila para sí, llena de calidez. Una vida que durara lo que estuviera destinada a durar; no tenía mayor prisa por crecer, ni pena por los años pasados; quizá a veces un poco de melancolía; pero a la vez, se sentía tranquila por la paz que auguraba el futuro luego del torneo de shamanes. Guardaba secretamente el deseo de que su destino le trajera más satisfacciones que penurias.

... y si era al revés, pedía a los "Grandes Espíritus" el poseer la suficiente fuerza para resistir. Claro, nunca imaginó que debía pedir por una dosis "extra" de fortaleza; aunque años después determinara que ni aun teniendo un carácter de hierro hubiera podido salir inmune de todo lo que le había tocado vivir.

Fuerza... ella nunca se había considerado a sí misma como una persona fuerte, ni de carácter, ni de poder espiritual considerable; nunca había terminado de desarrollar sus poderes de ataque, creyéndose lo suficientemente inútil como para marcar alguna diferencia. Jamás ni en la más extrema de sus pesadillas, consideró que necesitaría toda su capacidad de fortaleza. Hasta ese día.

Hasta ese día, creía que el tiempo venía y con la misma facilidad se marchaba, ¿Qué quedaba en el mundo que pudiera enturbiar su calma y la paz, luego de la batalla por el título del Shaman King? Después de todo, Hao Asakura no existía más y tras su caída, los shamanes de ideas radicales no habían vuelto a dar vestigios de su existencia, algunos incluso se habían redimido. De otro lado, Yoh estaba en camino de ser reconocido como Shaman King y con eso, ya más nada estaría ni por asomo cercano al dolor, desesperación o guerra. Pero ese día, todo cambió.

Una segunda amenaza, quizá más peligrosa que el propio Hao se cernió sobre ellos sin previo aviso. Nadie hubiera creído que al finalizar aquél soleado día, el panorama añorado se viera forzado a cambiar de forma tan drástica. Nuevamente el peligro los acechaba; esta vez, queriendo acorralarnos y asfixiarlos entre sus fauces feroces e implacables. El orden de todo amenazaba con quebrarse, había sido corrompido desde sus propias raíces.

… el mundo espiritual estaba en peligro y sus principales atacantes eran aquellos llamados a protegerlo.

Jamás olvidaría ese día...

Recordaba que...como de costumbre, Anna, Yoh y ella se encontraban en la pensión, no hacía mucho que los dos primeros se habían casado y faltaba poco para que Yoh terminara de cumplir los requisitos necesarios para acceder por completo a los Grandes Espíritus; Anna se encargaba de ello quizá con más ahínco que durante los entrenamientos para el Torneo; y es que Yoh no solo debía de estar apto físicamente, sino que debía aprender también de conexión espiritual muy similar a la que usaba Anna como sacerdotisa.

Ella no era de mucha ayuda al respecto, salvo en preparar la comida y tenerla lista para cuando los arduos entrenamientos terminaran. Otra de sus tareas era la de atender la pensión ante posibles huéspedes. En fin… nunca se había quejado de su suerte; ni siquiera tras la unión definitiva entre Anna e Yoh, a quien quiso desde muy pequeña. Estaba... de alguna manera, conforme y feliz muy a su estilo porque Yoh lo era junto a Anna.

Ese día se hallaba limpiando un poco el patio que daba a la puerta principal; la tarde estaba a punto de terminar. Recordaba que había estado tarareando una de las canciones favoritas de Yoh a la par que maquinaba lo que iba a cocinar para la cena;...cuando entonces, dos golpes secos contra la entrada rompieron su quietud.

Tamao jamás pensó que su calma se iría muy lejos luego de atender aquél llamado

. — _"Es un poco tarde ya para visitas"_—. Se dijo la joven—. _"El joven Ryu y el joven Manta no suelen venir tan tarde... ¿Será algún huésped?_"

Nuevamente otro par de golpes distrajeron sus pensamientos, esta vez se habían escuchado con mayor espacio entre toque y toque.

No muy segura, fue acercándose. Sus espíritus acompañantes Conchi y Ponchi la animaron a seguir, recordándole que se estaba demorando más para la cena. Cuando Tamao al fin abrió la puerta, con su típico gesto amable, una pequeña reverencia y la frase ensayada _"Bienvenido a la Pensión Asakura, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?_", un malherido hombre cayó a sus pies, inconsciente.

Jamás hubiera esperado que el dejar entrar al inesperado visitante, se desembocara una terrible tempestad sobre las vidas de quienes conocía y apreciaba. Su habitual carácter servicial la hizo atender de inmediato al hombre, ayudándolo como pudo a entrar en la pensión.

_. — ¡Estará bien, no se preocupe!—. Exclamó medio sosteniendo al hombre—. ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Qué hago?!_

Un sonido ronco proveniente del herido atrajo su atención.

_. — ¡Resista señor, por favor!—. Exclamó Tamao al notarlo medio despierto—. ¿Pero qué le ha pasado?, no se preocupe... llamaré enseguida a la ambulancia y..._

_. — No...—. Musitó el herido—. Yo... necesito..._

_. — No se esfuerce hablando—. Dijo Tamao._

_. — Yoh... Yoh Asakura—. Pronunció el herido y solo entonces Tamao hizo a un lado la capa sucia que cubría al misterioso personaje..._

_. —"¡Cielo Santo!"—. Pensó alarmada—. "¡Este hombre lleva un traje como los de...!"_

**_"Los Apaches..."_ **completó su subconsciente, y solo entonces prestó atención a los rasgos del malherido hombre; era un tipo recio, sin duda, de tez bronceada aunque en ese momento estuviera magullado; de cabello largo como solían llevar los integrantes de esa tribu y...muy similar a...

_. — P-Por favor...—. Pidió el herido—. N-Necesito a... Y-Yoh Asakura..._

_. — S-Sí... ¡Joven Yoh!-. Comenzó a gritar Tamao—. ¡Joven Yoh, venga por favor! ¡JOVEN YOH!_

Tiempo después deseó haber vaticinado lo que sucedería; de ese modo, jamás hubiera hecho caso de ese hombre por muy malherido que estuviese; pero el destino, le habían dicho, ESTABA ESCRITO y no importaba las veces que los hilos conectores se rompieran; el destino siempre encontraría la forma de cumplirse... de una u otra forma.

Ese hombre resultó siendo Silver, un viejo conocido y además miembro de la Tribu Apache; el mismo que en épocas del torneo, fuera el encargado de llevar los mensajes oficiales y otras encomiendas a Yoh y los demás; así como el encargado de liderar las batallas preliminares al torneo. Tamao no comprendió en ese instante cómo Silver había terminado tan herido. Ella recordaba que ese hombre era muy poderoso, ¿Qué podía haber sido tan terrible para dejarlo en ese estado?

_. — Tranquilo, se pondrá bien, ya verá—._ Recordaba haberle dicho, luego de subir un poco de comida a la habitación en la que acomodaron al apache. Silver, ya con algunos vendajes y acomodado en un futón cálido dirigió su atención hacia Yoh y Anna.

... aquél sería el inicio de todo.

_. — Yoh, d-d-deben regresar a la aldea c-c-cuanto antes—. Dijo Silver bastante debilitado—. D-Debes tomar los Grandes Espíritus antes de... ¡ARGH!..._

_. — Despacio, despacio Silver—. Dijo Yoh ante el gesto de dolor del apache._

_. — E-Estoy bien—. Respondió Silver—. No hay... tiempo que perder... _

_. — ¿Qué dices?—. Preguntó Yoh—. Todo estaba bien la última vez que fuimos a ver a la señora Golva._

Y de ello no habían pasado más de seis meses.

_. — Fue después de su partida—. Comenzó Silver—. Después que... que la señora Golva te diera el... el "Buen augurio"..._

Entonces comenzó el relato; no hacía menos de medio año que Yoh y Anna habían regresado de América, como el apache Silver había dicho, Yoh había recibido al fin, después de la victoria sobre Hao, el "Buen augurio". El _"Buen augurio"_, era una especie de vaticinio aprobatorio que lo reconocía como próximo Shaman King; a partir de entonces Yoh tenía cierto plazo para incrementar sus propios poderes y conocimientos sobre rituales para poder al fin posesionar a los Grandes Espíritus.

Pero Silver completó lo suscitado luego de su partida; contándoles que un grupo de apaches, quienes al no estar convencidos ni de la victoria justa de Yoh, ni tampoco de la decisión de Golva de otorgarle el "Buen augurio", decidieron rebelarse en contra, desencadenando una batalla interna en la aldea, misma que Golva y sus seguidores más fieles trataron de parar a como diera lugar, teniendo como resultado la muerte de muchos miembros de la comunidad y la deserción de otros tantos.

**_"Una nueva batalla se ha desencadenado"_** dijo Silver.

Él... escapando de sus atacantes huyó en busca del siguiente Rey Shaman por ayuda por ello, luego de comprender la magnitud de lo que esas noticias significaban, Yoh y Anna determinaron que en efecto** _"No había tiempo que perder"_**, y casi inmediatamente se pusieron en contacto con la mayor cantidad de aliados; en especial con Horo-Horo Usui, Ren Tao, Chocolove, Ryu, Fausto y Liserg, quienes no tardaron ni día y medio en llegar, salvo Chocolove y Liserg que se dirigieron directamente a América.

Tamao, mientras tanto, se hizo cargo del herido. Entonces conoció los detalles.

Aquéllos miembros de la tribu que habían desertado y roto su fidelidad para con Golva y la aldea, habían sido, entre los líderes, simpatizantes de las ideas de Hao Asakura, quizá no con el suficiente valor de unirse en ese entonces a su bando; pero que, reunidos en su descontento, decidieron que la victoria alcanzada por Yoh no era justa, pues éste había triunfado sobre Hao con ayuda de casi todos los shamanes participantes, en especial unos 5, más una sacerdotisa; por lo que la legitimidad del título estaba en juego para ellos. Golva había ido en su contra, rechazando las dudas sobre la legitimidad del título de Shaman King, argumentando incluso que Yoh Asakura había vencido un poder de más de 5 mil años, salvando no solo la aldea apache, sino a toda la humanidad; sin embargo, el grupo desertor no acató la decisión de la anciana e iniciaron una especie de guerra civil.

Fue así que los seguidores de Golva; y consecuentemente, defensores del Rey Yoh Asakura, luego de resistir el primer ataque y enterarse que entre los planes del otro grupo estaba impedir que Yoh posesionara a los Grandes Espíritus, capturándolos ellos primero; optaron por refugiarse en terreno sagrado y custodiar la GRAN ESENCIA, impidiendo así el avance de los desertores.

Desde entonces, muchos habían sido ya los que intentaron llevar el mensaje; pero al ver que Yoh no regresaba y que los mensajeros se perdían, dieron por sentado que habían fracasado... fue entonces que la misión fue confiada a Silver, debía localizar a Yoh y ponerlo al tanto, pues a esas alturas nadie salvo Yoh y sus amigos podían salvar al mundo Shaman de tremendo sacrilegio.

Por eso partió una noche, bajo la esperanza de pasar desapercibido por el campamento enemigo; sin embargo los custodios dieron con él antes que abandonara el territorio apache, persiguiéndolo una gran distancia, hasta que, tras una caída en una especie de cañón, lo dieron por muerto. Esa noche, la primera que Silver se quedó en la pensión, Tamao acudió a su tablilla, deseando haber culminado su entrenamiento, quizá de esa forma podría ser de ayuda. Pero, por más que trató de adivinar lo que le esperaba a su querido joven Yoh, no lo consiguió. Sus poderes podían referirse a la situación en general o a sí misma; pero por alguna razón, nunca a una persona en específico.

… y en general o... sobre sí misma, todos los pronósticos que su tablilla le dio… desembocaban en tragedia.

A la mañana siguiente, Yoh y Anna emprendieron camino hacia América; ella mientras tanto se quedó al cuidado de Silver; pero no bien el apache se había repuesto, pasados cerca de 4 días, en los que no dejó de consultar su tablilla con el mismo resultado; partieron también a América. Tamao no sabía a ciencia cierta si sería de ayuda o si sería un completo estorbo; confirmando sus dudas y reafirmando su inutilidad cuando, en lugar de ser una ayuda para Silver al momento de traspasar el campamento enemigo, se volvió en otro ser al cual "proteger", y por si eso fuera poco, ¡Muerta de miedo!.

Sin embargo, si algo hubo firme en su vida en ese momento, fue su deseo de estar cerca de Yoh, y ser de ayuda aunque fuera mínimamente. Pero al no ser sujeto de batalla, pudo hacer muy poco: ayudar en tareas domésticas, organizar algunos detalles, entre otras tareas mínimas, y si bien eso fue suficiente al inicio, cada día que los demás regresaban rasmillados, agotados o en ocasiones heridos, ella se sentía tan inútil que era sencillamente insoportable.

Luego, el tiempo de resistencia se prolongó cuando Golva dio a conocer, para sorpresa de todos, que Anna esperaba un hijo. El bebé venía en el momento menos esperado, quizá también en el momento menos indicado. A consecuencia de la juventud de ambos padres, la estabilidad emocional de Yoh se vio trastocada. La preocupación innata por su familia y la situación de peligro latente en la que se encontraban, con frecuencia no le permitían equilibrar su energía espiritual, por lo que obtener a los Grandes Espíritus, por indicación de Golva; se pospuso hasta el nacimiento de la criatura.

Tamao, si era posible, se sintió entonces más y más inútil. A veces pensaba que si ella fuera la mitad de fuerte de lo que era Yoh o sus amigos, entonces sí podría significar al menor una garantía de protección para Anna y el bebé. Debido a ello, en secreto y siempre por la noche, ella entrenaba con su tablilla; pero por alguna razón nunca conseguía ningún resultado positivo por mucho que se esforzara. Fue entonces que levantó la atención de Golva y al fin, tras muchos años se sentirse un completo fracaso como shaman, conoció la razón de tantos intentos fallidos.

_. — Así que esto es lo que haces todas las noches, niña—. Le sorprendió Golva una noche que había decidido seguirla—. Por eso estás tan agotada todos los días, es lógico si te la pasas soltando tanta energía por nada._

_. — Es...—. Comenzó Tamao luego de sobreponerse de la sorpresa—. La única forma de aprender a manejar mis poderes y..._

_. — Si... y de paso dar la ubicación del campamento—. Acotó Golva logrando una auténtica expresión de pánico en ella—. Ehm... ¡Tranquilízate niña! ¡Era una broma!_

_. — ¡No debería bromear con algo así!—. Le reclamó ella, sintiendo que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo._

_. — Ciertamente podrías haberlo hecho desde hace semanas—. Dijo Golva volviendo a la seriedad—. Pero ahora comprendo por qué no llamas la atención._

_. — ¿Qué?—. Preguntó ella._

_. — Me refiero a tus poderes por supuesto—. Dijo Golva acercándose un poco, luego usando su bastón golpeó la tablilla que ella sujetaba—. ¿O qué otra cosa haces con esto?_

_. — E-Entreno—. Dijo Tamao._

_. — ¿Para qué?—. Preguntó Golva._

_. — ¿C-Cómo?... ¿Para qué?—. Repitió Tamao y entonces sintió como si Golva le recordara su inutilidad—. P-Pero... ¡Estamos en guerra!, ¡Soy una shaman que no sabe pelear! ¡¿Cómo se supone que seré de ayuda a los demás si mis poderes no sirven para pelear?!_

_. — Exacto—. Dijo Golva sin impresionarse por el repentino enojo de la joven—. Tus poderes no sirven para pelear._

_. — ¡Eso ya lo sé!—. Respondió Tamao dándole la espalda y realizando la posesión de su tablilla nuevamente._

_. — Ahora ¿Seguirás agotándote o vas a escucharme, niña?—. Dijo Golva._

_. — Dije que ya sé que mis poderes no sirven... eso es lo que quiere decirme ¿Verdad?—. Dijo Tamao._

_. — En efecto, dije que no sirven, no sirven para pelear...—. Comenzó Golva—. Yo no dije que no servían para nada._

_. — ¿Qué dice?—. Preguntó Tamao volteando hacia ella._

_. — Si tus poderes fueran hechos para la batalla, nos hubieran encontrado semanas atrás—. Dijo Golva con aire sabihondo—. Por alguna razón que no alcanzo a comprender, eres capaz de usar tus poderes para la adivinación... pero esa no es su esencia, o... ¿Puedes pronosticar a ciencia cierta los sucesos futuros?_

_Tamao agachó la cabeza._

_. — No es que no seas lo suficientemente fuerte para lograrlo, por si eso es lo que estás pensando—. Dijo Golva y ella elevó la mirada—. Se debe a que no estás canalizando tus poderes como debieras._

_. — ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?, mis poderes son de adivinación, pero... pero soy una shaman, ¡También debería saber defenderme!_

_. — La modernidad y la juventud de la mano, lo único que hacen es confundir los orígenes—. Se quejó Golva y se sentó sobre la tierra—. Escucha atentamente, niña... existen diversos tipos de poderes, de ataque, de defensa, y curativos, por tanto existen shamanes de tipos diferentes; algunos llegan a conjugar 2 habilidades, comúnmente son los poderes de ataque y de defensa; pero siempre uno sobresale de los dos..._

_Tamao que se encontraba sentada al frente de la anciana escuchaba atentamente._

_. — ¿Quiere decir que... no soy una shaman porque tengo poderes de adivinación?—. Preguntó Tamao sintiéndose peor que antes; cuando entonces Golva utilizó su bastón para golpearla en la cabeza—. ¡Ouch!_

_. — Ahora deja de sacar conjeturas y aprende a escuchar—. Dijo Golva severamente antes de carraspear—. Para que entiendas voy a ponerte de ejemplo a tus amigos... Yoh Asakura, Horokeu Usui, Lyserg Diethel tienen los poderes de ataque y defensa, en el shaman Ryu y Ren Tao predominan los poderes de ataque y no tanto los de defensa, un caso curioso es el del doctor Fausto._

_. — "El doctor Fausto"; ¿Por qué era curioso?—. Se preguntó Tamao. El doctor era un gran shaman, sumamente poderoso en sus ataques y también significaba de mucha ayuda con los heridos. Iba a interrumpir, pero Golva (Y su bastón) le dieron la idea de no hacerlo, no al menos hasta que la anciana terminara de hablar._

_. — Poseer poderes de ataque, defensa y poderes curativos es poco común, y lo curioso es que ninguno de los 3 tipos de poderes predominen, los lleva los 3 a un nivel muy alto y equilibrado, sigo pensando que eso se debe a la nigromancia, pero ese no es el punto...—. Dijo Golva mirándola fijamente—. Otro caso curioso... eres tú._

_. — ¿Y-Yo?—. Preguntó Tamao. _

_. — Supongo que no te has dado cuenta hasta ahora—. Dijo Golva—. Tus poderes de adivinación son simplemente una técnica que aprendiste, no es suficientemente eficiente porque no es tu esencia y tampoco lo es el ataque o la defensa... a lo que me refiero niña, es que tu verdadera esencia es la curación._

_. — ¿C-Curación?—. Tartamudeó Tamao—. E-Eso es imposible, nunca he curado nada... es decir... sé poner vendas y cosas sencillas, p-pero..._

_Y PLAF... otro golpe de bastón la hizo callar._

_. — Te he observado este tiempo, te has dedicado básicamente a hacer labores domésticas y por la premura, la tensión y el cansancio has llegado a cortarte muchas veces—. Dijo Golva._

_. — ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?—. Preguntó Tamao._

_. — Mírate las manos—. Dijo Golva y ella obedeció—. ¿Dónde te cortaste esta tarde?_

_. — En mi dedo índice de la mano derecha...—. Comenzó Tamao levantando dicho dedo cubierto con una vendita; que al quitarla dejó a la vista la piel totalmente cicatrizada._

_. — ¿Lo ves?—. Preguntó Golva—. Tus poderes curativos actúan aún sin tu permiso... porque no son a ellos a los que entrenas... y no pienses que es coincidencia... puedes buscar alguna herida abierta, o hacerte una en este momento... no demorará en cicatrizar completamente ni una hora._

Recordó haberse quedado observando su mano mientras procesaba toda la información que Golva le había dado. Era cierto, ella recordaba que por su torpeza se provocaba a sí misma muchas heridas que tenían luego una cicatrización rápida, jamás se había puesto a pensar en ello...**_ "Una simple cuestión de coagulación eficiente"_**, se decía... pero no... Acorde a Golva, eran sus poderes, sus verdaderos poderes, que a juzgar de la anciana eran "curiosos", por permitirle la adivinación.

Dos días después, fue asignada a los heridos en batalla por petición de Golva, Fausto no se quejó en lo más mínimo, ya que hacían falta manos en la pequeña tienda de enfermería que habían logrado crear; él y Eliza tenían trabajo prácticamente todo el día. Fue entonces que con el correr de los días y desarrollando las indicaciones de Fausto, Tamao comprendió las palabras de la anciana Golva; ella tenía poderes curativos.

Se sintió resarcida por la vida.

Bien, no podía utilizar sus poderes para la lucha y ser útil en el frente; pero sí podía ocuparse de todos aquellos que resultaban heridos. Fausto estaba encantado con su aprendiz, no solo porque era solícita y eficiente, sino que pese a la fragilidad que aparentaba podía resultar ser lo suficientemente tenaz como para resistir intensas labores, además de tener poderes especiales, que bajo su guía eran muy útiles con los heridos.

Sin embargo, la alegría de Tamao por sus recién descubiertas habilidades pronto sería opacaba por la crueldad de la guerra.

Jamás esperó vivir para tanto. Por semanas enteras, la preocupación por Yoh y los demás apenas le dejaban conciliar el sueño las pocas horas que disponía para ello. Cuando las batallas se volvieron más duras, también lo hicieron las heridas de los pacientes; shamanes y apaches aparecían socorridos por los demás con heridas expuestas; ella debía sobreponerse al asco inicial a los nervios que le provocaba el dolor de ellos, obligándose a resistirlos para poder ser de ayuda a quienes la necesitaban.

… y quizá a resistir el doble cuando los heridos no lo lograban, rezando a diario porque Yoh y los demás llegaran a salvo.

Ya cerca de la sexta semana, el grupo de Yoh tuvo su primera baja.

Experimentar la muerte fue sin duda el dolor más terrible jamás experimentado, esa noche ni Yoh, ni Horo-Horo, ni Ren Tao regresaron al campamento por resistir los ataques enemigos; la tristeza rondó cuando entrada la mañana del día siguiente, luego de que un agotadísimo Fausto realizara una operación por horas, con ella y Eliza de enfermeras…

… el bien querido Shaman de la risa, Chocolove McDonnell, falleció.

No había sido la primera muerte que había sufrido durante la guerra; sin embargo, para ella fue devastadora como para los demás. Encima, debido a la premura de los ataques contrarios, ni siquiera pudieron vivir una etapa de duelo debida.

Con la moral baja por la pérdida de ése y de otros amigos, la resistencia se hacía cada vez más débil. Poco tiempo después, el bando enemigo avanzó más y pronto atacaron el campamento, obligándolos a replegarse más adentro del territorio sagrado. Resistieron así un tiempo más, ella, Tamao Tamamura, jamás volvería a ser la misma de antes; había tenido que cambiar su carácter dulce y sumiso por uno duro y fuerte para resistir las peripecias a las que estaba expuesta.

El siguiente herido fue Horo-Horo y luego le siguió Ryu.

Tanta pena junta logró enfermarla, y por indicaciones de Fausto fue asignada a cuidar de Anna. Llevaban en esa guerra cerca de 7 , si bien Anna había resistido perfectamente las escasas condiciones para sobrellevar un embarazo exitoso durante los primeros meses; los últimos a partir de la semana veinticinco fueron terribles; debilitándola a tal extremo de tumbarla en el lecho, con fuerzas apenas escasas para estar de pie por cortos lapsos de tiempo.

El embarazo de la Gran Sacerdotisa fue llevado en extremo secreto; principalmente por proteger al bebé; Anna estaba fuertemente custodiada por apaches y la propia Golva, a ello se sumó Tamao por indicación de Fausto y por pedido de Yoh, que no lograba concentrarse lo suficiente en batalla debido a la frecuente preocupación por su familia.

El noveno mes casi llegaba a su término, Anna estaba más débil que nunca y Golva comenzaba a temer que la joven madre no resistiera los trabajos de parto; por lo que Tamao tomó una decisión.

Debido al tiempo en el que había estado junto a Fausto aprendiendo de sus técnicas curativas; aprendió aquélla técnica que él utilizara una vez para salvar la vida de Ren Tao durante el torneo; por lo que, luego de 3 días de meditación profunda, la joven pelirosa juntó todas sus fuerzas, donando gran parte de su energía a Anna.

Tras ello, la sacerdotisafue recuperando sus fuerzas. No obstante, el enemigo, inclemente, aprovechando cierto desánimo en los aliados de Yoh, atacó de nuevo. Aquél día, gran parte de los apaches que custodiaban a Anna fueron a apoyar a Yoh y los demás, dejando a Tamao, a Golva y a dos apaches demasiado jóvenes al cuidado de la futura madre.

Tal y como Tamao predijo con su tablilla, la desgracia aún no pretendía olvidarles. Anna entró en trabajo de parto. La experiencia fue para ella como si nunca hubiera recibido energía extra, se debilitó con tal rapidez durante la labor que Golva comentó estar segura que no iba a lograrlo; no obstante, Tamao tenía un as bajo la manga y segundos después que el bebé saliera por completo del vientre de su madre, realizó una nueva donación de energía.

Casi enseguida, un pequeño, pero fuerte llanto inundó la tienda donde se hallaban las mujeres. El heredero del rey shaman había nacido.

. — ¡No se duerma Doña Anna!—. Gritó Tamao mientras Golva envolvía a la criatura en mantas; Anna lucía cada vez más débil—. ¡Tiene que resistir! ¿Entiende?... el... ¡El joven Yoh la necesita y la necesita también su hijo!

La sacerdotisa solo fue capaz de observarla con ojos cada vez más débiles.

. — ¡Don Yoh me encargó a usted y a su hijo! ¡No dejaré que se dé por vencida!—. Siguió diciendo Tamao.

. — Está muy débil... —. Dijo Golva examinando brevemente la palidez mortal de Anna—. No resistirá, ha... ha sido demasiado para ella y el bebé absorbió todas sus energías.

. — NO—. Negó Tamao, rehusándose a la resignación—. ¡No morirá nadie más frente a mí!

Entonces limpió las traicioneras lágrimas que furtivas escapaban de sus ojos y antes de que Golva pudiera agregar algo más, realizó una serie de movimientos con las manos.

. — ¡¿Estás loca, niña?!—. Exclamó Golva—. ¡Si vuelves a donarle energía la que podría morir serías tú!

Tamao finalizó los movimientos que había aprendido de Anna para acumular la energía de su cuerpo, y entonces, sin hacer caso de las palabras de Golva, colocó las manos sobre el pecho de la sacerdotisa y realizó una nueva donación de energía; lo asombroso fue que lo hizo dos veces.

Casi automáticamente el semblante de Anna cambió de tonalidad por uno más saludable, a su lado Tamao se mantuvo firme; Anna había sido medio consciente de todo lo que Tamao había hecho por ella y su bebé; y en cuanto pudo medio enderezarse solo fue capaz de sentir mucho respeto, agradecimiento y sobretodo admiración, ¿Quién hubiera dicho que la frágil Tamao fuera capaz de tanto?

Solo el llanto del bebé las distrajo, entonces Golva le entregó la criatura a su madre, Tamao también se acercó un poco.

_. — Es... es tan parecido a Don Yoh—. Comentó Tamao y entonces se fijó en el mechoncito rubio. Un claro y digno hijo de Yoh y Anna._

_. — Tamao...—. La llamó Anna—. Yo... gracias._

_Ambas mujeres intercambiaron una pequeña sonrisa antes de que el gesto dulce de Tamao volviera a perderse._

_. — ¿Qué haces?—. Preguntó Golva en cuanto la vio ponerse de pie._

_. — Alguien tiene que avisarle a Don Yoh del nacimiento del bebé—. Dijo Tamao—. Iré yo._

_. — ¡De ninguna manera!—. Exclamó Golva._

_. — ¡Esta guerra puede acabar hoy mismo!—. Exclamó Tamao endureciendo sus gestos—. Y si tengo que morir en el camino para que suceda, ¡Que así sea! ¡Pero Yoh sabrá de su hijo, así sea lo último que haga!_

Y sin más se echó a correr fuera de la tienda, no haciendo caso de los gritos de Golva ni tampoco de los lánguidos llamados de Anna.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, sorprendentemente no se sentía cansada luego de tanto esfuerzo, tenía claro además que no podía acercarse demasiado hacia la línea de fuego, solo lo suficiente para poder enviar la señal a Yoh y a los demás.

Lo que Tamao no sabía, era que sin permiso, sus espíritus acompañantes habían realizado la fusión de almas con ella para evitar que sucumbiera; sin embargo, cuando estuvo en medio del bosque cercano a la salida del territorio sagrado, utilizó lo último de sus fuerzas para enviar con su tablilla una fuerte luz rosa hacia el cielo, misma que se vio por todo lado; desde la tienda donde estaban Golva y Anna, hasta la línea de fuego y los territorios enemigos... _"Ha incrementado sus poderes"_; se dijo Golva, pero aun así, éstos solo eran capaces de verse, mas no de sentirse.

Mientras tanto en el frente.

_. —__ ¡Ryu! ¡Cubre la derecha!—. Decía Yoh resistiendo un nuevo ataque, Ryu y Tokagero se hicieron cargo de los traidores que intentaban pasarlos, Liserg y su ángel Morphin hacían lo propio cubriendo a Yoh, mientras que Ren y Horo-Horo se cubrían las espaldas en el lado izquierdo._

_De pronto Horo-Horo se percató de la luz rosa que sobresalía del bosque; "¿Será acaso...?"_

_. — ¡YOH!—. Gritó Horo-Horo logrando que Yoh prestara atención a la luz. Se le detuvo el corazón, "Tamao" pensó de inmediato y recordó el pacto de la pelirosa, "Pelee con todas sus fuerzas. Y no se preocupe por Anna y el bebé, yo cuidaré de ellos y aunque usted esté lejos, solo debe mirar al cielo de vez en cuando, yo le avisaré cuando nazca el bebé" le había dicho._

_La señal estaba dada, reconocía la energía de Tamao, y solo podía significar una sola cosa... su hijo había nacido ya._

_. —__ ¡¿Qué significa eso?!—. Gritó Pino, otro de los aliados._

_Muchos de los demás se preguntaron lo mismo, no obstante los 5 principales, Ren, Liserg, Ryu e Yoh intercambiaron una rápida mirada antes de asentir._

_. — ¡Pino! ¡Necesitamos que nos cubran!__—__. Exclamó Horo-Horo._

_. — ¿Cubrirlos? ¡¿Pero están de broma?!—. Gritó Pino._

_. — ¡Solo hazlo!—. Gritó Ren—. ¡No es momento de explicaciones! ¡¿Yoh, a qué demonios esperas?!_

_El aludido pareció reaccionar y minimizando la posesión de objetos de Amidamaru comenzó a correr como alma que llevaba el diablo seguido de Ryu, Liserg y Horo-Horo._

_. — ¡NO LOS DEJEN PASAR!—. Vociferó Ren a Pino y los demás—. ¡Basón!_

_. — ¡A la orden señorito!—. Exclamó Basón reduciendo también la posesión de objetos de la Horaiken._

_Cuando Ren Tao desapareció junto a los otros 4, Pino y los demás, que ya estaban cansados, decidieron confiar una vez más._

_. — ¡Ya oyó todo mundo!—. Gritó Pino—. ¡NO PASARÁN POR AQUÍ!_

Todos dieron su máximo, sin embargo, parte del bando enemigo se percató de la repentina ausencia de "rey" y demás shamanes. Hilando cabos con la luz rosa que hacía minutos se había extinguido por completo, potenciaron sus ataques. Los esfuerzos de los aliados se vieron reducidos por no contar con el apoyo de los 4 shamanes principales, lo que permitió el paso a más de 6 apaches traidores.

_. — ¡No abandonen sus puestos!—. Ordenó Pino cuando 3 de sus aliados quisieron ir tras ellos—. ¡Confiemos en los demás! ¡Tenemos que impedir que entren!_

Por otro lado Yoh, Ren, Horo, Liserg y Ryu corrían velozmente hacia los Grandes Espíritus, el primero en percatarse de que estaban siendo seguidos fue Liserg, quien se quedó a detenerlos. Posteriormente, luego de que venciera a dos de ellos, los otros enemigos siguieron a los demás, fue el turno de Ryu de enfrentarlos y logró acabar con uno, quedaban en carrera Yoh, Horo y Ren.

Gracias al tiempo que Liserg y Ryu ganaron, los demás estaban cada vez más cerca de los Grandes Espíritus, y casi a puertas, Horo-Horo y Ren cubrieron a Yoh con todas sus fuerzas contra los enemigos restantes. No obstante, fue difícil, Horo-Horo cayó primero ante el ataque de 2 de ellos, entre que Ren se debatía con el tercero.

_. — ¡Estúpido!—. Gritó uno de los que redujeron a Horo-Horo—. ¡Te quitaré de mi camino, estorbo!_

Ren al percatarse que estaban a punto de ultimar a su amigo dirigió sus ataques en contra de los otros dos, permitiendo que el tercero pudiera seguir a Yoh.

_. — ¡Ren! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!—. Gritó Horo._

_. — ¡Cállate y realiza tu posesión, pedazo de inútil!—. Le espetó Ren y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, los dos juntos redujeron a sus enemigos._

Solo faltaba uno, Ren y Horo-Horo corrieron con todas sus fuerzas, Yoh estaba ya frente a los Grandes Espíritus realizando los ritos correspondientes para posesionar a la GRAN ESENCIA, y cuando el último apache se disponía a atacar, Ren llegó justo a tiempo de impedir su avance, logrando reducirlo.

_. — ¡Eres un loco desquiciado! ¿Lo sabías?—. Le dijo Horo-Horo luego de alcanzarlo._

_. — Mejor cierra la boca HOTO-HOTO—. Le respondió Ren apenas creyendo que esa pesadilla llegara a su fin._

_. — Yoh solo tiene que realizar el rito y todo acabará—. Dijo Horo en igual condición de incredulidad que Ren. ¿Había terminado ya?... si... al parecer._

No obstante, la breve tranquilidad fue rota cuando Ren miró con pasmo al frente, justo por detrás de Horo, el aludido volteó con lentitud, solo para darse conque más de 10 apaches desertores los sobrevolaban y ya habían lanzado su ataque; flechas cargadas de energía y llamas directamente sobre ellos.

_. — ¡HORO-HORO!—. Gritó Ren antes de lanzarse sobre su amigo, con muy poco tiempo de realizar la posesión de objetos._

Lo siguiente fue un grito de dolor por parte del shaman chino, puesto que si bien había salvado de una segura muerte a su amigo, una de las flechas lanzadas logró atravesarle la pierna derecha.

_. — ¡REN! —. Gritó Horo y enseguida realizó la posesión de objetos lanzando ataques en contra de los enemigos y al ganar un poco de tiempo, aplicando un poco de hielo sobre la pierna de Ren para poder sacarle la flecha en llamas._

_. — ¡D-Deja de perder el... el tiempo!—. Le espetó Ren—. ¡V-Van a alcanzar a Yoh...!_

_. — ¡Idiota!—. Le recriminó Horo-Horo lanzando nuevos ataques contra los apaches._

_. — Basón—. Invocó Ren resistiendo el terrible dolor de su pierna—. ¡Posesión de almas!_

_. — P-Pero señorito—. Titubeó el espíritu._

_. — ¡COLON DEMONIO, OBEDECE!—. Gritó Ren y realizó la posesión de almas, para luego ir a proteger a Yoh._

_. — ¡REN ¿QUE RAYOS HACES?!—. Le recriminó Horo que había creado un enorme escudo de hielo impidiendo el paso de sus enemigos._

_. — ¡Concéntrate Horo-Horo!—. Le espetó Ren—. ¡No pueden pasar!_

_El shaman del hielo lucía preocupado por su amigo, pero se determinó a resistir con el máximo de su esfuerzo, entre que Ren, con las fuerzas de Basón, sintió que el dolor de su pierna se hacía soportable y con toda saña y coraje se lanzó en pos de los apaches traidores, sobrepasando el escudo de Horo-Horo y logrando acabar con la mitad de los atacantes._

_Sin embargo, por un ataque sorpresivo a su pierna, Ren perdió la posesión de almas, quedando a merced de sus enemigos._

_. — Eres patético—. Dijo uno de ellos mientras los demás trataban de romper el escudo de hielo-. Lanzarte con una posesión de almas a la trinchera... ¡Estúpido!_

_. — ¡Cierra la boca!—. Le espetó Ren._

_. — Te queda el coraje de la lengua—. Dijo el apache riendo sardónicamente—. Ren Tao... te ha llegado la hora._

_. — ¡Puedes intentarlo, cobarde!—. Dijo Ren arrojándole su lanza en vano, puesto que el apache lo esquivó con suma facilidad._

_. — Imposibilitado de realizar tu posesión de objetos, eres inservible...—. Dijo el apache y entonces se acercó con el solo propósito de pisarle la pierna herida con total saña._

_. — ¡REN!—. Gritó Horo-Horo imposibilitado de apoyarlo, Yoh aún no terminaba._

Ren sufrió varios ataques contra su pierna, apenas pudiendo asestar 2 golpes para defenderse, el apache reía sádicamente mientras lo atacaba, hasta que de pronto lo sujetó del rostro elevándolo sobre sí mismo, Ren renuente a rendirse trató de alcanzarlo y golpearlo; pero de todos sus intentos solo consiguió darle un golpe... golpe que le valió muy caro, pues en revancha, el apache dio un certero golpe de cuchilla logrando herir a Ren en el rostro para luego arrojarlo al suelo.

_. — Ja... ni siquiera puedes ponerte de pie—. Dijo el apache luego de una nueva patada—. Te haré un favor matándote, te lo prometo... a estas alturas, debes tener los nervios quemados por la flecha... sí, te mataré... después acabaré con tus amigos y con el rey impostor, ¡No te queda ningún amigo que te ayude!_

Ren lo miró con rabia, su pierna dolía a morir, el apache preparó su ataque mortal y fue entonces que una enorme lanza blanca se interpuso entre su atacante y su segura muerte, Ren miró consternado a su derecha, sintiendo cierto alivio y asombro de ver a Liserg usando la lanza de Morphin para protegerlo.

_. — Disculpen la tardanza—. Dijo Liserg cuyo brazo derecho estaba roto—. Y tú...—. Le dijo al apache—. ¡No permitiré que ataques a mis amigos!_

_. — ¡TU!—. Vociferó el apache—. ¡Te dejé medio muerto allá atrás! ¡¿Cómo es que..?!_

_. — ¡Solo rompiste mi brazo!—. Dijo Liserg—. Pero tienes la mala suerte de que sea ambidiestro... acabé con 2 de tus amigos... ¡Y ahora sigues tú!_

_. — ¡YO TAMBIÉN!—. Gritó otra voz y el apache miró consternado como el inútil de la espada de madera también seguía con vida—. JA... ¿Cómo te quedó el ojo?... ¡AY! ¡Pero ni pienses que te voy a perdonar! ¡¿Oíste?!... ¡Nadie me deja medio calvo y vive para contarlo!_

_Los otros 4 apaches que trataban de sobrepasar el escudo de Horo-Horo se unieron a su camarada en pos de Ryu y Liserg, quienes pudieron con dos de ellos, mientras que Horo ponía a salvo a Ren._

_. — ¿Estás bien?—. Preguntó Horo_

_. — Idiota... ¡Cuida a Yoh!—. Gritó Ren y entonces Horo arremetió contra los 2 restantes, acabando con uno y logrando que el otro huyera despavorido._

_. — Ren, tenemos que llevarte con Fausto—. Dijo Liserg cuando volvieron a ganar calma._

_. — N-Nadie se mueve de aquí hasta que Yoh consiga los "Grandes espíritus"—. Dijo Ren y entonces Horo realizó un vendaje improvisado sobre su pierna, aunque Ren siguió sangrando por la herida de su rostro._

_Pero nuevamente la tranquilidad duró poco_

_. — ¡Oigan esto no acaba aún!—. Gritó Ryu percatándose de nuevos atacantes a la vista,_

_. — ¡No puede ser!—. Dijo Horo—. ¡Eso quiere decir que Pino y los demás...!... ¡RAYOS!_

_. — ¡No pienses en sensiblerías ahora!—. Le espetó Ren—. ¡Tenemos que proteger a Yoh!_

_. — ¡Horo-Horo, realiza tu escudo! ¡Ryu quédate con Ren! ¡Yo me les enfrentaré!—. Gritó Liserg repentinamente_

_. — ¡Liserg no! ¡Estás herido!—. Gritó Ryu en vano, Horo realizó el escudo protegiendo nuevamente a Yoh mientras que Liserg se enfrentaba fieramente a los apaches._

_. — MALDICION—. Vociferó Ren sintiéndose inútil—. ¡RYU, REALIZA LA POSESIÓN DE OBJETOS!_

_. — ¿EH?—. Musitó Ryu._

_. — ¡Haz lo que te digo!—. Gritó Ren y una vez hecha la posesión "Ryu-veni-Tokague" Ren se las ingenió para sentarse sobre ella._

_. — ¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡¿Te quieres suicidar?!—. Gritó Ryu..._

_. — ¡Cierra la boca inútil! ¿Qué quieres que Liserg se muera?—. Le recriminó Ren y eso bastó para que Ryu se limitara a seguir las indicaciones del chino._

Y en sí significó una gran estrategia. Sentado sobre la posesión de Ryu, Ren pudo usarlo de "Silla de ruedas" y realizar de nuevo la posesión de objetos, rescatando a Liserg de una muerta segura a cargo de 3 apaches locos. Sin embargo, a medida que acababan con 3 aparecían 6 apaches más, pronto su resistencia sería inútil. El escudo de Horo-Horo también estaba a punto de romperse.

Fue entonces que el esperado milagro sucedió.

Ante la atónita mirada de los apaches, los "Grandes Espíritus" desaparecieron de vista y en corto tiempo apareció Yoh rodeado de una luz fulgurante y una posesión jamás vista antes, iba montado en un guerrero Amidamaru gigantesco, vestía al igual que él ropas blancas, doradas y rojas y la espada samurái estaba bellamente adornada de toda clase de joyas.

_. — Por fin... ¡Grandísimo inconsciente! ¡Si querías te demorabas más!—. Le recriminó Horo-Horo sintiendo en cada poro de su cuerpo la inmensa energía que Yoh desbordaba._

_. — ¡Ay mi Don Yoh! ¡Se ve tan guapo!—. Lloriqueó Ryu._

_. — ¿Puedes sentir el poder?—. Preguntó Liserg a Ren._

_. — Es... sorprendente—. Logró decir el chino_

_Entonces fue el turno de Yoh._

_. — Esta guerra ha acabado—. Dijo el rey y su voz se escuchó por cada centímetro de tierra sagrada._

Los debilitados shamanes de línea de fuego, no daban crédito a sus oídos, sin embargo la tan ansiada calma llegó; Pino, entre los sobrevivientes miró lleno de esperanza como el lugar donde habían estado los GRANDES ESPÍRITUS había sido reemplazado por una luz casi dorada y centelleante... tenían nuevo rey... al fin Yoh lo había conseguido.

_. — Ustedes...—. Siguió Yoh a los apaches traidores—. Han causado mucho dolor y derramado demasiada sangre inocente por codicia... no tienen derecho a perdón y por eso los despojo de sus espíritus y habilidades._

Los aludidos se miraron pasmados y antes de que pudieran impedirlo sus espíritus salieron despedidos rumbo a fusionarse a Yoh.

_. — Ya no tienen qué hacer en tierra sagrada...—. Dijo Yoh—. Ya no pertenecen aquí, ahora márchense y jamás se atrevan a volver._

Algunos de los apaches condenados trataron de arremeter contra El Gran Espíritu, siendo desintegrados en el acto, algunos otros se tumbaron en tierra pidiendo perdón y otros más huyeron despavoridos; sin embargo, Yoh no escuchó los ruegos de quienes clamaban perdón, imponiendo la sentencia ya dictada.

_. — Tratar de someter y contaminar una esencia pura por codicia no tiene justificación—. Dijo Yoh—. No tomaré vida por vida y esa es la única gracia que puedo concederles._

Una vez dicho eso, la posesión máxima fue disminuyendo y quedó el mismo Yoh de siempre junto a su fiel Amidamaru que como único cambio lucía una nueva ornamenta y un aura dorada.

_. — Ya ha acabado—. Susurró Liserg y cayó rendido a tierra._

_. — ¡Liserg!—. Gritó Ryu yendo a socorrerlo y terminando la posesión de Tokagero sin querer. Ren saltó a tiempo, sin embargo, al aterrizar sobre su pierna herida, quedó en igual condición que Liserg, siendo socorrido por Horo-Horo._

_. — Te tomaste tu tiempo... "reyecito"—. Dijo Ren a Yoh a son de broma en cuanto el rey se acercó._

_. — Lo lamento mucho—. Dijo Yoh._

_. — ¡Liserg! ¡Liserg responde!—. Gritaba Ryu, Yoh entonces se acercó tomando a Liserg de los hombros._

_. — Todos estamos muy cansados—. Dijo Yoh—. No te angusties Ryu... Liserg estará bien, han estado excelentes amigos..._

_. — ¿En verdad, Don Yoh?—. Dijo Ryu e Yoh asintió, luego se dirigió a Ren y Horo._

_. — No sé qué habría hecho sin ustedes—. Dijo Yoh._

_. — ¿Aparte de ser acribillado vivo?—. Dijo Ren a son de broma y entonces Yoh puso atención a su pierna intentando usar su adquirido poder; sin embargo algo extraño sucedió, al momento de que la energía del rey salía, la pierna de Ren la rechazaba inmediatamente._

_. — "Una maldición"—. Pensó Yoh; intentándolo de nuevo, con el mismo resultado—. Aun siendo Rey shaman no puedo curarte... necesitamos a Fausto—. Dijo Yoh._

_. — Es bueno saber que no eres todopoderoso—. Dijo Ren._

_. — No olvidaré esto... jamás—. Prometió Yoh y entonces Ren le tendió la mano._

_. — Qué bueno... porque te la pienso cobrar—. Dijo Ren e Yoh estrechó su mano con fuerza._

_. — Yo tampoco voy a olvidarlo—. Dijo Horo, más a Ren que a Yoh—. Me salvaste la vida, Ren._

_Ren no respondió, solo hizo su típico gesto para restarle importancia y accedió a que Horo lo cargara._

_. — Es hora de regresar, aún muchos de nuestros amigos deben necesitar ayuda—. Dijo Yoh._

_Entonces Ryu tomó en brazos a un inconsciente Liserg y junto a los demás, cruzaron a través de los derrotados apaches rumbo al sector secreto del bosque donde les esperaban los heridos, Golva, Anna y el pequeño bebé. Yoh; no obstante, prefirió acudir primero a la línea de fuego donde se habían quedado gran parte de sus aliados, fue acompañado por Horo-Horo, Ryu y Silver que había estado custodiando las cercanías al segundo fuerte._

Se dieron con la triste noticia de que muchos de sus amigos habían muerto; rescataron a los sobrevivientes y los llevaron consigo, incluso Pino y muchos otros más que desde un momento habían apoyado la causa y reconocido en Yoh al verdadero Rey. Por fin, casi una hora después, Yoh entró al fin a la tienda donde se encontraban su esposa e hijo. Anna si bien se emocionó al verlo sano y salvo, se limitó a coger a la criatura y enseñárselo.

_. — Jijiji... está... tan pequeñito—. Fue todo lo que dijo Yoh al cargarlo._

_. — Es Hana—. Dijo Anna._

_. — Hana—. Repitió Yoh y se sentó junto a la madre—. Hola Hana... yo soy tu papá._

_. — Tonto, él lo sabe—. Dijo ella._

_. — ¿Cómo te sientes, Annita?—. Preguntó Yoh tomándole atención a su esposa. _

_. — Cansada—. Respondió Anna—. Es una sensación nueva... ¿Ha terminado todo?_

_. — Sí... creo que ahora sí eres la esposa del Rey Shaman—. Dijo Yoh._

_. — Bien hecho, Yoh—. Dijo Anna y sonrió para luego bostezar—. D-Disculpa... _

_. — Duerme un poco Annita... yo me haré cargo de Hana ahora—. Dijo Yoh._

_. — Tonto... acabas de regresar de una guerra—. Respondió ella._

_. — Estoy bien...—. Dijo Yoh. _

Una pequeña sonrisa precedió al adormilamiento; pero antes de hacerlo la sacerdotisa recordó a su salvadora.

_. — Yoh...—. Suspiró ella—. ¿Dónde está Tamao?_

_. — No lo sé... no la he visto—. Dijo Yoh percatándose de que entre todo el mar de heridos no había visto ni huella de la joven pelirosa._

_. — Búscala, por favor...—. Pidió Anna bostezando de nuevo—. Ella... fue a alertarlos del nacimiento de Hana._

_. — Sí... vi su señal—. Dijo Yoh._

_. — L-Le debo tanto...—. Dijo Anna y súbitamente cayó dormida._

_. — Ya charlaremos después—. Dijo Yoh y besó su frente antes de salir de la tienda._

Afuera Golva indicaba a los apaches jóvenes que acomodaran a los heridos en las tiendas restantes. Al ver al rey, la anciana hizo una reverencia.

_. — N-n-no haga eso—. Titubeó Yoh con Hana en brazos._

_. — Acostúmbrate—. Dijo Golva—. Ahora eres el rey shaman._

_. — Señora Golva, ¿Ha visto a Tamao?—. Preguntó Yoh._

_. — ¿Te refieres a la chica pelirosa?—. Yoh asintió—. Vaya muchachita imprudente... en todos mis años de vida he visto a alguien tan inconsciente sobre sí misma._

_. — ¿Eh?_

_. — ¿No te lo ha dicho tu esposa?—. Preguntó Golva e Yoh negó con la cabeza—. Tamao se la pasó los últimos días donando su propia energía a Ana, el nacimiento de tu primogénito por poco le cuesta la vida a la madre._

Yoh palideció y miró de nuevo la tienda donde Anna dormía.

_. — Esa muchachita le salvó la vida—. Continuó Golva—. Pero fue una inconsciente... se debilitó mucho en cuestión de días, y a la hora del parto realizó dos donaciones más..._

_"Tamao", pensó Yoh y miró a su hijo, si él y su esposa estaban con vida en ese momento era todo gracias a la intervención de Tamao. "Por eso Anna dijo que le debía tanto"_

_. — Tratamos de impedir que se marchara—. Dijo Golva retomando el relato—. Pero salió como alma que lleva el diablo a alertarlos del nacimiento del bebé, desde entonces no la hemos visto._

_. — ¿Cómo? ¿Hace cuánto ya?—. Preguntó Yoh súbitamente alarmado _

_. — Déjame ver... el bebé nació hace apenas unas 3 horas, ella se fue casi enseguida que naciera—. Dijo Golva._

Yoh tuvo un mal presentimiento, si Tamao había dado a Anna gran parte de su energía eso significaba que estaría débil a esas alturas, MUY DÉBIL, y si sumaba a ello la energía que había utilizado en la señal... _"¡No podía ser! ¡Si era cierto entonces, Tamao podía estar...!"_

Fue entonces, antes que terminara ese pensamiento que escucharon gritos que se acercaban.

_. — ¡SEÑORA GOLVA; SEÑORA GOLVA!—. Gritaban y la anciana se apresuró a ir a ver la urgencia, seguida de Yoh._

_. — ¡¿Pero qué sucede?!—. Gritó Golva al encontrarse con dos apaches jóvenes, uno de ellos se adelantó y señaló a sus espaldas._

_. — ¡Encontramos a la señorita Tamao en el bosque!—. Gritó el muchacho señalando al otro joven que cargaba un cuerpo a cuestas_

Yoh sintió un gran golpe a la altura del estómago, ante él Tamao yacía entre los brazos del muchacho, sus ropas estaban rotas y su playera blanca totalmente ensangrentada al igual que su cabello.

_. — GOLVA—. Vociferó Yoh y la anciana volteó justo a tiempo para recibir a Hana de los brazos del Rey, Yoh enseguida corrió hacia los otros dos apaches tomando a Tamao entre sus brazos, ni siquiera el incipiente llanto del recién nacido logró detenerlo._

_. — ¡TAMAO!... ¡TAMAO!—. Gritó Yoh meciendo a la joven en vano intento de despertarla._

La palidez de la muchacha era increíble; Yoh vio con horror que tenía un corte profundo desde parte de su clavícula hasta el centro de su pecho, además de cortes leves en los brazos y piernas, todos a la vista por traer la ropa rota.

El rey se quedó pasmado unos segundos antes de reaccionar y correr con Tamao a la tienda donde Fausto atendía a los más graves.

_. — ¡FAUSTO!—. Gritó Yoh nada más entrar, todos los pacientes se sorprendieron del arrebato del nuevo rey._

Al reconocer a la víctima, enseguida Fausto dejó a Eliza a cargo de la sutura del paciente que estaba atendiendo y acudió a ayudar a Tamao, cuya palidez era casi mortuoria.

El daño era evidente, tanto espiritual como físicamente, Tamao estaba reducida a cenizas…

La pregunta para quienes sobrevivieron a tan cruenta batalla fue siempre: _"¿Por qué?" _mucha gente buena había perdido su valiosa vida; muchos otros habían quedado tan heridos que se predijo que tardarían años en recuperarse, por no mencionar el alma medrada general de quienes habían luchado por la paz.

¿Acaso podía ser tan caro el precio? Casi todos creyeron que sí, incluso los que no habían participado demasiado...

... La guerra había cobrado muchas víctimas, dejando huellas imborrables tanto en las memorias de los sobrevivientes, como en las heridas de las víctimas. A partir de ese día nada volvió a ser igual para nadie; el costo de la paz había sido muy alto y altamente agridulce.

… y muchos de los que habían dado su máximo por ella y habían sobrevivido... no terminarían de pagar hasta muchos años después.

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

— Fin del capítulo primero —

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

** Listo! :)**

Lo prometido es deuda :), espero que me acompañen en esta nueva ruta que me animo a seguir por y para ustedes :). De antemano, me disculpo si llego a demorarme en las actualizaciones. Este primer capítulo es básicamente referencial al origen de toda la historia en sí, espero les haya gustado.

¡UN BESO A TODOS!


	2. Capítulo II

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.**

**Capítulo II**

**.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El terrible episodio cambió la vida de todos.

Luego de regresar a Japón, Fausto y Eliza decidieron retirarse al campo, allí Fausto tenía planeado desempeñarse como médico, deseando lograr calmar en algo las heridas que la guerra había dejado en su alma y que ni siquiera su fortaleza de médico había podido resistir. Así pues, junto a su adorada Eliza, lejos de todo el horror que les había tocado vivir, apostaron el todo por el todo y trataron de construir una nueva vida desde los escombros, una vez más... hombro con hombro.

Horo-Horo regresó con su hermana un tiempo, perdiendo contacto con Yoh y los demás luego de casi un año; de Ren Tao tampoco se había vuelto a saber gran cosa; mientras que Ryu y Liserg volvieron también a sus actividades anteriores; es decir, Ryu a proteger a sus antiguos camaradas y estar atento de la pensión Asakura, y Liserg a seguir su entrenamiento como detective en Londres.

Pero definitivamente, el más grande cambio se dio al poco tiempo que los Asakura regresaran a la pensión. Golva había indicado que aún el entrenamiento de Yoh no estaba completo y que debía permanecer en la aldea apache por cierta cantidad de años. Al saberse la noticia el Rey Shaman intentó por todos los medios retrasar su partida, reacio a abandonar a su familia.

Pasó así cerca de año y medio, hasta que el viaje ya no pudo posponerse más.

Un día, el último que Yoh pasaría en Japón, éste sorprendió a su esposa acomodando un par de alforjas. Habían tenido una discusión en la mañana cuando ella anunció que le acompañaría a América de nuevo, misma discusión que había terminado con un portazo y el llanto inminente de Hana tras el griterío.

No habían vuelto a verse desde entonces. Aunque era de adivinarse que Anna estaba dispuesta a cumplir con su anuncio. A él solo le restaba tratar de convencerla; por lo que cerró la puerta tras sí, y luego de respirar hondo, habló lo más calmadamente que pudo.

. — No es necesario que vayas conmigo, Anna—. Notó como ella dejaba su quehacer sólo unos segundos; para luego cerrar la primera alforja—. No quiero discutir contigo; pero necesito que entiendas…

Y claro que no quería discutir ¡Le había llevado cerca de 3 horas lograr que Hana se durmiera sin la intervención de su enfadada madre!, no le convenía discutir, llenar la casa de gritos y provocar nuevamente el llanto de su hijo.

. — Hana y Tamao te necesitan aquí—. Agregó con cierta parsimonia.

Ella terminó de hacer espacio en la segunda alforja.

. — No estás completamente adiestrado en lo que a rituales se refiere; aprender a realizarlos podría hacerte demorar más, Yoh—. Dijo ella mientras pasaba por su lado rumbo a un pequeño neceser. Lo quisiera admitir o no, ella tampoco quería discutir.

. — Me esforzaré el doble entonces. Anna tienes que quedarte aquí, no podemos llevar a Hana con nosotros a América—. Argumentó Yoh.

Ella giró un poco.

. — ¿Esa es tu preocupación?

. — No te entiendo, estamos hablando de nuestro hijo ¡Por supuesto que me preocupa!

En situaciones así, Yoh era incapaz de contenerse. Hasta ese momento, toda su vida había asegurado que Anna tenía una forma peculiar de ser; jactándose de ser el único con el que ella se había mostrado fuera de su careta dura y fría, creyó que también Hana había despertado mayor sensibilidad en ella; pero cuando su mujer hacía esos comentarios, cual si estuvieran hablando de una cosa o un objeto; simplemente perdía la paciencia.

. — Tampoco deseo hacerlo—. Respondió ella sin elevar la voz, más bien en un tono neutro, que no dejaba a relucir mayor emoción; pero tampoco la ausencia de ellos. Anna suspiró levemente—. Pero ya hemos arriesgado demasiado por la paz de este mundo, no se pueden dejar ciertas cosas al azar y…

Hizo una pausa, en verdad se sentía culpable de anteponer al mundo a su hijo, pero así había sido criada y aunque Yoh ni nadie se diera cuenta, ella estaba pasándola mal.

. — También es por la propia seguridad de Hana. Debemos hacer un último esfuerzo—. Finalizó ella tratando de no titubear.

. — Hana es muy pequeño, Anna. Te necesita—. Rebatió Yoh.

. — Ya ha superado su etapa de lactancia—. Respondió ella. Casi pudo leer cierta decepción en la mirada de Yoh, lo que logró que perdiera un poco el autocontrol—. ¿Qué?... ¡No vamos a irnos toda la vida, Yoh! ¡¿O es eso?!

Pequeñas, casi imperceptibles lágrimas se agolparon en la mirad obscura de Anna. Yoh bajó la guardia instantáneamente, _"Allí estás"_ pensó casi con alivio

. — Aún así...—. Insistió Yoh—. No quiero... estaría más tranquilo si sé que estás aquí con él.

Deseó haber meditado mejor sus palabras antes de decirlas.

. — ¿Y tú crees que yo sí _quiero_?—. Rebatió Anna dejando a flote su sensibilidad; aunque bien camuflada tras una máscara de fastidio—. ¿Qué? ¿Crees que me muero de ganas por desaparecer de la vida de mi hijo?

. — Anna...—. Murmuró Yoh tratando de acercarse, pero ella retrocedió como un animalillo amenazado.

. — ¡Te faltan muchos años de entrenamiento para ser un gran sabio señor "Rey shaman"!—. Le reclamó levantando el dedo índice en alto, para luego fulminarle con la mirada, girar sobre sus talones y desde esa pose evasiva, añadir a voz en cuello—. Y si para eso requieres años, ¡Para atreverte a juzgarme requieres siglos luz!

El ceño fruncido de Yoh fue el gesto antesala de un abrazo forzado. Él la atrapó entre sus brazos mientras Anna ponía toda la resistencia posible en separarlo.

. — Lo siento...—. Susurró Yoh sujetando su cabeza contra su pecho con mediana fuerza, no obstante, el cuerpo de Anna no perdió tensión, ni ella dejó de empujarlo—. ¡Anna, por favor entiende!...

Apretó más su abrazo, la sintió respingar de pronto y casi de súbito, ella se quedó muy quieta.

. — Es difícil para mí también, Anna—. Dijo él a media voz mientras apoyaba la mejilla contra la cabeza de ella—. Me hace feliz que desees acompañarme; pero no puedo sentir felicidad completa si sé que Hana no va a tenerte con él. Perdóname por gritar, no quise ser duro contigo.

Si bien Anna había dejado de empujarle; no cesó la ofuscación en su respiración, Yoh podía sentirlo en su pecho y en el aún tenso cuerpo de la sacerdotisa.

. — Somos muy jóvenes...—. Agregó Yoh—. Tenía 15 y tú apenas 14 años cuando supimos que Hana venía en camino. Solo éramos adolescentes, Anna… todavía lo somos.

. — La edad no cuenta cuando tenemos deberes que cumplir, Yoh, siempre lo supiste—. Respondió Anna, en tono serio y cauto; dado que Yoh no solía ser tan reflexivo por lo general.

. — Sí...—. Respondió él separándola un poco dado que no lo empujaba—. Y lo acepté... aunque no era correcto.

. — ¿Qué?

Él sonrió quedamente y arriesgándose un poco, acarició el rostro de su ahora esposa.

. — Has vivido tu vida en base a un deber—. Dijo Yoh—. Igual que yo y ese deber nos tiene ahora juntos y responsables por un bebé. No tenía que ser así; pero... la guerra adelantó todo, y actuamos más por necesidad, por sentirnos devastados a veces…

. — ¿Estás diciendo que tú...?—. Trató de preguntar Anna, con un nudo en el corazón.

. — Estoy diciendo...—. Interrumpió Yoh—. ... que me siento apenado contigo.

Los ojos se Anna temblaron sin comprender exactamente lo que estaba diciéndole Yoh.

. — Seguramente habríamos vencido a los apaches tarde o temprano—. Dijo Yoh—. Pero éramos solo niños enfrentando la muerte, asumiendo un deber de protección para con todo el mundo, tratando de cumplir nuestro deber con todos, excepto con nosotros mismos. Yo... yo no fui fuerte por ti, Anna.

. —_"Yoh..."_

. — Aun cuando pudimos simplemente decir que no éramos los únicos con capacidad de solucionar la guerra, no lo hicimos. Nuestro deber era colocar el bienestar del mundo por encima de todo—. Dijo Yoh y descendió la mirada—. Yo deseé la paz por encima de ti... y te hice daño.

. — Fue mi decisión—. Replicó Anna—. MÍA...

. — Tenías menos de 14 años, Anna, no importa cuán madura seas...—. Refutó Yoh y entonces la observó profundamente—. No me arrepiento de haberte amado, que te quede claro.

Anna automáticamente perdió tensión.

. — Pero mi amor debió protegerte en ese momento y negarme al deber por una vez en mi vida—.Dijo Yoh bajando un poco la mirada—. Casi moriste, no fue solo la energía de Hana lo que te debilitó; sino tu propio cuerpo aún inexperto... una y otra vez te expuse al peligro por cumplir con el deber de un título que nunca pedí; y no solo te expuse al peligro a ti; sino también a Tamao... y ahora quieres dejar a un bebé por seguir cumpliendo un deber... Lo siento, no voy a dejarte, no esta vez.

Anna meditó unos segundos, ordenando sus emociones, sus pensamientos y su razón; solo entonces levantó el rostro hacia Yoh, todavía se hallaba entre sus brazos.

. — Creo que no acabas de entender...—. Comenzó Anna—. De qué estoy hecha... Yoh.

Y dicho eso empujó suavemente contra su pecho, hasta lograr liberarse y alejarse un poco de él.

. — Este es nuestro último paso.

. — Sabes que nunca es el último, jamás va a serlo, después seguirá otro, y luego otro—. Respondió él—. Olvídalo Anna. No estoy discutiéndolo, esta vez no puedo dejar que hagas lo que te plazca.

. — No te estoy tratando de convencer de algo que ya he decidido—. Replicó ella.

. — Hana no va a quedarse solo—. Rebatió Yoh—. ¡Es un niño y nosotros somos otros niños tratando de jugar a los papás!... ¿Cuál es tu idea al acompañarme?, ¿Supervisar mis entrenamientos como siempre?... ¿Y qué hay de Hana?, ¿Crees que va a criarse solo?

. — Él va a quedarse justamente aquí, en nuestra casa—. Dijo Anna.

. — Y SOLO—. Agregó Yoh—. Ni hablar... dije que no, Anna. ¿Por qué no puedes comprender que…?

. — No dije que se quedaría solo—. Le interrumpió ella.

Aunque Yoh siguiera con sus argumentos arrebatadoramente perfectos en su contra. Ella no iba a dar el brazo a torcer. Yoh creyó saber por dónde iba la defensa de su esposa.

. — Tampoco crecerá con mis abuelos—. Declaró—. Si iniciamos algo Anna debemos afrontarlo... el deber de entrenar es mío, no tuyo... el tuyo es quedarte aquí con Hana.

. — Se quedará con Tamao—. Sentenció Anna.

Un breve lapso de silencio e Yoh procesó la información. "¡Absurdo!" concluyó poco después

. — ¿Con Tamao? Anna... ¡Eso es…!

. — ¿Qué?... ella ya se encuentra mejor, ha pasado más de un año—. Dijo Anna—. Lo he hablado con ella y...

. — ¿Lo has hablado?—. Oficialmente Yoh estaba molesto—. ¡¿Tenías pensado decírmelo siquiera?!

. — Lo ESTOY haciendo—. Respondió ella—. Ella...

. — Ella está apenas superando lo que le sucedió—. Interrumpió Yoh—. ¡Sabes lo difícil que es para Tamao el siquiera conversar con nosotros!

. — ¿No recuerdas cómo llegó?

Yoh desvió la mirada. Sí, la situación de Tamao había mejorado un poco desde que habían regresado.

Los primeros días, la propia Anna se repartía entre Hana y Tamao por las noches; principalmente por las noches; con Hana porque era un bebé y despertaba a veces hambriento; y con Tamao porque por aquellos días no dormía seguido y si lo hacía, siempre terminaba teniendo pesadillas.

La solución a ello se dio cuando Anna usó sus poderes para bloquear el subconsciente de Tamao antes de dormir.

Con el paso de las semanas, Tamao no dio muestras de mejorías, con frecuencia se recluía en su habitación y no emitía sonido alguno. Aquello aumentó las labores de Yoh en la pensión, puesto que Tamao tenía pánico de siquiera atreverse a salir de casa. No obstante, su conducta fue mejorando conforme la vida transcurría, aunque algo le decía a Yoh que nada sería igual para la joven pelirosa.

La timidez la había llevado a un límite tal que rayaba con la desconfianza, incluso con ellos.

. — Lo recuerdo—. Corroboró—. Pero eso no significa que pueda hacerse cargo de Hana por 7 años.

. — No hay mejor alternativa que ella—. Contestó Anna—. Estoy segura que…

. — Solo se quedó con él por una emergencia—. Le recordó Yoh—. No es lo mismo.

Anna hizo un mohín de descontento. Sabía que Yoh no perdía razón. Recordaba el día de la "emergencia". Ella e Yoh quedaron atrapados en el metro por una falla eléctrica. A medida que las horas pasaban; la preocupación por su hijo acrecentó, Anna estaba más enfadada que nunca, pensando que hallaría a su hijo no solamente hambriento, sino además sudoroso y mojado; puesto que dudaba mucho que Tamao hubiera salido por mucho que Hana llorara; dado que cuando el pequeño lo hacía, Tamao optaba por salir de la habitación y desaparecer hasta que el llanto cesaba.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando no encontraron a Hana en su cuna, y más grande fue cuando lo hallaron profundamente dormido, cambiado y cual angelito junto a Tamao en su futón. Aquél definitivamente había sido el primer contacto humano que la joven pelirosa había tenido desde la guerra.

Desde entonces la jovencita se encargó de cuidar al bebé, de vez en cuando la pillaban jugueteando con él, dejando que la tocara y de vez en cuando, tomándolo en brazos. Podían decir que Tamao hasta sonreía a veces, solo cuando se trataba de Hana.

. — Lo recuerdo—. Dijo a regañadientes.

. — Bien, entonces no puedes decir que estoy equivocado—. Es muy diferente dejar a Hana con Tamao por unas horas, a dejarlo por "unos años". Por eso pienso que debes quedarte, quizá no solo por Hana; sino por Tamao... ella...

En eso, la puerta corrediza del comedor se abrió, dando paso a la aludida joven.

Desde que había regresado de América, Tamao lucía siempre un aspecto lánguido, cansado, como de quien pasa las noches en vela. La pareja Asakura se mostró sorprendida por la intromisión; puesto que no solo había aparecido Tamao, sino que llevaba en brazos a Hana, quien, ajeno a la situación, dormía tranquilamente.

Tamao por su parte no mostró su antiguo carácter apenado; sino uno decisivo, decisivo aún a través de su ahora melancólica mirada, expresión que solo desaparecía a ratos, cuando charlaba con Anna, o cuando se ocupaba del bebé.

. — Yo puedo quedarme—. Dijo Tamao mirando a ambos—. Puedo quedarme en la pensión... y... puedo hacerme cargo de Hana.

. — Tamao... ¿Estabas...?—. Titubeó Yoh.

. — No podía dormir—. Se justificó la joven _"De hecho, casi nunca puedo dormir" _agregó en su mente; pero no descendió la mirada.

. — Tamao...

. — Anna tiene razón, Yoh—. Interrumpió Tamao-. ... se ha arriesgado demasiado por lograr la paz.

. — Por favor, tú también no—. Pidió Yoh comenzando a frotarse la frente—. Eso ya lo sé, Tamao, lo sé… pero Hana es un bebé y tú...

. — No se trata de nosotros, mucho menos de mí—. Rebatió Tamao—. Todos perdimos algo por la guerra, y si tú titubeas ahora que estás tan cerca ¿Quién va a protegernos si surge otra amenaza?... ¿Lo has pensado?, si por un error algo malo sucede en el futuro, entonces cada pérdida, cada amigo que hoy no está con nosotros, ¡Todo habrá sido en vano! ¿No puedes entenderlo?

Anna guardó reverencial silencio. Concordaba con cada palabra que Tamao había pronunciado, aunque esa clase de argumentos no iban con la que solía ser Tamao, iban más con... ¡Con ella! Culpó a la energía de Tamao mezclada con la suya. En todo ese tiempo, Tamao se había vuelto un poco más dura cada vez y ella un poco más sensible.

Por otro lado Yoh lució completamente desarmado. No hacía mucho, Tamao había comenzado a tutearlos a ambos. Anna e Yoh se sintieron como dos pequeños a los que su madre les estaba enseñando una lección, Anna particularmente no dejaba de mostrarse asombrada ante la determinación que Tamao en ese momento, ya que fuera del primer año en el que casi no habló más de lo necesario; simulando ser una, especie de fantasma deambulando por la casa, ahora frente a ella reconocía a la joven que le había salvado la vida a ella y a su hijo en territorio sagrado.

. — Pero Tamao...

. — Ustedes tienen una misión que cumplir—. Continuó Tamao entrando un poco más en la estancia, con cuidado de no despertar al bebé—. Tu regreso puede no tomar demasiado tiempo si Anna te acompaña, Yoh, lo sabes.

. — Son casi 7 años—. Respondió Yoh—. Hana no puede estar sin su madre por tanto tiempo.

. — Hana ya ha sobrepasado la etapa de lactancia—. Afirmó Tamao recordando lo que Anna dijo en un inicio—. Si Anna va contigo puede ser una ventaja, vale más intentar que pensar después si hubiera sido necesario y recriminarnos por no hacerlo. Ninguno de los dos debe preocuparse por Hana... yo me haré cargo de él.

. — Tamao, no estás en condición de...—. Intentó decir Yoh.

. — Tuve tareas peores y sigo aquí—. Le interrumpió Tamao y tras un breve gesto de dolor, su expresión se volvió penetrantemente como antaño, dulce y solícita—. ¿No confías en mí?

. — No es eso... —. Dijo Yoh rápidamente, _"Vaya que si había una persona en la que confiaría mi vida, es en Tamao"_ se dijo; pero no podía sentirse completamente seguro. Ella se mostraba tan voluble algunas veces, que no podía evitar dudar.

. — Aprendí a ser fuerte... y si tengo que serlo al doble por este niño, lo haré—. Dijo Tamao y entonces se acercó a Anna. La mirada de la sacerdotisa descansó brevemente en la carita de su hijo, para luego mirar a Tamao—. A Hana no le faltará disciplina ni entrenamiento, como si fueras tú misma quien se encargara de él...

Luego miró a Yoh.

. — Y tampoco amor... —. Completó Tamao—. Lo que me queda, voy a dárselo... yo... yo solo supliré lo que ustedes podrán darle cuando hayan regresado definitivamente.

. — Yo...—. Musitó Anna luego de una breve pausa entre los tres, entonces la sacerdotiza miró al bebé entre los brazos de Tamao, y aunque en el fondo, le doliera en el alma tener que separarse de su hijo, siendo éste tan pequeño, reafirmó su decisión—. Confío en ti Tamao.

. — Anna—. Le llamó Yoh, pero su esposa le miró severa, quizá expresando con sus ojos que la decisión tomada le costaba mucho más de lo que podía decir con palabras.

. — Hana estará bien—. Dijo Anna—. No podría estar mejor que con Tamao.

La aludida sonrió y entonces junto a la sacerdotiza observaron al rey, en espera de la confirmación. Yoh dubitó un poco; pero estaba vencido, había dicho todo lo humanamente posible para convencer a Anna, y ella no había cedido. De otro lado, Tamao pedía un voto de confianza y no tenía modo de negárselo. No a ella.

. — Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que el tiempo disminuya—. Dijo Yoh y cogió de los hombros tanto a Anna como a Tamao, sintiendo como ésta última pegaba un leve respingo al tocarla; pero luego de que ella se diera cuenta que la mirada de Yoh iba directamente sobre el bebé, se relajó un poco.

. — A través de mí, Hana va a conocerlos a ambos... —. Prometió Tamao—. Les prometo que cuando regresen él sabrá reconocerlos, como si jamás se hubieran marchado.

. — Manta ayudará con la pensión—. Dijo Anna—. Estarán bien... no tienes que temer Tamao, nunca más.

Tamao valoró lo dicho por la gran sacerdotiza y en respuesta solo asintió.

. — A nuestra vuelta...—. Comenzó Yoh y esta vez miró a Tamao—. Voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por compensar todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, te lo juro.

Tamao nuevamente no dijo nada, le mantuvo la mirada a Yoh solo un poco antes de volver su atención al bebé, el pequeño Hana era testigo de muchas promesas; promesas que a Tamao no le importaba mucho que algún día llegaran a cumplirse. Yoh y Anna por su parte tenían en claro que por mucho que pudieran hacer por la joven pelirosa, quizá nunca llegarían a curar por completo su lastimada alma, pero lo intentarían... como fuera.

La madrugada de aquél día fue el inicio de una nueva etapa para la vida de los cuatro.

En cuestión de horas, el rey y su sacerdotisa emprendieron un largo viaje, dejando en Japón parte de sus corazones en su hijo y… en cuestión de horas, una mujer destruida se convirtió en madre a plazo determinado.

. — Hana... nos espera una corta vida en común—. Le susurró Tamao al bebé cuando Yoh y Anna se perdieron a lo lejos.

Hana abrió los ojos perezosamente solo segundos antes de volverse a dormir; Tamao era capaz de sentir la tibieza de su pequeño cuerpo aún a través de la manta que lo cubría, luego, elevó la mirada al cielo que apenas comenzaba a clarear y ahogó un suspiro al enfocar de nuevo la puerta de la pensión.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría desde ese día para que Yoh y Anna cruzaran aquellos portones de nuevo?

_"Bien... el tiempo que tenga que pasar..." _dijo en su mente mientras sostenía el pequeño cuerpecito contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos al impregnarse de su tibieza.

"… _yo me haré cargo de ti... Hana"._

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO **

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.  
><strong>

**¡Hola!... creo que la segunda entrega no demora tanto como lo anunciado Aunque es cortito, espero les haya gustado, ¡Gracias por leer! =D ¡Hasta la próxima =D!**

**Cariños**

**Paola Alarsil.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**Liz Asakura—. **¡Hola Liz!, gracias por tu review, muchas gracias por leer, me alegra que te haya entretenido la primera parte, sí… lo sé, el capi es triste XD, por eso les advertí que será una temática dura. Je… dicho y hecho, XD, no te preocupes que no mataré a Tamao XD, de ser posible ya no habrán más muertes (a menos que se la merezcan XD). Esta segunda entrega no es tan extensa, por eso la subo pronto . Oh sí, los mangas T.T, pero debo dejarlos un tiempo, me han alejado de escribir XD, son adictivos. El que me recomiendas lo pondré en lista =3. Bueno Liz, espero te haya gustado este capi cortito =P, ¡Un beso!, ¡Hasta la siguiente actualización! :D

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**


	3. Capítulo III

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.**

**Capítulo III**

**.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

.

.

.

Los años siguieron su curso.

Para Tamao, cambiar su rutina aislada al principio, fue difícil; había pasado cerca de año y medio sin mayor contacto con las personas, sin mucha conversación y la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación. Todo ello tuvo que cambiar rotundamente al ser responsable del bebé y de la pensión, aunque Manta y Ryu fueron de considerable ayuda en lo que se refería al trato directo con los ocasionales huéspedes. Quizá, con la única persona con la que desbarataba de vez en cuando las barreras de rechazo era con Hana.

Al principio justificó aquello con decir: _"Lógico, se trata de una criatura"_, dejando los cuestionamientos por la paz. Luego, el apego se volvió costumbre. De hecho, aunque paulatino, ese fue el primer cambio en la joven pelirosa.

Después, casi como un juego, el primer año pasó. Hana comenzó caminar, lo que fue motivo de alegría y a la vez de preocupación, dado que el niño movía las sillas y los objetos pequeños de su lugar cada que se le ocurría, provocando incidentales tropiezos; y si bien Tamao lo consintió las primeras veces, cuando al pequeño se le hizo costumbre y luego que Ryu terminara cabeza abajo en el patio luego de tropezar con un minúsculo taburete, salió a relucir un carácter duro y autoritario en su contra, _"Tal y como Anna haría"_.

El segundo cambio rotundo sobrevino cuando Hana la llamó "Mamá" por primera vez. La ternura inicial que le provocara la palabra en los labios inexpertos del niño, fue rápidamente suplantada por la preocupación. De ninguna manera podía dejar que Hana creyera que ella era su madre, se lo había prometido a Yoh y a Anna y debía cumplirlo… aunque significara el doble de reto por ser Hana apenas un niño tan pequeño; pero lo hizo; llegando incluso a cambiar sus habituales ropas por las que Anna usara en el pasado, todo, incluyendo la pañoleta roja. Ciertamente fue una sorpresa para Manta el que un día llegara a la pensión y encontrara a la versión de Anna Kyoyama, solo que con el cabello rosa en la cocina.

. — Hana necesita tener una imagen fija de su madre—. Justificó Tamao ante la insistente mirada de Manta.

Con el tiempo y el crecimiento del niño, Hana llegó a ser un pequeño lleno de preguntas, de las cuales hacía víctima a Manta. Preguntas típicas y a media lengua como _"¿De dónde vienen los bebés?"_ o... _"¿Tengo 2 Amás?"_, "_¿Tengo una de cambio?"_. Manta sorteaba como podía las interrogantes, a veces con ayuda de Ryu o de la misma Tamao, quien le imponía alguna tarea para librarlo de Hana, el niño entonces se limitaba a hacer un puchero y salía a jugar al jardín.

Lo que más sorprendía a Manta, sin embargo era la naturalidad con la que el niño manejaba el carácter cortante, distante muchas veces y en ocasiones frío de Tamao. En su inocencia el niño replicaba_ "Amá Anna es así, Amá Tamao me la está enseñando". "Claro",_ se limitaba a contestarle Manta. Luego de un tiempo, hasta la misma Tamao dejó de intentar que Hana dejara de llamarla _"Amá"_ o _"mamá"._

Un día, el niño puso en jaque a los adultos. Hana estaba a punto de cumplir los cinco años y mientras realizaban algunos ejercicios en el patio, el niño alzó la cabeza al cielo y de la nada, habló.

. — Tío Manta…

. — ¿Uhm?

. — Me dijiste el otro día que una mamá es una mujer que tiene un bebé, que lo cuida y le da de comer...—. Dijo el pequeño de lo más natural, Tamao a un lado rompió su concentración y prestó atención a la pequeña charla.

. — Sí ¿Qué hay con eso?

. — Es que… "Mamá Anna" me tuvo a mí y me crió de chiquito; pero yo no me acuerdo. Y mamá Tamao es mujer, de ella me acuerdo, me cuida y me da comida. ¿Eso la hace mi mamá, verdad?

. — A veces desearía que te parecieras más a tu padre—. Lamentó por lo bajo Manta.

. — Hana—. Interrumpió Tamao—. Ya te lo dije, tu madre se llama Anna y yo…

. — Señorita Tamao—. Interrumpió Ryu—. Déjelo, es un niño curioso… ya se le pasará la idea.

Tamao lució dubitativa un buen rato. Luego concluyó que Ryu podía tener razón, de modo que por esa vez dejó pasar el tema. Pero por más que quiso aclarar la situación después, Hana ya había concluido que tenía una "Mamá Anna" que no conocía, pero que algún día llegaría, y una "Mamá Tamao" que aunque fuera un poco enojona, siempre estaba con él. Eso le era suficiente en su corta vida… aunque el tiempo que sobrevino tuvo que soportar una y otra vez la lección sobre sus padres de parte de Tamao.

. — Ya sé "mamá Tamao"; vamos con la oración diaria—. Decía el niño no bien entraba al comedor cada mañana. Tamao le había indicado repetir una oración en específico todos los días al despertar—. "Soy Hana Asakura, hijo del Rey Shaman Yoh Asakura y de la Gran sacerdote…

. — _sacerdotisa…—_. Corregía Tamao.

. — "…_ sacerdotisa_, Anna Kyoyama"—. Culminaba el niño casi aburrido—. ¿Ya?

. — Trata de decirlo no como un deber, sino como algo natural—. Le regañaba ella—. Ellos van a regresar, Hana y tú...

. —… _Yo volveré a ellos_... ya lo sé—. Decía el niño sin darle nunca mayor importancia. Simplemente lo hacía por darle gusto a Mamá Tamao.

… porque de lo contrario ella aumentaba las rutinas de entrenamiento. Porque si había algo que Tamao no descuidó desde que Hana fue capaz de mantenerse en pie, fue su rol de entrenadora.

Manta y Ryu no cesaban de asombrarse del enorme parecido de Tamao con Anna respecto al entrenamiento del niño. El pequeño podía estar arrastrándose de cansancio; pero a la mínima queja, Tamao duplicaba la sesión, Ryu a veces consideraba que eso era innecesario o a veces abusivo; pero Tamao, fiel a su papel de "Madre sustituta" hacía caso omiso a los comentarios, obligando a Hana a dar su máximo, bajo el argumento de:

"_Eres hijo de dos personas asombrosas, no puedes demostrar ser menos que ellos, Hana... ESFUÉRZATE"_

Ninguno de los dos pudo explicarse nunca el cambio tan rotundo que Tamao había sufrido luego de la guerra. No se arriesgaban a preguntarlo siquiera, dado que, con el nuevo carácter de Tamao, preferían cuidar su integridad física; sin embargo, el observador Manta no pasaba por alto los pequeños destellos dulces que Tamao mostraba de vez en cuando, exclusivamente con Hana; llegando a concluir que, lo que fuera que hubiera sucedido, debía de ser lo suficientemente malo como para que Tamao encerrara su frágil y dulce personalidad tras una máscara de frialdad, desapego y dureza.

De Yoh y Anna no se supo nada durante esos años; pero pese a las dudas de Ryu y Manta, Tamao siempre se mostró a la expectativa; como si el que los Asakura aparecieran fuera algo que esperara día con día, y de hecho lo hacía; hasta que una mañana cualquiera, la esperada llegada, sucedió.

Tamao se encontraba sentada en el pórtico que daba hacia la entrada de la pensión. Ese día se había levantado especialmente temprano y especialmente temprano despertó también a Hana, imponiéndole una serie de entrenamientos físicos en el patio trasero.

El día se presentaba fresco y el sol comenzaba a elevarse en el cielo, fue entonces cuando los vio; su corazón se encogió y por segundos consideró la idea de que su mente le jugara una mala pasada; pero tras parpadear un poco, supo que no era una alucinación.

Anna e Yoh habían regresado luego de casi 7 años.

El asombro del momento escapó de sus labios en un airecillo blanco mientras se ponía de pie. La primera en avanzar fue Anna y poco a poco Tamao reaccionó yendo a su encuentro. Detrás, el Rey Shaman se daba cuenta de cómo habían pasado los años, al irse acercando a la casa, incluso lo dudó; la pensión lucía tan igual al día en que habían partido que parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido; pero aunque el ambiente lucía idéntico al que recordaba; la Tamao que iba acercándose a ellos, era otra.

Su rostro lucía más maduro luego de 7 años; el cabello siempre rosa ahora lo llevaba largo; su figura también había cambiado quizá adaptándose a la edad que tenía; _"Se ve tan linda"_, pensó el rey Shaman, pero entonces se percató que, aunque su expresión no era la misma expresión ausente de hacía 7 años; poseía cierto aire frío y distante; mismo que solo se rompió al compartir un cortísimo abrazo con Anna.

Tamao por su parte, también fue consciente de los años al ver a sus dos amigos de nuevo. Anna no lucía muy diferente, quizá sí con cierto aire maduro; había optado por el uso de largas botas blancas en lugar de sus acostumbradas sandalias; el cabello, tan similar al de Hanna, lo llevaba también largo, y llevaba en su cuello su siempre característico rosario y en la cabeza su pañoleta roja. Yoh por otro lado lucía mucho más alto. Tamao no pudo evitar una leve comparación con su gemelo Hao, ya que el nuevo Yoh llevaba el cabello tan largo, como Hao lo llevara en tiempos del torneo; sin embargo, pudo notar también que su rostro, aunque ya adulto, no perdía el semblante gentil de siempre.

. — Bienvenidos—. Susurró Tamao luego del abrazo de Anna. El cual le había sorprendido hasta a ella.

. — Tamao, que bueno es verte otra vez—. Respondió Yoh acercándose a ambas mujeres.

. — Lamentamos la demora—. Dijo Anna y sonrió quedamente mientras Tamao negaba con la cabeza.

. — Siempre estuvimos esperándolos...—. Respondió la pelirosa conteniendo unas súbitas ganas de llorar. Entonces algo en su cerebro le mencionó "ya es hora" y se separó un poco de ellos—. Pero ya tendremos tiempo de charlar... creo que han esperado casi 7 años por ver a alguien.

Anna no pudo ocultar un gesto de total expectativa, automáticamente Yoh colocó una mano sobre su hombro, quizá en igual estado que su esposa. Entonces Tamao hizo lo que desde un principio supo que haría un día no muy lejano…

… y el día había llegado.

. — ¡Hana!—. Llamó Tamao y a lo lejos se escuchó la voz del niño.

. — ¡Ya termino, solo un segundo!—. Respondió.

. — Está entrenando—. Dijo Tamao a los padres—. ¡Descuida, ven por favor!

Un extrañado Hana apareció a los minutos, ya que normalmente su madre NUNCA cortaba sus entrenamientos hasta que estuvieran terminados, (O duplicados cuando él se quejaba); pero más extrañado se mostró al ver a los dos visitantes mientras se quitaba las muñequeras y tobilleras de entrenamiento.

. — Hana...—. Dijo Tamao acercándose al niño y mirándole directamente a los ojos.

. — ¿Qué sucede "Mamá Tamao"?—. Preguntó el niño, comenzando a asustarse de la expresión dulce en la mirada de su "madre"—. ¿Quiénes son estas personas?

. — ¿Recuerdas que siempre hemos hablado de dos personas muy importantes en tu vida?—. Preguntó Tamao y entonces se colocó tras del niño para que se diera al fin el reencuentro con sus verdaderos padres—. Bien... han llegado ya.

Anna e Yoh temieron la reacción de Hana. Escasas veces la sacerdotisa se mostraba temerosa, pero ahora se hallaba cogida de la ropa del rey, como si presintiera que tendría que esconderse de un momento a otro.

Sin embargo, tras un ligero empujoncito por parte de Tamao, Hana avanzó un poco a ellos.

. — Hana... ellos son Yoh Asakura y Anna Kyoyama—. Dijo Tamao casi con ceremonia—. Y creo que no tengo que decirte ya quienes son para ti ¿Verdad?

. — N-No—. Musitó el pequeño aún sin salir de su asombro; Yoh entonces se agachó apoyándose en una de sus rodillas para alcanzar la estatura de su hijo que más que con miedo, lo miraba con profunda curiosidad.

. — Hola—. Saludó Yoh.

. — U-Usted... que diga, tú... eres mi padre ¿No es cierto?—. Preguntó Hana titubeando al inicio, Yoh entonces asintió con suavidad, dedicándole una sonrisa al pequeño—. ¿Eres... en verdad el Rey de los Shamanes?

. — Por completo—. Respondió Yoh sin dejar de sonreírle.

. — Hana...—. Le llamó Tamao y Hana volteó; la expresión de Tamao, para sorpresa de Anna e Yoh volvió a tornarse dura.

La comunicación entre el niño y Tamao fue totalmente muda, pero tras ella, la actitud de Hana cambió rotundamente; volteó hacia sus padres y lo primero que hizo fue una pequeña reverencia a manera de saludo.

. — Yo soy Hana Asakura—. Dijo el pequeño como si estuviera repitiendo un discurso ensayado—. Hijo de Yoh Asakura y de la gran sacerdotisa Anna Kyoyama... me... me alegra conocerlos al fin, padre...

Y entonces la atención del pequeño se dirigió a Anna. El parecido entre madre e hijo era innegable; en especial por el color del cabello; Tamao ciertamente había enseñado a Hana la manera de reaccionar cuando sus padres regresaran; y se hallaba en ese momento al tanto de que sus enseñanzas fueran aplicadas. Ya había cumplido su parte con Yoh; ahora solo faltaba Anna.

. — Hola—. Logró decir Anna sin quitar la mirada de encima de su hijo. El pequeño, automáticamente se ruborizó, su madre Anna era tal cual "Mamá Tamao" siempre le había dicho: hermosa, imponente; tanto que se sintió intimidado por unos segundos; no obstante, recordó lo que Tamao le había indicado hacer y se acercó hasta tomar la mano de Anna, ante la sorpresa de ésta.

. — Bienvenida, madre—. Dijo Hana y Anna ahogó un suspiro, rompiendo en ese momento su habitual postura marcada y dura, agachándose hasta la altura de Hana para besar su frente.

. — Mamá Tamao me ha hablado mucho de ustedes—. Dijo el pequeño sonrojado por el beso de su madre.

Entonces Yoh apareció tras su familia, colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo.

. — Lamentamos haber demorado tanto—. Dijo Yoh.

. — Descuida—. Dijo Hana comenzando a soltarse y entonces giró hacia Tamao—. Mamá Tamao me ha cuidado bien.

. — Puedo verlo—. Dijo Yoh en tono gentil—. Has crecido mucho.

. — Mamá Tamao, tenías razón—. Dijo Hana y entonces miró a Anna—. Mi cara es como la de mi padre, pero me parezco más a mi madre.

Ya dentro de la pensión, con la familia reunida, Tamao llamó a Ryu y a Manta para comunicarles la buena noticia; los aludidos no demoraron en llegar y abrazar efusivamente al rey shaman, Anna por su parte no despegaba los brazos de su hijo, sin que éste presentara la menor queja; aunque el rubor de sus mejillas no terminara de desaparecer.

. — ¡Tío Ryu, deja de abrazar a mi padre, es raro!—. Dijo más tarde durante el almuerzo, aún desde los brazos de Anna.

. — Ya te he dicho que soy una persona MUY sensible—. Se defendió Ryu, quien envolvía cual pulpo a Yoh.

. — Sí, pero no exageres—. Le dijo Manta.

. — Jijiji, es bueno volver a casa—. Rió Yoh tratando de zafarse de los brazos de su amigo.

. — Oigan, pero, tienen mucho que contarnos—. Dijo Manta muy interesado en el tema, luego de 7 largos años esperaba un MUY, MUY, MUY largo y sobretodo DETALLADO relato.

. — Pues, ¿Qué te diré?—. Dijo Yoh rascando su cabeza—. 7 años de entrenamiento, aprendiendo rituales, costumbres... técnicas... vaya... creo que es más fácil hacerlo que explicarlo.

. — ¡¿Tú también entrenas, papá?!—. Exclamó Hana.

. — Pero claro, Hana—. Irrumpió Tamao—. Tu padre es el Rey Shaman, ¿Cómo crees que llegó a serlo?

. — ¿Así como yo entreno todas las mañanas, tardes y noches?—. Preguntó Hana con total inocencia. Manta, Ryu e Yoh sintieron automáticamente una gotita bajando por sus nucas.

. — Exactamente—. Dijo Tamao.

. — No exageren—. Murmuró Yoh sintiendo una gotita resbalar por su nuca.

Muy tarde, Hana ya tenía los ojos brillantes de emoción. Y peor se puso cuando Yoh pidió a Amidamaru salir.

. — WOW—. Murmuró extasiado el niño.

. — Es un gusto volver a verlo, joven Hana—. Dijo el samurái haciendo una reverencia ante el niño, quien, todavía entre los brazos de Anna, llevó una mano a su cabecita e hizo una venia, sonrojado.

. — Ay sí, todo porque te cambiaron el vestuario—. Se escuchó refunfuñar a alguien y detrás de Ryu apareció Tokagero.

. — ¡Vaya, Tokagero! ¡Estás igual que siempre!—. Dijo Yoh.

. — ¿Y qué esperabas?, ya estoy muerto—. Refunfuñó el espíritu, celoso por la ornamenta y el resplandor que emanaba de su antiguo rival samurái.

. — ¡Aych! ¡Más respeto, Tokagero! ¡Es a Don Yoh a quien le estás hablando, ¿Se te olvida que es el Rey de los shamanes?!—. Reclamó Ryu. El fantasma se mostró algo apenado solo unos segundos, para después darle la espalda a su shaman.

. — Te has vuelto más fuerte, Tokagero—. Amidamaru en son conciliador, y el solo cumplido hizo que el antiguo maleante prestara atención—. Lo sentí incluso desde lejos.

Y ante la sorpresa de muchos, Tokagero se sonrojó. Era Amidamaru, su antiguo y jurado enemigo mortal y aunque en otra época, seguramente había reaccionado de mal talante; le era imposible como espíritu no reconocer la fusión divina del samurái; el antiguo espíritu guerrero emanaba paz, de modo que no pudo seguir enfadado.

. — Te detesto—. Farfulló de costado; pero una sonrisa pequeñita acompañó a la frase, calmando los bríos.

. — ¿Estás contento de volver a casa, Amidamaru?—. Le preguntó Yoh. El samurái asintió.

. — No hay nada como el hogar, amo Yoh.

. — Sí, Jijiji, tienes toda la razón—. Afirmó el Rey.

. — ¡Vaya! ¡Y yo que me quejaba! Mamá Tamao, desde mañana entrenaré más duro—. Dijo Hana levantando su puñito en alto.

. — Ahora que Anna está de vuelta, creo que no te conviene decir eso en voz alta—. Rió Manta.

. — ¿Por qué dices eso, tío Manta?—. Preguntó Hana.

. — ¿Quién crees que entrenó a tu padre?—. Le respondió Ryu mientras Yoh reía divertido.

La única que no se lo tomó al chiste, fue Anna.

. — Manta—. Dijo entonces con sutileza y sin soltar a su hijo. El aludido prestó atención y por primera vez en años recibió una gélida mirada por parte de la sacerdotisa—. ¿Quieres "entrenar"?

. — Jejejeje... ¡Pero qué tarde!—. Dijo Manta—. Mañana regresaré ¿Si?

Anna rió de lado y se dedicó a hacerle mimos a su hijo sin importarle los presentes, Tamao a un lado veía entre enternecida y triste la escena, mientras que Hana estaba encantado porque su hermosa segunda mamá le brindara tantas atenciones.

Yoh veía complacido la escena familiar, mientras que Ryu, algo extrañado de la cariñosa actitud de Doña Anna, tenía el firme pensamiento que la actitud amorosa de madre, le duraría lo que llegara la hora de entrenar.

. — Bueno, yo me voy a casa—. Dijo Manta poniéndose de pie, perfecta excusa que Tamao utilizó para salir un rato.

. — Yo lo acompañaré joven Manta—. Dijo Tamao y salió tras él.

Entre que Manta se colocaba los zapatos, ya algo alejado de la sala, se animó a hablar con Tamao. Desde hacía mucho tiempo no podía entablar una conversación larga con la joven, Tamao era por lo general distante, salvo cuando se trataba de Hana o de cumplir algún favor; por lo que era difícil hasta para él o para Ryu arrancarle una sonrisa, y sospechaba que distanciándose también de Hana, Tamao volvería a hundirse en la depresión.

. — ¿Te encuentras bien?—. Le preguntó Manta.

. — ¿Eh?... sí—. Respondió ella sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería—. Tarde o temprano Hana tendría que estar con sus padres.

. — Pero tú te has encargado de él durante 7 años—. Dijo Manta.

. — Me encuentro bien—. Repitió Tamao un tanto tajante y regresó la vista al frente—. Es bueno tener a Anna y a Yoh de vuelta...—. _"Aunque eso signifique dejar de pasar tiempo con Hana"_—. Anna ha extrañado mucho a su hijo.

. — Puedo notarlo, no lo ha soltado desde que llegamos—. Dijo Manta con una leve sonrisa—. Imagino que ha debido de ser difícil dejarlo tan pequeño...

. — Tienen mucho tiempo para recuperar lo perdido—. Dijo Tamao en tono nostálgico.

Entonces posó la mirada en los tejados levemente iluminados por el sol. La tarde comenzaba a morir… como _aquél día, _ pensó fugazmente y al término de un ligero escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta de entrada. Automáticamente Tamao dio un respingo y retrocedió.

Tuvo una extraña sensación, como si de pronto estuviera a punto de vivir lo que ya había vivido años atrás, todas sus vidas cambiaron cuando ella le dio entrada a casa a ese apache de nombre Silver

… y de nuevo se encontraba en medio de una tarde que moría… alguien extraño llamaba a la puerta. Fue inevitable, el pánico la volvió su cautiva, la boca se le secó, y algo muy profundo en su subconsciente gritaba _"¡No abran esa puerta!"_ Pero no pudo decir ni un murmullo, de nuevo había dejado que los recuerdos gobernaran… estaba inmóvil y mientras tanto, Manta se había acercado solícito a la puerta.

Lo único que pudo pensar Tamao fue: _"¡Oh, no!"_

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO TERCERO **

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

¡Hola a todos! , gracias por animarse a seguir la historia, yo feliz que sea de su agrado, dobles gracias si se animan a dejar un review, siempre son bien recibidos.

Hasta la siguiente actualización.

Cariños =D

Paola Alarsil

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

Reviews  
><span>

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**Liz Asakura—. ** Hola Liz, je… espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho para la tercera entrega; entre que voy escribiendo y siento que está correcto iré subiéndolos. Esta Tamao es una un tanto similar a Anna, eso lo rescaté de SK Flowers, aunque la historia de Hana no sea similar al manga, ya sabes, en el manga él no tiene mayor interés por sus padres, de hecho les tiene cierto rencor. Aquí todavía es un niño inocente XD, sobre los "innombrables" (los mangas), no vuelvo a leer más hasta que termine de escribir XD…. He perdido horas de madrugada en ellos que serán irrecuperables. Gracias Liz por leer y dejarme tu review, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Besos =D

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**Loconexion—. **Hola, bienvenido(a) al fic, muchas gracias por animarte a leer y por dejarme un review también. Espero te haya gustado esta tercera parte, procuraré no demorar mucho en actualizar, (Ya falta poco para la entrada de Ren). El primer capítulo era una especie de prólogo para que se entendiera el ambiente de la historia en sí y por qué les sucede lo que se leerá más adelante a los personajes, ahora será más paulatino el avance =P ya no correré mucho n.n. De nuevo gracias por leer, y hasta la siguiente actualización, un abrazo desde Perú.

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**Guest—.** Hola, bienvenido (a). Muchas gracias por tu review, me da gusto que te haya gustado hasta este punto la historia y espero la tercera entrega haya sido de tu agrado =D, como dije en la respuesta a Loconexión, falta poco para la entrada de Ren (Creo xD), un abrazo desde Perú, ¡hasta la siguiente actualización!


	4. Capítulo IV

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**Capítulo IV**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

.

.

.

Sintió el corazón latiéndole en la garganta. Por dentro estaba gritando, en su mente, corría e impedía que la puerta se abriera; pero en realidad estaba petrificada, con la voz incapaz de formarse ni en una mísera sílaba. "No" consiguió musitar, demasiado tarde. Manta ya estaba lo bastante cerca de la puerta como para detenerle.

. — ¿Quién podrá ser?—. Se preguntó Manta en voz alta, totalmente ajeno a lo que se suscitaba con Tamao.

Ella sacudió la cabeza tratando de concentrarse; pero el sonido de la entrada y un "Oh" por parte de Manta la sumergieron de nuevo en el más profundo estado de pánico. Todo, salvo la presencia de Manta era similar a aquél día; la tarde, alguien inesperado llamaba a la puerta; justo como ese día; como cuando Silver llegó con la noticia de la guerra. Un nuevo respingo atacó a Tamao en cuanto vio una persona encapuchada entrando, acompañada por otro ser un tanto más imponente.

. — ¡Pero si es...!—. Exclamó Manta muy sorprendido.

El corazón de Tamao palpitó pesadamente deteniéndose de pronto cuando la figura encapuchada reveló su identidad.

. — Si no me equivoco tú debes ser Manta—. Dijo esa persona—. Han pasado muchos años, seguro ya me has olvidado.

El aludido se hizo a un lado, todavía sin borrar la expresión de sorpresa.

. — ¡No...!—. Respondió algo nervioso—. Je, no claro que no... Pasa, que diga... PASEN por favor.

Nadie percibió el suspiro de alivio que escapó de Tamao y de primer momento tampoco repararon en su inusual pose, sosteniéndose en uno de los pilares de la casa y sosteniéndose el pecho con la mano derecha; conteniendo su corazón mientras recuperaba el aliento.

. — Gracias, en realidad hemos venido a buscar a Yoh, ¿Él y Anna se encuentran en casa?

. — Eh, pues sí… de hecho ellos acaban de…

. — Jun Tao necesita hablar con Yoh Asakura—Intervino el acompañante—. ¿Sería tan amable de avisarle?

. — ¿Jun Tao?— titubeó Tamao lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar la atención de los demás. La aludida le dirigió una cortés expresión antes de entregarle su capa a Lee Bruce Long

. — Disculpa...—añadió entonces, acercándose a la pálida mujer de cabello rosa—. Creo conocerte; pero no logro recordar tu nombre.

. — Ella es Tamao—se apresuró a decir Manta—. Eh; pero adelante, iré a avisarle a Yoh que han llegado.

. — Gracias—alcanzó a decir Jun, regresando su atención a Tamao—. Lo siento, ha pasado tiempo.

. — Ahm, yo… disculpe, sea… sea bienvenida—logró decir Tamao haciendo una corta venia con la cabeza; todavía preguntándose por qué el mal presentimiento no conseguía sosegarse en su pecho—. Será… será mejor entrar, comienza a hacer frío, adelante, por favor— agregó señalando el camino con su mano.

Jun y Lee Bruce Long se limitaron a seguir a la joven pelirosa. No bien llegaron al lobby, Anna, Hana e Yoh les salieron al encuentro y luego del debido saludo, terminaron todos en la habitación destinada al comedor. Jun quedó claramente sorprendida de las demostraciones de afecto que Anna le prodigaba a su hijo, mucho más al saber que los Asakura habían estado ausentes de casa durante los primeros años del niño.

. — Ahora comprendo—dijo Jun luego del relato de Yoh sobre su largo viaje—. De hecho ahora comprendo por qué el silencio.

. — ¿Silencio?— repitió Yoh notando cierta turbación en la mirada de Jun, que ella trataba de disimular tras de una sonrisa cortés— Te noto inquieta, Jun ¿Ha sucedido algo?

La mujer mordió su labio inferior y dejando su taza de té sobre la mesa, asintió suavemente.

. — Tengo una razón para estar aquí— musitó—. Se trata de mi hermano...

. — ¡¿Qué le sucede a Ren?!—preguntó alarmado el Rey Shaman, inclinándose un poco sobre la mesita.

. — Nada bueno Yoh.

El relato de Jun comenzó.

Después del Torneo de shamanes, Ren había mantenido contacto con la ex líder de los Soldados X; Iron Maiden Jeanne; y aunque al principio la consideraba una digna contrincante de batalla, poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a ella hasta el punto de enamorarse; fue entonces que recibió el aviso de guerra, acudiendo a batalla junto a los demás, convenciendo a Jeanne de quedarse en China y esperarlo; en más porque los poderes de la niña diosa, tras los ataques de Hao a su espíritu Shamash, no fueron nunca los mismos.

Luego de la guerra, en el tiempo de recuperación, Fausto había hecho todo cuando sabía por restablecer los nervios de la pierna de Ren luego del ataque de las flechas; sin embargo, el daño sumado a los golpes que había sufrido en la zona afectada desembocaron en el terrible diagnóstico: Ren no podría volver a caminar con normalidad. El shaman no lo tomó a la tragedia en un principio, accediendo ante su hermana el consultar con otros médicos, poco después, retornaron a China; sin embargo la mala fortuna no lo abandonaría sin darle un último golpe.

Horokeu Usui había insistido en acompañarlos a China y luego regresar con su hermana, Ren sobrellevaba su lesión de buen talante los primeros días de viaje a casa; concretamente esperanzado en que con el apoyo de Jeanne, su familia y la colaboración de médicos expertos, su vida volvería a la normalidad; o al menos recobraría la capacidad de caminar ligeramente bien y proseguir con sus entrenamientos. Sin embargo, nadie jamás habría esperado la reacción que Jeanne tuvo con la llegada de Ren.

Ella, quien se había mantenido, a decir de los Tao, en continua oración por el bienestar de Ren y el buen desenlace de la guerra; no pudo ocultar un profundo sentimiento de repugnancia ante la lesión de Ren, tanto la de su pierna, como la de su rostro que había tenido una mala cicatrización. Por casi dos meses luego de su regreso, la "Diosa" se mantuvo recluida en su oratorio como único pretexto creíble para estar alejada de Ren; el shaman no era tonto, y si bien comprendió la reacción de Jeanne en un principio, no podía explicarse cómo sus "sentimientos" podían haber cambiado tan drásticamente.

Pero era tarde... él ya la amaba, por lo que dedicó su tiempo junto a su padre en buscar especialistas para el tratamiento de sus lesiones, en especial la de la pierna, que al ir cicatrizando le había dejado con esa extremidad medio chueca, obligándolo a cojear para poder movilizarse. Pero la real tragedia sucedería casi al término del tercer mes.

Al tener buenas noticias sobre un posible tratamiento médico que le devolvería la movilización a su pierna, contento y seguro de que eso alegraría a Jeanne, decidió acudir al oratorio para contarle; y fue entonces que todo se derrumbó.

Jun solo recordaba que su hermano salió hecho un energúmeno de la ermita que habían mandado construir para Jeanne; en cuanto a la doncella, la encontró llorando a mares en los brazos de Marco quien al verla a ella, pareció querer protegerla (Y poco le faltó para iniciar la posesión de objetos)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ese día<em>, en el oratorio, casa de los Tao.**

************

* * *

><p>. — P-Pero ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido aquí?... ¡Acabo de ver a Ren...!— el llanto de la doncella era incontenible— Jeanne, Jeanne ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido? ¿Por qué lloras de esa forma?—preguntó Jun, Jeanne balbuceó algunas cosas, pero entre llanto y llanto únicamente escuchó varios, <em>"perdónenme"<em> y muchos "_Dios mío ¿Qué voy a hacer?_".

. — No es un buen momento, Jun Tao—dijo Marco entonces, conteniendo a Jeanne de los hombros—. Disculpe... venga conmigo doncella, necesita descansar.

. — ¡Oh Marco! ¡Ren no va a perdonarme!...—sollozó Jeanne sosteniéndose del brazo de su guardián.

. — Espera Marco—le retuvo Jun antes de que abandonaran la ermita por completo—. Al menos dime lo que ha sucedido, ¿Por qué Jeanne llora de esa forma?

. — Sácame de aquí, por favor Marco—dijo Jeanne y para Marco no hubo segunda petición que valiera más.

. — Disculpa Jun Tao, pero eso deberás preguntárselo a tu hermano, yo me llevaré a la doncella Jeanne de China—dijo Marco avanzando un poco más junto a Jeanne.

. — ¿Qué?— preguntó Jun contrariada, ¿Cómo que llevársela?, si estaban terminando de arreglar pendientes para su futuro matrimonio con Ren, solo faltaba la operación de su pierna y... un segundo—. No, ¡Esperen!— Exclamó interponiéndose a su paso, encarando a Jeanne—. Aceptaste casarte con Ren antes de que se fuera a América, Jeanne ¿Por qué...?

. — Deje en paz a la doncella, Jun—intervino Marco—. Ya está sufriendo demasiado.

. — No te metas, Marco—replicó Jun—... dime Jeanne, por favor, ¿Cómo es que vas a marcharte?, Ren ya regresó, era lo que esperabas... ¿Por qué quieres irte, qué sucedió?

Jeanne solo se refugió más en Marco.

. — Ya no…no tiene caso, Jun— llegó a decir, enfrentando su irritada y lastimera mirada con la de su ex futura cuñada—. No voy a casarme... Ren jamás querrá volver a verme otra vez.

. — ¿Peleaste con Ren? no lo creo...—dijo Jun.

. — Ya, por favor... créeme, es mejor que yo me vaya, Ren no quiere volver a verme y yo no puedo soportar su odio—respondió Jeanne y más lágrimas humedecieron sus mejillas.

. — ¿Odio?—tembló Jun, hacía mucho tiempo que aquél sentimiento estaba fuera de la vida de Ren. Que de pronto el hecho que la Diosa de los guardianes X lo dijera le puso sobre alerta.

. — Todo es mi culpa...—dijo Jeanne.

. — Doncella Jeanne, no diga eso—Intervino Marco.

. — Es imposible...— musitó Jun—. Mi hermano te adora Jeanne; no sería capaz de...

La mirada irritada y triste de Jeanne detuvo el argumento de la taoísta.

. — Ahora sí... 

* * *

><p><strong>Presente, Pensión Asakura<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Fue obvia la reacción de todos al enterarse de la relación entre Iron Maiden Jeanne y Ren, Ryu pegó el grito al cielo, Manta mantuvo la boca abierta por más de 2 minutos, entre que Yoh y Anna intercambiaron una expresión de sorpresa, Hana aprovechó la distracción para salirse del alcance de su madre y correr hacia Tamao; preocupado porque la joven pelirosa se sintiera mal por no prestarle atención desde que su segunda madre llegara... "Menudo lío era tener dos mamás"

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada una vez finalizado el relato. Entonces Jun continuó.

. —Ese día, Marco logró llevarla a su habitación, en la noche habló con mis padres, no se me permitió estar presente. Por otro lado, Ren tampoco dejaba que me acerque... solo supe que esa noche, mis padres encargaron la marcha de Jeanne y Marco de China, luego no supimos más de ellos—completó.

. — Pero, ¿No se supo cuál fue el motivo de la pelea?—preguntó Manta, a quien ya de por sí le parecía demasiado raro que Iron Maiden Jeanne discutiera.

. — Mamá le comunicó la noticia a mi hermano al día siguiente en el desayuno—dijo Jun—pausó un poco, como si el recuerdo le resultara muy doloroso—. Él se encerró en su alcoba, no dejó que nadie entrara, solo pudimos escuchar cómo Ren destruía todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Mi madre trató de intervenir; pero Ren había sellado la habitación... únicamente mi padre pudo deshacer la energía de mi hermano; cuando lo encontramos estaba tendido en el suelo, su herida había vuelto a abrirse y sangraba.

Sin pretenderlo, derramó un par de lágrimas, al intentar hablar de nuevo su voz volvió a quebrarse, pero esta vez no por tristeza, sino por una inexplicable y repentina furia, tanto que sus labios fruncidos daban a la apacible apariencia de Jun, la de aquella taoísta sin sentimientos que habían conocido hace años.

Fue entonces que intervino Lee Bruce Long, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su Jun

. — No fue Ren Tao quien nos puso al tanto de lo que sucedió cuando sus padres lograron doblegarlo—prosiguió él. Manta, como le tenía adoración, se le quedó mirando para no perder detalle—. Su espíritu acompañante respondió ante En Tao, al parecer descubrió que las intenciones de la señorita Jeanne no eran honestas, ella... consideraba un grave inconveniente las lesiones de él, discutieron y Ren Tao decidió hacerla a un lado, días después Basón también fue expulsado.

. — ¡¿QUE?!— Exclamaron los shamanes y espíritus acompañantes.

. — ¡Es imposible!—dijo Amidamaru indignado—. No puedo imaginarme a Basón lejos de su shaman y...

. — Amidamaru— regañó Yoh, comunicándose con su espíritu en silencio.

. — No puedo creerlo—murmuró Ryu.

. — Yo tampoco—secundó Tokagero—. Que sepas, te atreves a exiliarme y te perseguiré por el resto de tus días.

Yoh entonces se puso de pie, interrumpiendo el intento de Ryu de atravesar a su espíritu con su espada de madera.

. — Jun, ¿Qué quisieron decir con "Grave inconveniente"?

. — Con lesiones, Ren no era el mismo para Maiden—dijo Jun con desprecio en cada palabra—. No valía igual... el inconveniente se tradujo en su "voluntad caritativa" luchando contra sus "sueños" de una vida perfecta truncados...

Luego, Jun apenas y pudo levantar la mirada de la mesa.

Manta no podía asimilar la actitud de Iron Maiden Jeanne, nunca de ella había esperado una reacción tan cruel, y solo pensar en Ren y juzgar el semblante de Jun le hicieron tener un mal presentimiento.

. — En serio que no puedo creerlo— repitió Ryu—. Pero si esa chica era tan...

. — A estas alturas, deberías saber que las apariencias engañan—. Dijo Anna.

. — Mamá Tamao… ¿Ren Tao es uno de los héroes de guerra verdad?, ¿De esos de los que me contabas antes?—preguntó Hana que de todo el relato solo había captado el nombre del shaman chino, relacionándolo con las historias que Tamao le contaba antes de dormir.

Tamao solo se limitó a asentir.

. — Disculpen... Hana ya tienes que ir a dormir—dijo Tamao, consciente de que luego de tamaño relato, el pequeño no dejaría de hacer preguntas el resto de la noche.

. — Pero "Mamá Tamao", yo... no tengo sueño—dijo Hana.

. — Mañana tienes entrenamiento y no vas a comenzar a rezongar—dijo Tamao y entonces se puso de pie—. Anna, ¿Quieres acompañarme?

La aludida entendía a la perfección la relación estrecha entre Tamao y su hijo, después de todo había sido la pelirosa quien se había hecho cargo de la crianza del pequeño en su ausencia; por eso no la perturbó demasiado que Hana llamara "mamá" a Tamao; no obstante, no acababa de acostumbrarse.

. — ¡Es cierto!, ahora que tengo dos mamás, me tocan dos historias por noche— dijo Hana muy alegre, y dicho eso fue hasta donde se encontraba Anna, cogiéndole la mano y tirando de ella—. ¡Ven, madre!

. — Está bien— respondió ella, poniéndose de pie, al llegar junto a Tamao recibió una sonrisa comprensiva que calmó sus repentinos celos de madre.

. — Adelántense...—dijo Tamao de un momento a otro.

. — ¿Eh? ¡Mamá Tamao, no es justo!—protestó Hana—. ¡Se supone que tendría dos historias!

. — Hana, no grites—. Indicó Tamao al puro estilo de Anna y el pequeño se mostró apenado—. Tendrás tus dos historias, pero ¿Cuándo se ha visto que se cuenten dos historias a la vez?, además las mías las conoces de memoria, ¿No te gustaría que tu mamá te contara sobre los entrenamientos del Rey Shaman y sobre la Aldea Apache?

Hana lo meditó unos segundos y terminó aceptando que lo dicho por Tamao era absolutamente cierto.

. — Yo subiré más tarde—agregó Tamao indicando con una sola mirada el que Hana obedeciera a su madre.

. — Está bien "mamá Tamao"—aceptó el niño y luego agitó la mano hacia su padre—. ¡Hasta mañana, papá!, ¡Vamos "mamá Anna", te mostraré mi habitación!

Con una rápida mirada Anna agradeció el gesto a Tamao siendo halada por su hijo hacia la segunda planta poco después; Tamao sonrió en respuesta diciéndose a sí misma que debía procurar que Hana pasara más tiempo con su verdadera madre; _"Es así como deben ser las cosas"._

Luego retornó hacia la sala.

. — Has hecho un gran trabajo con Hana, Tamao—. Le dijo Yoh—. Te lo agradezco mucho.

. — Jun Tao, disculpa si soy imprudente—.Intervino Manta retomando el tema central—. Pero... creo que aún no terminas de decir lo que le sucede a Ren

Jun elevó un poco la mirada, ni Yoh ni los demás recordaban haberla visto antes tan triste; tomó un poco de tiempo que ella decidiera continuar hablando.

. — Como Lee Bruce Long ya dijo, nos enteramos de lo sucedido por Basón— dijo entonces—. Luego de que esa mujer se marchara; creímos que Ren se restablecería con el tiempo... pero los días pasaron, se volvieron meses... y luego Ren...— pausó de nuevo—. Él no quiso ver a los especialistas que habíamos buscado; se recluyó en una de las alas de nuestra casa, alejado de todos; incluso de mí.

Luego elevó la mirada, enfocando directamente a Yoh.

. — Si... si he venido... es para pedir ayuda.

. — Ustedes cuentan con nosotros— respondió Yoh sin titubear—. Quizá yo pueda ser de más ayuda que hace unos años, ahora domino los elementos a la perfección y...

. — Temo que es más difícil—. Interrumpió Jun—. Ren ha cambiado mucho Yoh, está irreconocible... no deja que nadie se acerque más de lo necesario, últimamente solo lo ha permitido con Horokeu Usui.

. — ¿Horo-Horo está con él?— Preguntó Ryu.

. — Hace poco menos de unos meses, de hecho. Se ha mudado junto a mi hermano; aparte de él, nadie más ha podido acercarse; ni siquiera yo—dijo Jun—. Yoh, llevo viviendo en la misma casa con mi hermano más de 5 años... y en todo ese tiempo apenas lo he visto por minutos, si sé de su estado es gracias a Horokeu; pero me destroza no poder ayudarlo... por eso vine, pensé... que si ha dejado que Horokeu Usui se acerque, puede que haga lo mismo con los demás.

Yoh sopesó sus opciones, por un lado acababa de regresar luego de 7 años, apenas conocía a su hijo y ahora Jun le pedía que fuera a China; por otro lado ¿Cómo negarse?, le debía mucho a Ren; si él sufría era en parte por su causa, porque él le había pedido ayuda en la guerra, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer?

. — Sí, entiendo—comenzó Yoh dedicando un pequeño pensamiento a Hana—. Ren nos necesita.

Pero sorpresivamente, Tamao se puso de pie.

. — Yoh acaba de llegar luego de 7 años a casa...— Las miradas volaron hacia ella—. Apenas acaba de conocer a su hijo— agregó, permitiendo que su voz sonara afectada y en son de protesta, era como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento a Yoh—. ¡Es imposible que viaje ahora a China!

Absolutamente todos se quedaron de piedra, Yoh por la intromisión, Jun por el son a regaño que percibía en cada palabra, Manta por considerar la intervención una total imprudencia y Ryu mostrándose preocupado, pues conocía aquél gesto imperturbable en Tamao, tan similar al de Doña Anna cuando iba a dar una indicación sin lugar a discusión alguna.

Nadie podía adivinar lo que sucedería. 

* * *

><p><strong>.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.<strong>

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO CUARTO**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡OK!, me demoré, ¡Lo sé!, ¡Lo siento!<strong>

A todas y todos las/los lectores, sepan que no dejaré de escribir el fic, es solo que la redacción de mi novela me tiene cabezona n.n (Nomás un poco, ya quiero acabar y ver qué tal me va con ella), muchas gracias por seguir con la lectura de "Cicatrices"; espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado; trataré de no demorarme en subir el quinto cap. ¡Un mega abrazo y de nuevo gracias por leerme y dejar tus reviews!

**Cariños.**

**Paola Alarsil.**

* * *

><p><strong>.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.<strong>

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**¡REVIEWS!**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Stellar BS<span>—.** ¡Espero que hayas pasado buenas Fiestas Patrias! , y… ¡Feliz cumpleaños! =D sabes que te quiero mucho, (crítica, jaladora de orejas y golpeadora oficial a mi saboteadora personal), espero que pases un lindo, lindo día, considera el capítulo como un presente :')— seguro lo lees en mensaje en tu bandeja de entrada n.n—, gracias por todo el apoyo que siempre me das y por el tiempo que me dedicas siempre que lo necesito, Caro.

**PS 1—.** Sí, bueno… más o menos, xD, era matar a Choco o a Lyserg (Esto de ser autora xD, creo que se me está pegando la manía de andar asesinando gente en los escritos), ¡Me contendré =3!

**PS 2—. ** Jajaja, bueno el nacimiento de Hana lo vi más como el renacer de la esperanza, de alguna forma, su nacimiento trajo consigo el fin de la guerra. Jajaja, Oh, Tamao… mejor lo reservas XD que todavía no me decido entre ser muy trágica o solo ponerle drama al asunto de lo que le pasó.

Un abrazo enorme a la distancia, Caro. Que se te aparezca Ren en tus sueños ;)

Hasta el siguiente capítulo =D

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**Tinavb. —** ¡Hola Tina! ¡Qué bueno tenerte por aquí!, gracias miles por la preferencia y… wow, espero que la espera no haya sido mucha (Bueno, ok, sí fue XD) trataré de no demorarme mucho para el siguiente capítulo. Jajaja sí, a mí tampoco me cuadra mucho SK, pero me gusta de cierta forma que Tamao tuviera un cambio de carácter (Ya era hora); de Ren y Jeanne mejor ni hablemos XD, me obliga siempre a romper el canon impuesto por Takei (Razón por la que de nuevo, Jeanne hace de mala aquí) y no, no hay rastro de Men en este fic. ¿Te esperabas que fuera Jun el personaje misterioso tras la puerta? ¡Muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario, Tina!, n.n espero que este capítulo te haya gustado… pronto aparecerá Ren (Trataré de no demorarme) ¡Un abrazo!; ¡Hasta la siguiente actualización!

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**Liz Asakura. —** ¡Hola Liz!, je… bueno creo que no puedo decir lo mismo tras esta nueva entrega =P… esta vez sí me tomé mi tiempo, ¡Pero de ley que no dejaré de actualizar! Bueno, en las reacciones de Hana se diferencia el fic con el manga de SK Flowers, ya que allí, Hana sí les tiene rencor por la lejanía, a menudo se desquita con el pobre Amidamaru; solo que ese Hana no me conviene en este fic, así que lo puse más inocentón. Pregunta ¿Qué es una yandere? XD… je, espero que te haya gustado el capi Liz; ya haré aparecer a Ren, al menos aquí ya saben qué le pasó — ahora sí, permito que odien a Jeanne, en este fic no tiene excusa, ya luego pondré por qué—. ¡Hasta la próxima actualización! ¡Un abrazo!


	5. Capítulo V

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**Capítulo V**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de una gran pausa y confusión en el rostro de los presentes, Yoh tomó las riendas del asunto… o al menos, lo intentó.

. — Tamao—la llamó Yoh.

. — Siempre el shaman primero, Yoh—dijo Tamao mirándole directamente y sin pizca de rubor en sus mejillas—. Esta vez no, NO con Hana de por medio.

Yoh se puso de pie; sin embargo antes que Yoh lograra articular palabra, Jun se irguió con elegancia y se dirigió a Tamao.

. — Sé las condiciones en las que se encuentra—dijo Jun sin sentirse ofendida—. Pero nada es simple ahora. Entiendo que has desempeñado un papel maternal con el hijo de Yoh todo este tiempo y entiendo su postura, señorita Tamamura… pero, siento que si no hago algo por mi hermano, si no agoto todas las posibilidades, entonces… entonces él...

Entonces Jun se quebró, llevó su mano a la boca conteniendo el inicio de un sollozo y dos segundos después, Lee Bruce Long pasó un brazo por sus hombros, confortándola. Tamao desvió la mirada enseguida, visiblemente apenada por su comentario tan poco consecuente. _"Soy una tonta"_ se regañó y contrario a su nuevo carácter frío, por tan solo unos minutos la antigua Tamao volvió a la Pensión Asakura, acercándose un poco hacia la heredera Tao.

. — Señorita Jun, por favor no llore— dijo en tono suave, llevado una mano al centro de su pecho, no teniendo la suficiente fortaleza de tocarla a ella—. Lo siento mucho; pero no se desanime, ya verá que todo saldrá bien, el... el joven Ren es un shaman muy fuerte, con la ayuda de todos podrá restablecerse, ya verá…

Manta y Ryu intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas. En realidad, todos, inclusive Jun, lucieron sorprendidos del cambio tan brusco de la joven.

. — Ehm, Tamao tiene razón, Jun— Dijo Manta en son conciliador—. Ren tiene un espíritu fuerte y tenaz, no va a dejarse vencer tan fácil...

. — Quizá el Ren de antes podría con todo y más— respondió Jun cabizbaja—. No ahora.

. — ¿Sus heridas están tan mal?— preguntó Ryu y ella asintió.

. — Ya debían haber cicatrizado, han pasado cinco años; pero…—pausó ella—. Por Horokeu sé que, aunque Ren puede caminar, la herida no ha conseguido cerrar, le duele mucho; pero no acepta ningún tratamiento médico. Tan solo deja que Horokeu lo cure de vez en cuando.

. — ¡Hmph! Ese imprudente...— bufó Ryu—. Sigue siendo un cabeza dura y con Horo-Horo de compañía me apuesto a que se ríen del infortunio en lugar de salir de él.

. — Ryu ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas a la ligera?— Le riñó Manta.

. — En serio que a veces me das vergüenza ajena— secundó Tokagero.

. — Tokagero, no seas imprudente— riñó Amidamaru.

. — ¡¿Yo?! ¡Pero si fue Ryu el que…!

. — ¡Ah, por favor! Como si no conociéramos a Horo-Horo— se defendió Ryu—. Viéndolo de ese lado, Don Yoh podría ir a imponer orden y hacer que Ren se deje de…

. — Eso NO es discutible, Ryu— intervino Tamao, recuperando su habitual tono intransigente.

. — TAMAO— alzó la voz Yoh, obteniendo que todas las miradas se dirigieran a él. Luego con semblante neutro y mirada severa, añadió—… ya es suficiente— luego se dirigió a la taoísta—. Iré contigo a China, Jun.

. — Pero...— trató de insistir Tamao; pero Yoh, literalmente, la fulminó con la mirada.

. — Ren es uno de mis mejores amigos— sentenció con voz ronca—. Si está en mis manos ayudarlo, lo haré y me iré por el tiempo que sea necesario.

La antigua Tamao, seguramente habría bajado la cabeza, se habría disculpado y habría salido a trote de la estancia; sin embargo, lejos de amilanarse por el tono, la mirada dura de Yoh y la tensión de todos en aquél ambiente, Tamao solamente se movió un poco, dirigiendo una fría expresión contra el rey Shaman. Una expresión totalmente digna de Anna Kyoyama.

. — Yoh— comenzó con inquietante calma—. Hana no te ha visto más de dos horas en toda su vida y ¿Ahora piensas hacer un nuevo viaje?

. — S-Señorita Tamao, no es así, por supuesto que al amo Yoh le interesa el joven Hana; pero…—intentó decir Amidamaru.

. — No lo intentes, Tamao— interrumpió Yo—. Sé lo que tengo que hacer. Hana estará bien contigo y con Anna-. Argumentó Yoh, tratando de no flaquear—. Ahora Ren nos necesita...

. — ¿En serio?— ironizó Tamao, consiguiendo que el Rey Shaman temblara imperceptiblemente—. Así que ahora eres médico.

. — Señorita…— insistió Amidamaru, tratando de evitar que la discusión llegara a mayores; Pero Tamao hizo caso omiso de él.

. — Lo que el joven Ren necesita no es un camarada, sino un doctor especializado.

. — No voy a seguir discutiendo lo mismo— dijo Yoh—. He tomado una decisión y es mi ÚLTIMA palabra.

La postura fría de Tamao cayó a la par que su ceño se fruncía y sus labios se apretaban uno contra otro en señal de enfado.

. — ¡No permitiré que dejes a Hana otra vez!—exclamó la joven

. — ¡Por favor muchachos, no es momento de pelear!— interrumpió Manta. Jun y Bruce Long intercambiaban miradas preocupadas a la par que se forzaban a guardar silencio, agradecidos por la intervención de Manta.

. — Linda Tamao, las cosas no...— trató de decir también Ryu; pero Tamao le mandó una mirada tan dura que se le enchinó la piel—. E-Es decir... T-Tamao... no tiene que ser tan drástica...

Manta, una vez más, corroboró parte de sus teorías. Tamao simplemente no toleraba que Ryu se acercara demasiado, no como antes, tampoco aceptaba que la elogiara ni siquiera en broma, por eso supo enseguida que la mirada dura se debía única y expresamente al apelativo de "Linda" que había usado Ryu momentos atrás; aunque hasta antes de la guerra, siempre la hubiera llamado así.

. — Veré y haré lo que tenga que hacer— dijo Tamao y entonces se dirigió a Jun, tratando de sosegar su enfado para hablarle—. Comprenda por favor, Hana necesita a sus padres, y yo no soy uno de ellos.

Luego se dirigió a Yoh.

. — Y no te estoy prohibiendo que vayas a ayudar a un amigo— argumentó—. Pero al menos, pasa un poco de tiempo junto a tu hijo. Después haz lo que quieras... pero que él te conozca por ti y no por lo que Anna o yo podamos decirle de su padre.

El silencio volvió a reinar y todos, incluso Yoh aceptaron que lo dicho por Tamao no carecía de razón, entonces la joven dio la estocada final.

. — Tienes toda tu existencia para ser el Rey Shaman, Yoh— añadió entonces, suavizando un poco el tono de su voz—. Pero solo una oportunidad para ser el padre de Hana.

La situación era por demás difícil. Yoh no tuvo cómo responder a los bien armados argumentos de Tamao. Luego, entre que Manta, Jun y Ryu se mantenían a la expectativa; la joven pelirosa tomó una nueva decisión.

. — Date esa oportunidad y dale la oportunidad a Hana— añadió en dirección a Yoh y entonces volteó hacia Jun—. Lo que el joven Ren precisa es de tratamientos médicos; y... y si usted no tiene inconveniente, seré yo quien vaya a China.

Lo dicho tomó por sorpresa a todos, Tamao; sin embargo, lucía muy segura de sí misma. La idea no le agradaba del todo, no, pero no permitiría bajo ninguna circunstancia que Yoh abandonara Japón a tan corto tiempo de conocer a Hana.

. — ¿Ir a China? Pero...— titubeó Jun tomada por sorpresa. Tamao asintió.

. — No soy médico, pero durante la... la _guerra_, ejercí como enfermera de Fausto— respondió ella, tratando de enfocarse en lo técnico y no titubear a causa de los recuerdos—. Aprendí técnicas, tratamientos de rehabilitación y limpieza de heridas, al menos por un tiempo puedo ser útil allá hasta que Yoh pueda alcanzarnos.

. — Yo… no lo sé. No— musitó Jun—. Será inútil, cree lo que digo. Ren no va a…

. — Al menos dos meses; cuanto máximo 3...— insistió Tamao—. Comprenda por favor, son 7 años alejado de su hijo. Puedo ser de ayuda, lo prometo.

. — Pero Tamao, hace años que no sales ni de la ciudad—. Argumentó Manta.

. — Bueno, definitivamente sería un mejor cambio, contando que solo Horo-Horo está ahí—. Dijo Ryu; pero ella decidió ignorarlos.

. — Tamao, llevas más de 7 años sin dejar Japón, no estás lista para...—. Intervino Yoh, pero la joven pelirosa negó con la cabeza.

. — Sé lo que puedo hacer y lo que no. Estoy dispuesta— aseguró Tamao y regresó su atención a Jun—. Al menos un tiempo, si... si las cosas no resultan, al menos habré ganado el tiempo que Hana necesita junto a sus padres.

Por un lado la propuesta de Tamao resultaba siendo "la solución" a todo el problema y aunque Ryu se mostraba conforme con el rumbo de las cosas; Manta e Yoh miraban dudosos la actitud de la pelirosa; puesto que Yoh por conocimiento y Manta por experiencia, sabían que Tamao no estaba preparada para enfrentar ese reto ya que, no solo era salir de Japón y del ambiente que conocía; sino exponerse al mal temperamento de Ren.

. — No es tarea fácil enfrentar a mi hermano— argumentó Jun—. Señorita Tamamura, es... muy amable, pero...

. — Podré hacerlo...—dijo Tamao renuente a darse por vencida—. En verdad puedo ser de ayuda...

. — No lo sé... ¿Qué piensas Yoh?—preguntó Jun.

. — Tamao, sal un momento— dijo Yoh muy seriamente—. Disculpen...— añadió antes de salir con ella rumbo al patio.

Ella le siguió sin reparo, ninguno dijo una palabra hasta estar lado al lado frente al estanque. Allí, el rey miró el agua tranquila, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para convencer a Tamao y hacerla desistir de la idea de viajar a China. Era cierto, la había hallado más fuerte que hacía 5 años; pero aún evitaba el contacto y eso era más que evidente. Así no podría ayudar a Ren y si no era de un mínimo de utilidad, fácilmente una buena intención podría ser considerada como un desaire tremendo por la familia Tao; en esencial Ren.

. — No estás lista, Tamao—dijo Yoh un rato después—. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

. — No puedes saberlo, Yoh— refutó Tamao mirándole a los ojos, comprendiendo a la perfección el sentido del argumento; pero necia de darse por vencida—Solo yo seré capaz y si no lo intento entonces no será nunca.

. — Quizá porque soy una de las pocas personas que conocen lo que sucedió contigo ese día, es que me atrevo a decirlo— insistió Yoh—. Vamos... ¿Crees que no te noto distante?, no toleras que un hombre se acerque demasiado a ti, apenas y hablas con mujeres ¿Cómo esperas ir a China y atender a Ren?

Tamao descendió la mirada al estanque.

. — Sé que tus intenciones son buenas, y te agradezco que te preocupes por nosotros y por Hana—continuó Yoh—. Pero no estoy dispuesto a exponerte y que retrocedas en tu propia recuperación.

. — No me pasará nada... Y sí creo ser capaz de acercarme al joven Ren— respondió Tamao-. Será una especie de paciente, podré resistirlo.

. — Te exiges demasiado, ¿Me crees tan poco condescendiente contigo?—dijo Yoh—. Conozco todo lo que has tenido que pasar, Tamao y me preocupas. Me vienes preocupando desde hace 7 años; por eso no puedo permitir que vayas a China.

Ella elevó la mirada, recuperando aplomo y dureza.

. — Si conoces lo que he pasado, entonces mejor que nadie debes comprender lo que significa para mí esta prueba—dijo Tamao—. Confieso que no lo haría si no estuviera Hana de por medio; pero mi ausencia no será tan importante como la tuya en este momento.

Se hizo una breve pausa y entonces Tamao suspiró.

. — No necesito tu permiso para tomar una decisión. La señorita Jun te ha pedido opinión porque se ha visto en apuros, en parte por culpa de mis comentarios—agregó—. Pero piénsalo, Yoh... pongámonos un límite... 2 meses con espacio a prórroga si las cosas resultan bien... solo 2 meses y si como dices, no resisto permanecer en China, regresaré de inmediato y te juro que no volveré a entrometerme.

El shaman King estaba completamente cansado de tener que tomar ese tipo de decisiones, en su venida de la Aldea Apache había ideado muchos planes para comenzar a saldar deudas pendientes, dos de sus prioridades eran Hana y Tamao; pero por alguna razón los problemas nunca escaseaban, listos a complicarle la vida como en ese preciso momento.

Iba a negar la proposición de Tamao nada más escucharla; pero entonces se asombró por la determinación de la joven... ¿Acaso Tamao podría lograr lo que se proponía?

Aquella noche, Tamao acomodó por primera vez en años la habitación de huéspedes para Jun Tao, puesto que desde que regresaran a Japón y más en los años de crianza de Hana, habían sido el propio Yoh y después Manta o Ryu quienes se encargaran de los huéspedes. Ella lo había hecho esta vez sin que nadie se lo pidiera, ni siquiera la propia Jun había decidido quedarse cuando ella bajó y anunció que la habitación estaba lista, Yoh interpretó aquél gesto como un esfuerzo por parte de Tamao de decir _"Puedo con esto, ¿Lo ves?"_, en especial porque cuando Jun accedió a quedarse, Tamao le envió una significativa mirada a él antes de irse detrás de Tao.

Jun por su parte, podía intuir que Tamao era de pocas o nulas palabras, debido a que mientras acomodaba algunos detalles en el cuarto, cuando ella preguntó si podía usar el teléfono, ella se limitó a responder un escueto "Claro" e indicarle; después de preguntar si necesitaba de algo más, que el teléfono se hallaba en el pasillo del primer piso, saliendo de la habitación poco después en el más rotundo silencio.

_"Cual fantasma"_, pensó Jun.

Quisiera admitirlo o no, para Tamao, el tratar con alguien extraño era difícil, incluso siendo una mujer.

Luego que observara a Jun salir hacia el primer piso, se quedó apoyada en la pared, con la mirada perdida en el techo.

¿Lograría poner un pie fuera de la pensión a sabiendas que tendría que alejarse tanto?, por segundos se reprochó mentalmente el haberse ofrecido; pero luego pensó en Hana, lo imaginó feliz junto a sus padres y sintió por segunda vez en el día que estaba haciendo lo correcto para él; después de todo, en la perfecta imagen que formaba en su cabeza de la nueva familia Asakura... ella no tenía lugar.

Caminó entonces, lento hasta su habitación. El cansancio físico era mucho más, aunque el sueño era nulo. Desde que Anna se había marchado a América, ella había aprendido a bloquear sus horas de sueño, prácticamente no "dormía" en todo el sentido de la palabra; simplemente cerraba los ojos y entraba en meditación profunda como única forma de no caer presa de terribles pesadillas. Y aunque no tenía sus energías al 100 % cada día, le eran suficientes para llevar una rutina normal en la medida de lo posible. Aunque a veces caía en letargos involuntarios, que al llegar la mañana, la postraban en cama todo el día.

. —"Necesito dormir"—se dijo tras mucho tiempo, sintiendo cierta melancolía por esa palabra.

Pensó pedirle a Anna que bloqueara sus sueños una vez más, de aquella forma podría dormir por primera vez en meses, sin temor. Podría solo abandonar su cuerpo al letargo más absoluto.

Sus pasos la condujeron hasta el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de Hana, que ella misma se había asegurado que quedara más cercana a la de sus padres que a la suya.

Lo escuchó reír y al asomarse, vio con asombro que la implacable e impenetrable sacerdotisa Anna, había dejado a un lado su coraza, dando paso a la madre que había reprimido tantos años. Hana reía y pataleaba, vencido ante las cosquillas que le provocaba su madre al jugar con él.

. — Tienes mucha energía—dijo Anna en un tono hasta ese día desconocido para todos (Y que seguramente solo Hana conocería).

. — Pues claro... soy hijo de Yoh Asakura y Anna Kyoyama—rió Hanna recordando su repetida y ensayada oración.

Anna se sintió resarcida al escucharlo, Tamao había cumplido su palabra asombrosamente, logrando que su hijo la conociera aun cuando estaba tan lejos de él; sintió aún más agradecimiento porque su hijo se encontrara bien, que fuera tan alegre y lleno de energía.

Entonces se apoyó en su brazo y con su mano libre acarició delicadamente el rostro de su hijo.

. — ¿Qué haces?—preguntó Hana, visiblemente sonrojado y completamente inmóvil mientras seguía la mano de su madre por su rostro.

Anna sonrió.

. — Te reconozco—respondió la sacerdotisa.

. — Jeje; pero mamá Anna... si ya me "reconociste" abajo—rió Hana.

. — Te extrañé... te extrañé mucho—soltó Anna y Hana volvió a enrojecer, Tamao no pudo mirar más y se quedó de espaldas tras la pared de la habitación del niño, a un lado de la pequeña rendija de su puerta deslizable.

. — M-Mamá Tamao me dijo...—escuchó decir a Hanna—. Que un día recuperaría todo el tiempo que... estuvieron lejos.

. — Sí... te prometo que lo haremos—dijo Anna tomando una de sus manitas entre las suyas y haciendo a un lado el pequeño hueco en su estómago al escuchar otra vez a Hana llamar a Tamao "mamá"—. No volveré a irme y tampoco tu padre... desde hoy nos quedaremos contigo siempre.

. — Soy un niño con suerte—dijo Hanna liberando un pensamiento suelto—. Tengo un papá ultra mega fuerte y dos madres muy lindas...

Hana no pudo observar lo que sus palabras provocaron a las dos mujeres, Anna disminuyó un poco su sonrisa, reprochándose un poco el querer ser egoísta con el cariño de su hijo, sabiendo a la vez que no tenía completo derecho de pretender que de la noche a la mañana olvidara a Tamao y la quisiera únicamente a ella.

Tamao ahogó un suspiro. Un trazo cálido y húmedo resbaló de sus ojos hasta caer en el limpio piso de Funbari. Inconscientemente llevó una mano a su vientre,_ "Mamá..."_, pensó y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Hana debía olvidarse de ese término por su bien, y para ello, ella debía desaparecer. No sería fácil tener que "Hacerse a la idea" para un niño de su edad si ella iba y venía a sus anchas en la pensión.

_"Hana no es mi hijo, aunque él me quiera con tal sinceridad. No soy su madre y él debe terminar de entenderlo"_— se dijo la joven antes de encaminarse a su habitación. Las imágenes de ella y Hana juntos, sus recuerdos, todo debía ser bloqueado.

Le esperaba una larga noche de meditación profunda

.

.

.

Luego de llamar al hotel donde había dejado sus cosas, indicando que llegaría al día siguiente para recogerlas, Jun salió al patio interno, detectando inmediatamente la presencia de Lee Bruce Long.

. — De alguna forma supe que no te irías—dijo al ubicarlo, cruzado de brazos y apoyado en uno de los pilares que sujetaban el techo.

. — Has decidido quedarte— se justificó él.

. — Han insistido y... aún guardo la esperanza de que con el descanso, la señorita Tamamura reconsidere la situación e Yoh venga con nosotros—dijo Jun quedándose cerca a Lee Bruce Long.

. — Su madre le ha indicado llevar al Rey Shaman; pero aunque lo lograra, ¿Su hermano aceptaría verle?—preguntó Lee Bruce Long.

Jun suspiró triste.

. — Lo más probable sea que no, pero Yoh podría imponerse, así como se impuso Horokeu, Ren no tendría más remedio que aceptarlo... aunque argumente que le tiene sin cuidado—respondió Jun.

. — Y esa mujer...

. — ¿Te refieres a la señorita Tamamura?... vamos Bruce Long. Si Yoh tiene pocas posibilidades de acercarse a mi hermano, ella las tiene nulas—dijo Jun—. Mi hermano jamás la aceptará, número uno porque nunca pasaron de ser conocidos, que si compartían el aire era casualidad... y número dos...

. — Por el hecho de ser mujer—completó Lee Bruce Long.

. — Precisamente—respondió Jun abrazándose a sí misma—. Ni siquiera quiere verme a mí o a nuestra madre... ¿Cómo podría Tamao Tamamura lograr que...?

Antes que acabara Lee Bruce Long acercó su mano hasta el hombro de ella, ejerciendo cierta presión consoladora.

. — Quiero a mi hermano de vuelta...— se quebró a medias Jun, Lee Bruce Long quedó en reverencial silencio—. No importa el cómo o si tengo que dar mi alma al demonio; lo quiero de vuelta.

. — Lo sé...—Susurró él, Jun entonces colocó su mano sobre la de su acompañante—. Yo sé que harías lo necesario porque Ren Tao volviera a ser el mismo; pero Jun, no puedes tomar la tarea del destino en tus manos.

. — Es que...

. — Piensa Jun... sabes que esta vida como en las demás, nada... NADA sucede por casualidad, si el Rey Shaman no puede ir y de la nada esta mujer se ofreció a abandonar todo por...

. — Por ganar tiempo—refutó Jun alejándose un poco—. No le preocupa mi hermano; ni siquiera lo conoce.

. — ¿Y si realmente puede ser de ayuda?, piensa... el Rey shaman maneja los elementos, ¿El agua, la tierra, la hierba o el fuego puede devolverle la salud a tu hermano?— contestó Lee Bruce Long, Jun desvió la mirada.

. — Yoh es mi última esperanza— Murmuró ella, sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Lee Bruce Long la tomó de los hombros y la hizo mirarlo.

. — Viniste hasta aquí en búsqueda de esa esperanza—dijo él—. La que crees que es la última.

Jun descendió la mirada y Lee Bruce Long cogió su mentón hasta enfocar sus ojos con los suyos.

. — ¿Y si, sin saberlo encontraste otra?—preguntó y Jun ahogó un suspiro—. Cree, Jun Tao... además... si esa chica no es de ayuda, entonces Yoh Asakura prometió acudir.

Jun se sintió algo tonta... Yoh lo había prometido, él acudiría en cuanto Tamao Tamamura aceptara que no podía hacer nada. Detestaba admitirlo, pero eso en su cabeza eso se figuraba en cuestión de días, de modo que ¿Cuál era la diferencia?... definitivamente el que todo se tratase de Ren y su bienestar la ponían a ella en una situación desagradable, en la que era incapaz de mantener la calma.

. — Tienes razón—aceptó al fin—. Lo siento... no logro contenerme ni controlarme cuando se trata de Ren.

. — Necesitas calma... al menos no irás con las manos vacías a China, la señora entenderá...—le animó Lee Bruce Long.

. — Creo que sí... quizá dormir me venga bien después de todo—. Dijo Jun— Pero tú también necesitas...

. — No te preocupes por mí, Jun Tao—respondió el aludido al verla.

. — Aún no he dicho nada—dijo ella.

. — Te conozco. Ahora ve...

Jun le dedicó una corta sonrisa antes de entrar a la casa de nuevo, Lee Bruce Long esperó hasta perderla de vista y volvió a apoyarse en el pilar donde estuviera cuando llegó, se cruzó de brazos y miró al cielo nocturno.

. — Hace mucho no se ve este tipo de cielo en casa—dijo para sí mismo perdiéndose en la profundidad de la noche.

Ya en su habitación Jun se quedó un rato en la ventana observando el mismo cielo.

. — _"Veo que cada día parezco deberle más..."_—pensó respecto a Lee Bruce Long—. _"El inicio de mi vida determinó el fin de la suya... Lee Bruce Long, jamás podré estar en paz contigo"_

Y contradictoriamente una sonrisa triste surcó su rostro. Reafirmando así, una vez más, dedicar su vida a acompañar la muerte de Lee Bruce Long.

_"Quizá encuentre mi propio destino... después de mi muerte"_, pensó la taoísta perdiéndose entre las estrellas de la noche.

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO QUINTO**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**¡Hola, Hola!**

¡Estaba avanzando muy lento! Y ya que no sé lo que me depara la semana y a que he acabado la revisión de este capi, lo subí =D… je, muchas gracias a todos los que la siguen, ¡Hasta la próxima actualización =D!

Un abrazo a la distancia a todos.

**Paola Alarsil.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**REVIEWS**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**Stellar BS—.** De nada, me alegra que te haya gustado el capi n.n, espero que hayas pasado un lindo día =D, gracias mil por seguir ;). Sobre el fic. Lo sé, lo sé, odias a Jeanne =P (la odiarás un nivel más, después n.n) disculpa que recién suba el capi =P, me tocaron elecciones regionales -.-… (Wuju qué "alegría" -.- ya te imaginarás)

Un abrazo Caro =D


	6. Capítulo VI

**.****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****ϛ****η.**

**.****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****.**

**Capítulo VI**

**.****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****ϛ****η.**

**.****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras Jun se encontraba con Lee Bruce Long, Yoh había subido a la segunda planta y pillado a Anna en su rol materno junto a su hijo, el primero en notar su presencia fue Hana, Yoh sonrió como acostumbraba cuando los dos voltearon, _"Es gracioso y tierno ver a Anna jugando"_, pensó el shaman.

Anna en cambio pensaba lo contrario, a ella no le causaba nada de gracia que Yoh la viera en ese "plano", pero decidió pasarlo por alto, al fin y al cabo_ eso no tiene importancia ese día._

. — ¿Los interrumpo?—preguntó Yoh.

. — ¡Padre!—dijo Hana poniéndose en posición de firmes.

. — Jijiji... no me digas "Padre" con tanta ceremonia... no estoy tan viejo, jijiji—rió Yoh sentándose al borde del futón

. — Yoh, esa es la forma correcta de...—comenzó Anna, pero él la miró tranquilo.

. — "Papá" estará bien—dijo Yoh—. Además ya me habías llamado así hace rato, me gusta.

Anna elevó los ojos al cielo y Hana se encogió de hombros.

. — ¡Genial, papá! Pero tú te encargarás de decírselo a mamá Tamao...—condicionó el pequeño, Yoh rascó su cabeza.

. — ¿Y eso por qué?

. — Porque ella me indicó que siempre debía llamarlos "Madre" y "padre"—explicó Hana.

. — Bien, bien, yo se lo diré.

. — Por cierto ¿La has visto?—preguntó Hanna.

. — No desde hace un rato—dijo Yoh notando de pronto la incomodidad de Anna. Hana suspiró decepcionado.

. — Pero ella prometió contarme mi historia... —refunfuñó Hana. Solo Yoh notó que Anna apretó el futón con las manos, descargando sus celos pese a que su expresión era neutral. Entonces Hana giró el rostro hacia ella, sonriéndole al más puro estilo de los Asakura—. Lo bueno es que aún tengo la de mi mamá Anna.

Fue asombroso para Yoh notar un brillo especial en la mirada de su esposa cuando el niño terminó de hablar.

. — Tamao estaba... algo ocupada con Jun Tao—dijo entonces.

. — ¡AH! ¡La hermana de Ren Tao ¿Verdad? el héroe de guerra!—exclamó Hanna.

. — No tan fuerte Hana, ya hay personas durmiendo—. Dijo Anna y el niño reaccionó de manera natural, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado con disciplina.

. — Cierto... es raro tener a tantas personas en casa—dijo el pequeño—. ¿Y el héroe Ren va a venir también, mamá Anna?

. — Lo dudo mucho—respondió ella cruzándose de brazos.

Después de todo y aunque Ren Tao había sido aliado de Yoh, no olvidaba para nada las peripecias que habían pasado por su causa cuando le conocieron, y tampoco se olvidaba del carácter altanero del "héroe de guerra".

. — Ahm, lo que tu madre quiere decir es que... Ren no puede viajar por ahora, él... está enfermo— Añadió Yoh tratando de suavizar la tensión.

. — ¿Los héroes también se pueden enfermar?—´preguntó Hanna, Yoh asintió— ¿Y tú también, papá?

. — Bueno... tengo algunas ventajas—respondió Yoh. De pronto, sin darse cuenta, habían excluido a Anna de la conversación "padre-hijo"

. — ¿Y qué le pasa a Ren Tao?—preguntó Hana—. ¿Y a Hotoreu Usui?.. Y a...a... ¡Espera, espera... yo lo sé!... ¡SI! ¡A Lyserg Dussell!

. — Es Diethel...—. Corrigió Anna—. El otro es Horokeu, no "Hotoreu". Y hace mucho no sabemos nada de ellos.

. — A-Acabamos de llegar—dijo Yoh tratando de disimular el repentino mal temperamento de su esposa—. En la aldea apache no hay teléfonos ni centros de correspondencia jeje...

. — Ow... y... ¿Cómo es la Aldea Apache?

. — Pues verás...—comenzó Yoh y entonces Anna se puso de pie.

. — Yoh... ni creas que porque hemos llegado a casa dejarás de entrenar—dijo ella con suma severidad, Yoh perdió color en el rostro y Hana no supo explicarse cómo su madre se había enfadado tan repentinamente.

. — A-Annita...—titubeó el Rey.

. — ¡Annita, nada! Mañana podrás charlar lo que gustes luego de tu entrenamiento... por lo pronto ve a dormir, te alcanzaré después— ordenó la mujer de manera cortante.

Yoh tan solo la observó unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie, Hana pensaba para sí _"Vaya que mamá si puede enfadarse"_, observando luego a su padre, el "Gran" Rey shaman, soltar un pequeño suspiro antes de acercarse a él.

. — ¿Te gustaría entrenar conmigo mañana?—preguntó a su hijo.

Decir que a Hana le brillaron los ojos más que carteles con luces de neón, fue poco.

. — ¿Qué? ¡¿En serio, papá?! ¡GENIAL!—saltó el niño, aplaudiendo feliz.

. — ¡Hana!—reclamó su madre y él se encogió de hombros.

. — Olvidé la hora...

. — Tu madre tiene razón, es hora de dormir...—dijo Yoh y acto seguido acarició la rubia cabeza de Hana—. Mañana podremos charlar en nuestro entrenamiento.

. — O en los baños termales después—acotó Hana, Yoh sonrió ante la idea, presentía que iba a llevarse muy bien con su hijo.

. — Tú si sabes—festejó el Rey y en cuestión de segundos, padre e hijo juntaron sus puños en señal de complicidad.

Contradictoriamente, Anna se sentía cada vez más y más desplazada; por lo que con un fuerte carraspeo y una mirada asesina que recorrió la espina dorsal de su esposo, dio por terminada la "complicidad". Luego, Yoh salió lo más rápido que pudo confiando en que la ira de Anna no afectaría a Hana al menos por ese día.

Y efectivamente, Hana tuvo al menos una de sus historias esa noche antes de que su madre declarara que era tiempo de dormir, a lo que el niño, inteligentemente, no presentó ninguna objeción. Luego de cerciorarse que su hijo se había dormido, la gran sacerdotisa recorrió su antiguo hogar un poco, sintiendo las presencias de todos, lo cual le puso de peor humor, ya que si bien su poder había aumentado muchísimo, el que no pudiera controlarlo en ese momento solo era señal de que no estaba en equilibrio con ella misma.

La señora Golva se lo había advertido: el reencuentro con su hijo sería hasta cierto punto traumatizante y debía prepararse para muchas reacciones, rechazo, indiferencia, odio, quizá aceptación... y aunque recibió lo último, su sentido materno, reprimido por tantos años, le clamaba por egoísmo, a tal punto que no quería sentirse desplazada por nadie en su lugar y tiempo con su hijo... ni siquiera aunque se tratara del propio Yoh.

Se tomó su tiempo para regresar a su habitación, tenía un sentimiento ambiguo en el pecho e imploró a todos sus ancestros que a Yoh no se le ocurriera preguntar absolutamente nada, por su bien... y por el suyo propio. Sin embargo, el no estar en equilibrio le llevó a actuar; como ella decía; "Con torpeza", puesto que no era la única que había aumentado sus poderes, Yoh Asakura, al dominar por completo a los Grandes Espíritus, era por ende el shaman más poderoso sobre la tierra, con habilidades tan sorprendentes que su imagen de "Despreocupado" no llegaba a expresar... entre ellas...leer la mente.

. — Por eso entre otras razones nunca quise que me acompañaras a América—dijo cuando ella se echó a su lado—. Lo siento...

. — No te atrevas a usar tus poderes conmigo—advirtió Anna, dándole la espalda.

. — No puedo evitarlo si persistes en tu vieja costumbre de no decir lo que te está afectando—respondió Yoh—. No estás bien.

. — ¿Y tú qué sabes?— Le recriminó ella volteando para fulminarlo con la mirada, pero Yoh no se mostró ni enojado, ni afectado, simplemente le miró con cariño—. No sabes nada Yoh, por muy Rey shaman que seas... ya, ¡Deja de mirarme de esa forma!

Yoh respiró profundo mientras Anna le sostenía la mirada para dejarle en claro que no iba a aceptar ningún "Sabio análisis" de su parte; sin embargo, cuando ella volvía a darle la espalda, Yoh impidió que lo hiciera del todo.

. — Hana solo necesita conocerte por ti, Anna— dijo y sintió cómo ella se tensaba—. Date tiempo...

Anna frunció los labios y giró un poco su rostro para que él no la viera, Yoh no había dicho "Dale tiempo..." refiriéndose a Hana, sino a ella misma. A esas alturas no supo si lo había deducido por sus habilidades o por ser simplemente Yoh.

. — Eres un presumido—murmuró como pudo—. Que no se te haga costumbre usar tus poderes conmigo, hoy fue una excepción; pero no volveré a...

. — No es necesario usar mis poderes para saber lo que sucede—dijo Yoh en tono sereno, y con algo más de fuerza logró que la terca Anna girara hacia él por completo—. Te conozco... y ahora, en este momento Anna, te sientes más madre que nunca y es justo no querer compartir a tu hijo con nadie, es justo querer su cariño solo para ti...

Lejos de todo pronóstico, Anna lució pasmada, asustada de verse a sí misma totalmente expuesta, Yoh no varió su mirada afectuosa, incluso cuando ella trató de empujarlo.

. — Y lo tendrás... solo deja que Hana te conozca por ti, él ya te quiere por todo lo que Tamao le ha dicho de ti, estoy seguro que todo mejorará cuando te conozca y se acostumbre a ti—le dijo, sintiéndola temblar.

Después la abrazó con ternura, esperando a que ella le empujara en aras de proteger su orgullo; pero no lo hizo, Anna solo golpeó su puño contra su pecho en señal de protesta por haberla derrotado y acto seguido se aferró a su yukata ocultando el rostro contra él.

. — "Mi querida Anna"—pensó Yoh cerrando los ojos y estrechándola con fuerza al sentirla llorar—. "No te tomará mucho ganarte a Hana, lo sé... te llegará a amar, así como yo lo hice un día".

Así pasó la primera noche de los Asakura, por fin en casa tras tantos años de ausencia.

.

.

.

Para sorpresa de Tamao, la primera en despertarse al día siguiente no fue ella, sino Anna, y para mayor sorpresa, no fue a Hana al primero que fue a ver... sino a ella.

. — Tamao ¿Estás despierta?—preguntó Anna y Tamao abrió—. Te sentí activa.

. — Buenos días, Anna—dijo ella—. Terminaba de organizar mi habitación.

Anna miró por encima de su hombro y vio la ropa sobre el futón, la maleta abierta y algunas cosas dentro.

. — ¿Piensas ir a alguna parte?—preguntó la sacerdotisa, Tamao se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que pasara.

. — Yoh ¿No te lo dijo?—respondió Tamao y tras una breve pausa metió un par de medias más en la maleta—. Me iré con la señorita Jun Tao.

. — ¿Qué?—murmuró Anna, Tamao le sonrió un poco.

. — Anoche, luego del relato de lo que le sucedió al joven Ren, la señorita Jun le pidió a Yoh que viajara a China para verlo—explicó Tamao, y antes que Anna pudiera replicar continuó—. No se enfade con él si no se lo ha dicho, después de todo... seré yo quien vaya a China.

. — _"Yoh... ya te castigaré después, pero primero lo primero"_—pensó Anna—. Anoche no pudimos charlar.

. — Supuse que querrías tiempo con Hana—respondió Tamao.

. — ¿Cómo has estado Tamao?—preguntó Anna—. Si te lo pregunto es porque me has sorprendido con tu decisión de dejar Japón.

Tamao supo de inmediato que Anna trataría de convencerla de no viajar, por lo que bloqueó su mente para contrarrestar, en lo que pudiera, los poderes de la Gran Sacerdotisa, luego dibujó una sonrisa tranquila mientras tomaba con las manos una yukata y lo doblaba "serenamente".

. — Me encuentro mucho mejor—dijo Tamao mientras doblaba la prenda.

. — ¿Tanto como para salir de Japón?—dijo Anna.

. — No es para tanto, solo serán unos meses y...—intentó decir Tamao.

. — ¿En nuestra ausencia saliste de Funbari?—preguntó Anna.

. — No he salido de la ciudad, la pensión no podía quedarse sola y tampoco podía viajar con Hana, no soy tutora oficial—explicó Tamao con calma—. Además ¿Por qué tendría que viajar? nada nos ha faltado todo este tiempo.

. — Ya veo—dijo Anna mirándole suspicaz, entonces se acercó al tocador de la habitación, un poco más cerca de Tamao en tanto que ella guardaba la yukata pulcramente doblada en la maneta—. ¿Cómo vas con los sueños?

La pelirosa se detuvo un poco, solo fracciones de segundos para volver a la "normalidad aparente".

. — A nivel cero—respondió, fingiendo control sobre sí misma.

. — ¿Aprendiste a bloquear tu subconsciente?—preguntó Anna.

. — No, pero la meditación ha sido de gran ayuda—dijo Tamao.

. — Meditación... es decir "letargos"—refutó Anna.

. — Bueno...

. — Debí suponerlo—. Se adelantó Anna cruzándose de brazos—. Esta tarde iremos al doctor.

. —N-No hace falta—titubeó Tamao.

. — ¿Has ido hace poco?— preguntó la sacerdotisa.

. — N-No...—musitó Tamao, de pronto e indirectamente se sentía acorralada.

. — Entonces asumo que el último doctor que te atendió fue Fausto ¿Me equivoco?—siguió Anna.

. — Sí... A-Anna ¿Adónde quieres llegar?—Preguntó Tamao, deteniendo su quehacer y volteando a enfrentarla.

. — Tamao, dime si realmente te encuentras lista para viajar a China, sin contar que vas a enfrentarte con Ren Tao... si mal no recuerdo le tenías miedo en el torneo—dijo Anna, Tamao desvió la mirada.

. — E-Eso no cuenta... han pasado muchos años—replicó no muy segura.

. — Y sin contar que se trata de un hombre... ¿Eso está bien para ti?—interrumpió Anna.

Tamao no supo qué contestar por poco tiempo, pero entonces se armó de un valor que no poseía en absoluto.

. — Iré a intentar curarlo, eso es todo... ni siquiera sé si lo conseguiré, pero... creo que voy a ser de ayuda.

. — No has dicho si el hecho de que Ren Tao sea un hombre esté bien para ti— repitió Anna.

Tamao le miró fijamente, sintió los labios secos y con excusa de respirar los humedeció un poco, Anna no descendió su mirada en ningún momento, en clara señal de que no se iría sin una respuesta. Nuevamente Tamao hizo de tripas corazón y esperó que su mentira fuera convincente.

. — Sí—respondió Tamao—. No es algo que me siga importando... solo... solo es un herido que precisa de tratamiento.

Anna la evaluó unos segundos y para alegría momentánea de Tamao, desvió la mirada.

. — Tú no eres un médico—dijo Anna.

. — Lo sé... en realidad—titubeó Tamao algo más segura—. Quiero que Yoh y tú se queden con Hana, sería injusto que Yoh tuviera que viajar tan pronto... además conoces la característica de mi energía espiritual.

. — Entonces te consideras lista para enfrentar un mundo que desconoces—dijo Anna—. Con todo lo que ello representa.

. — Sí, me siento lista... estoy lista—dijo Tamao esperando que el interrogatorio hubiera terminado.

Anna entonces dejó caer los brazos a sus costados.

. — Supongo que si te encuentras bien con eso, no hay inconveniente— agregó girando un poco, Tamao volvía a sentirse nerviosa, por lo que buscó ocupación en seguir doblando su ropa—. Porque no hay inconveniente ¿Cierto?

. — No lo hay...—corroboró Tamao metiendo una blusa sin doblar, solo para coger otra prenda, comenzaba a demostrar sus nervios.

. — Me alegra oír eso—. Dijo Anna y Tamao la sintió alejarse, entonces respiró tranquila—. Sería difícil que establezcas contacto en China si aún tienes miedo, Ren Tao no es una persona fácil de manejar.

. —Daré mi mejor intento entonces—respondió Tamao.

. — No dudo eso, lo que temo es que en tu afán de ayudar, te sobre esfuerces y termines echando por tierra la calma que has conseguido reunir hasta ahora—especuló Anna, Tamao movió la cabeza en señal de negación, lista a replicar.

Pero entonces la sacerdotisa le cogió el brazo sin previo aviso, provocando que ella saltara en su sitio y tratara de alejarse por todo medio posible, Anna no la soltó y la miró severa.

. — No podrás evitar el contacto humano allá, ¿Cómo soportarás si no toleras el roce de nadie, ni siquiera el mío?—dijo Anna sin soltarla, Tamao tembló.

. —Me ha… ¡Me has tomado por sorpresa, no es lo mismo!—rebatió ella, todavía luchando los liberarse.

. — ¿En verdad?, ¿Y podrás excusarte con las personas allá de la misma manera?—dijo Anna con su voz cortante como el hierro, su mano no aflojaba ni un ápice la presión ejercida en el brazo de Tamao—. ¿Cuándo te ayuden a llevar la maleta? ¿Cuándo te saluden? ¿Cuándo quieran pasarte algo o ayudarte o simplemente cuando intenten ser amables?

. — ¡Anna!—reclamó ella con voz quebrada, sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas que el orgullo no dejaba salir.

Anna la soltó.

. — No estás lista para afrontar un viaje así, ¿Comprendes el peligro que significa?, tu mente está en juego Tamao y actualmente aún maquina en tu contra—dijo la sacerdotisa, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Le has comunicado a Jun Tao ese "inconveniente"?

. — Lo controlaré, ¡No es necesario que nadie más lo sepa!— exclamó Tamao, apenas normalizando su respiración.

. — ¿Y sabes que es necesario tocar a Ren Tao si quieres utilizar tu energía?—Preguntó Anna—. ¿Qué pasará si "recuerdas" y no puedes evitarlo?... ¿Saldrás corriendo?

. — ¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto? ¡He decidido que iré y no hay punto de negación a ello!—reclamó Tamao.

Anna frunció el ceño.

. — Te guste o no, me preocuparé por ti—añadió con severidad, pero entonces al lograr que Tamao se callara suavizó su gesto—. Quieres aparentar fortaleza, pero yo sé que eres como un cristal frágil, Tamao. Recuerda, yo sé todo lo que has pasado al igual que Yoh, no quieras fingir con nosotros.

Tamao desvió la mirada.

. — Sin embargo…—añadió Anna atrayendo la atención de la pelirosa—. Confío en ti… has de saber que tanto Yoh como yo confiaríamos nuestras vidas a tus manos.

Tamao abrió los ojos sorprendida, Anna soslayó la mirada un poco y una corta sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

. — Lo hemos hecho ya todos estos años—dijo la sacerdotisa y Tamao comprendió que se refería a Hana.

Hana era el símbolo de la vida de Yoh y Anna, y sí… se lo habían confiado a ella sin dudar. Desvió la mirada.

. — Trataré de dar lo mejor que pueda dar—dijo Tamao, Anna giró a verla—. Cuando sienta que puedo descontrolarme, me rendiré. Puedo prometértelo Anna, solo… quiero, no… NECESITO intentarlo, no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre.

. — Eso lo comprendo, pero temo que no puedas reprimir tu pasado por más tiempo—dijo Anna—. Ya no estás acostumbrada a las hostilidades y créeme que ese chino presumido puede ser muy hostil contigo si quiere… 

. —Yo…—titubeó Tamao—. No puedo predisponerme a ello, sí… está bien, admito que nunca traté al joven Ren más allá de un saludo ocasional, pero…

. — ¿Y Hana?—. Le interrumpió Anna, Tamao prestó atención de nuevo, olvidando el tema de Ren Tao por inercia.

. — ¿Por qué preguntas por Hana?—dijo ella—. Él estará bien aquí, con ustedes.

. — ¿Sabe que te vas a ir?

. — Ahm… no, pero…

. — Vamos, no me estás dando la imagen responsable que tenía de ti—refutó Anna, Tamao le miró confusa, Anna suspiró cansada, en verdad le costaba reconocer aquello, pero Yoh había tenido mucho que ver con que ella comprendiera y alejara sus temores e inseguridades respecto a la relación de Tamao y Hanna—. Él te ha visto como a su madre todos estos años, desde que tiene uso de razón, ¿Esperas que Hana reaccione como si nada al saber que te marcharás de su lado?

Tamao ladeó un poco la mirada; pero no demoró mucho en endurecerla.

. — No soy su madre, él lo sabe, lo ha sabido siempre, y ahora que estás aquí no tiene que resentir el quedarse solo, las cosas vuelven a ser como deben—argumentó Tamao.

. — Tamao, el amor no se mide con el deber… simplemente existe— dijo Anna con voz sabia, cediendo sus celos maternos—. Y… Hana te ama.

Tamao tuvo unas repentinas ganas de llorar.

. — Asumo que la confusión de sus afectos pase con la edad… yo…, en verdad, no puedo ser "Mamá Tamao" por siempre, él debe aprender a diferenciar las cosas— respondió afín a un carácter frío e impenetrable, tratando de ignorar el vuelco en su corazón—. El que yo me vaya ayudará a que…

De pronto la puerta de la habitación fue deslizada de improviso, las dos mujeres voltearon al mismo tiempo, quedando impactadas en el acto, frente a dos ojitos llenos de lágrimas.

Ambas se quedaron sin habla por un rato. Hana había escuchado todo.

**.****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****.**

**.****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****.**

**FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO SEXTO**

**.****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****.**

**.****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****ϛ****η****.**

¡Y me rayé!, terminé de revisar el sexto, así que, aludiendo al mismo argumento del capítulo pasado: "No sé lo que me depara la semana"; lo subo inmediatamente (Paciencia, ya aparecerá Rencito) =D.

Espero les haya gustado.

¡Un abrazo!

**Paola Alarsil**


	7. Capítulo VII

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**Capítulo VII**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

. — Hana…— Anna fue la primera en recobrar el habla, dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados. A su lado, Tamao había contenido el aliento con la mirada fija en niño. Tanto ella como Anna sentían como si alguien estuviera estrujándoles el corazón.

Hana temblaba un poco en medio de un puchero que trataba de contener con todas sus fuerzas, miró a su madre biológica en cuanto ella pronunció su nombre; pero no tardó mucho en mirar de nuevo a Tamao, quien sintió como si le "empujara" con los ojos.

. —Di que no es cierto…— Logró pronunciar el niño conteniendo sus pucheros con sumo esfuerzo mientras sus ojos se anegaban de lágrimas.

Tamao no sabía qué decir ni cómo actuar, Hana repitió su pedido con más lentitud tragando una bocanada de aire en el proceso; la mujer miró a Anna de soslayo antes de adoptar una postura fría y severa.

. — Si sabías que estaba conversando con tu madre y necesitabas entrar, debiste llamar a la puerta antes Hana, no te he enseñado a ser descortés—Tanto Anna como Hana se quedaron en el más rotundo silencio, entonces el niño tomó aire más de tres veces antes de entrar, esta vez frunciendo el ceño.

. — ¡Di que no es cierto, mamá!— rugió el niño, Tamao frunció el ceño esperando amedrentarlo; pero Hana no retrocedió. Por otro lado Anna no sabía cómo intervenir, tan solo vio cómo Tamao preparaba un nuevo argumento y luego vio a Hana terminando con el espacio entre ellos, agitando los brazos con furia—. ¡Di que no te irás! ¡DILO!

. — ¡Suficiente!—exclamó Tamao—. ¡Nunca te he permitido alzarme la voz, y mucho menos lo voy a permitir estando presente tu madre!

Hana pareció retroceder ante la dura mirada de Tamao.

. — Voy a irme, ya lo has oído, no tienes que reclamar por mis decisiones, ¡Ahora discúlpate Hana!

Tamao esperaba que su habitual autoridad surtiera efecto en el niño, esperaba que Hana hiciera una venia, como le había enseñado y se disculpara para luego irse; pero él no se movió, se mantuvo con los ojos muy abiertos y cuando ella estuvo dispuesta a repetir la orden, dejó de contener sus lágrimas por más tiempo.

. —No me quieres…—musitó el niño mientras las lágrimas inundaban más y más sus mejillas—. Por eso te vas… ¡Me estás dejando porque no me quieres!

. — Hana— Le llamó Tamao sintiendo algo pesado en el corazón, el niño negó con la cabeza.

. — ¡No me quieres!— Gritó Hana, echando a correr fuera de la habitación, sin percatarse de la cercanía de su padre, quien ajeno a todo lo que había acontecido, levantó su mano en señal de saludo, sonriéndole amistosamente.

. — ¡Hola hijo! ¿Listo para…?— Comenzó Yoh alegre como siempre; pero Hana lo ignoró pasando como rayo por su lado envuelto en llanto—. ¡Hana!— exclamó en vano, dudó un segundo entre averiguar la razón del estado de su hijo y seguirlo, optando por ir tras de él.

Mientras tanto Tamao y Anna se habían mantenido en sus posiciones en la habitación luego de la intempestiva salida de Hana.

. —No puedo reclamarte nada—dijo entonces Anna, rompiendo el silencio—. Desempeñaste mi papel por cinco años. Lo que le dijiste es lo que mi "Yo" de hace años hubiera dicho.

. — Será mejor entonces… debe ordenar su vida— agregó Tamao sin pensar, aferrándose a la postura fría que le evitaba "sentir", giró entonces hacia Anna—. Además no se queda solo, pronto va a olvidarme, los niños olvidan rápido y…

. —Esto me va a doler más a mí que a ti… perdóname, por favor— dijo Anna casi atropelladamente, Tamao la miró confundida, pero no llegó a formular una sílaba en su mente cuando Anna le dio una corta, pero certera bofetada.

Nuevamente reinó el silencio, Tamao sintió sin razón que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, llevó una mano a su mejilla golpeada, Anna tenía ladeada la mirada, la pose relajada, aunque al mismo tiempo la mano que había usado para golpearla vuelta puño.

. — ¿P-Por qué…?... ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!—preguntó Tamao en un hilillo de voz indignado, Anna apenas y la miró, se sentía avergonzada, aunque no arrepentida.

. — Una vieja costumbre quizá—respondió ella optando por mirarle a los ojos—. Quiero que reacciones…

. — ¿Q-Q-Qué?

. — No eres yo… ¡Tú eres Tamao!—dijo Anna—. ¿Entiendes?, ¿Crees que no te observo?... cuando lo viste entrar, cuando viste su carita te tembló el cuerpo, apretaste tus manos y te contuviste de echarle los brazos al cuello y prometerle lo que él quisiera escuchar.

. — N-No…—dijo Tamao—. No es cierto…

. — Tamao ¡Deja de mentirte! ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡Vuelve a ser tu misma!— exclamó la sacerdotisa y entonces dejó que sus bellas facciones se estremecieran—. A mí… a mí no querrá escucharme, no me conoce…

Luego elevó la mirada severa hacia Tamao.

. — Ve con él y sé Tamao—la joven pelirosa de nuevo sintió ganas de llorar. Anna emitió un ligero suspiro—. Tendrá años para conocer a la real "Anna", es a Tamao… a "Mamá Tamao" a quien necesita ahora.

Las palabras de Anna lograron que las lagrimitas que había estado conteniendo salieran al fin. Se sintió impotente y culpable por la forma en que había tratado a Hanna, vaciló algunos segundos más hasta que…

. — ¡¿Qué rayos estás esperando?!—gritó Anna y ella como si le hubieran dicho "En sus marcas, listos FUERA" salió corriendo de la habitación.

Buscó en el patio, en el piso inferior y no encontró al niño, recorrió entonces la cocina y el comedor con el mismo resultado. Comenzaba a angustiarse cuando escuchó la voz de Yoh.

. — Vamos Hana, abre… cuéntame lo que sucedió ¿Si?—decía el rey Shaman, en consecuencia, ella dirigió sus pasos hasta una especie de almacén que había mandado construir para guardar los implementos de entrenamiento.

. — ¡Ya dije que no voy a hablar! ¡Quiero estar solo!—gritó Hanna, y la angustia en el corazón de Tamao disminuyó, al menos ya sabía dónde estaba.

. — Vamos, no puede ser tan terrible, apuesto a que si lo hablas encontraremos una solución, todo va a estar bien…— Insistió Yoh pacientemente.

. — ¡No! ¡Nada va a estar bien! ¡Es mentira!—replicó Hana entre llanto, Tamao entonces carraspeó.

. —Tamao…

. — Déjame hablar con él—. Le pidió ella, y por alguna razón Yoh la notó extraña; pero tras pensarlo unos cuantos segundos asintió y le cedió su lugar.

Tamao avanzó cautelosa y colocó las manos y oreja contra la puerta, adentro se podía aún escuchar los sollozos de Hana.

. — Hana…—. Le llamó con voz suave, tal cual lo haría la Tamao original, sin pizca de drasticidad.

. — ¡Vete!—respondió el niño al rato.

. — No puedo…—respondió Tamao.

. — ¡Te irás ¿O no?! Ahora o después ¡Te irás!—reclamó el niño, a un lado Yoh fue comprendiendo lo que había sucedido.

. —Sí… es cierto—dijo Tamao—. Yo no te mentiría nunca diciendo que no me iré… en efecto, voy a irme.

Hana lloró más fuerte; pero antes de que pudiera formular frase alguna, ella continuó.

. —Pero sí puedo decir… que no es cierto que me vaya por lo que tú estás pensando—agregó Tamao—. Si salieras, podría explicarte las cosas…

Reinó el silencio unos cuantos segundos.

. — Entonces…—balbuceó el pequeño Hana—. ¿Si me quieres?

Tamao suspiró aliviada, cerró los ojos concentrándose en la sensación de tibieza que inundaba su pecho, aquella que pocas veces dejaba emanar con libertad.

. — Con todo el corazón, cariño—susurró ella contra la puerta.

Yoh se mantuvo como silente espectador, al rato apareció junto a él la misma Anna, quien lo obligó a retroceder mientras Tamao charlaba con el niño, pero no pudieron irse al escuchar aquellas últimas palabras de Tamao hacia su hijo. Más sorprendidos se quedaron cuando la puerta del almacén se abrió e intempestivamente Hana salió de allí, directo a rodear la cintura de Tamao con los brazos, mientras ocultaba el rostro contra su vientre.

. — ¡Mamá Tamao!— había exclamado el niño, Tamao no dudó en cobijarlo entre sus brazos para luego agacharse a su altura y limpiar su rostro con las manos.

Definitivamente, Hana era el único ser vivo a quien Tamao le dirigía ese gesto dulce y lleno de comprensión, mucho más, seguramente era el único ser vivo a quien Tamao le permitía tocarla… incluso, era tan poco frecuente para el mismo Hana que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

. — ¿Ahora podemos hablar?—preguntó Tamao sin borrar su sonrisa.

Hana asintió automáticamente y la siguió hasta el estanque, allí Tamao hizo un sencillo y rápido resumen del problema del "héroe de guerra" Ren Tao, y de cómo su hermana había ido a pedir ayuda. El relato dejó al niño con la boca abierta.

. — Así que… es porque el héroe Ren Tao está enfermo que tú vas a ir a cuidarle—concluyó.

Tenía esa costumbre de llamar "héroe", tanto a Ren, a Horo-Horo, a Fausto, a Lyserg Diethel, Chocolove McDonnell y cuanto shaman hubiera participado en la guerra junto a sus padres, aunque hacía una excepción con Ryu, a quien llamaba "Tío" más que "Gran héroe". Incluso los conocía a todos por fotografía.

. — Podría decirse…sabes que Yoh es el Rey shaman, pero quiero que él y Anna pasen un tiempo contigo antes de que su presencia sea exigida en China—dijo Tamao.

. — No entiendo…

. — Es posible que Ren Tao esté muy enfermo, tu padre siendo el rey shaman podrá ayudar de seguro, pero yo quiero ir a ver si puedo ayudar un poco—. Explicó Tamao.

. — Pero vas a regresar ¿Verdad?

Ella dudó unos segundos de responder, Hana le miró con tal insistencia que terminó por asentir resignada.

. — ¿Cuándo?

. — No lo sé, Hana—respondió con sinceridad—. No sé cuánto tiempo deba quedarme allá.

. — ¿Puedo ir contigo?— Le preguntó el niño.

. — No—. Le respondió tajante al inicio, para luego coger el infantil rostro cabizbajo con una mano—. No es un lugar para niños… es como… un hospital y pocas personas tienen permiso de estar junto al joven Ren… yo quiero que te quedes aquí.

. —Pero…

. — Quiero que te quedes, estás en casa y tus padres han regresado… ahora mismo están muy preocupados por ti—añadió Tamao, Hana desvió la mirada—. Dales la oportunidad de que se acerquen, conócelos… deja que ellos te conozcan.

El niño asintió.

. — Promételo Hana, prométeme que harás lo que te he pedido, solo entonces no me preocuparé por ti cuando esté en China—dijo Tamao, el niño respiró hondo y asintió enfáticamente, aunque triste.

. —Te lo prometo, mamá—dijo Hana y Tamao se permitió abrazarlo contra sí.

Y tanto él como ella se sintieron maravillados, él porque escasas veces Tamao lo abrazaba y ella por la sensación a inocencia y tranquilidad que experimentaba con la cercanía de Hana. Por vez primera no tuvo miedo, ni malos recuerdos ante el calor ajeno, tuvo ganas de llorar y solo acarició los cabellos de quien había criado como su hijo tantos años… sintiéndose profundamente agradecida con él.

Habiéndole explicado las cosas a Hana, solo quedaba hacer la maleta, Jun se sorprendió de que solo llevara una sola valija; pero luego consideró que era señal de una estadía "No larga" en China; por lo que no objetó nada.

Y así el día de la despedida llegó.

Tamao nunca pensó que fuera tan difícil irse esa mañana; había pedido un día de plazo para tener las cosas en orden en la pensión; Jun Tao no había mostrado objeción en esperar un día más; aunque no estuviera del todo convencida de la decisión de Tamao.

En primer lugar… porque dudaba que la aparente "timidez" de ella ayudara en algo con el problemático carácter de su hermano. En segundo lugar… porque no era que la joven quisiera ayudar a su hermano, simplemente quería que Yoh no viajara y en tercer lugar, porque dudaba muchísimo que Ren le dejara permanecer más de dos horas en China; mucho menos que le dejara curarle… si es que en determinado caso pudiera hacerlo.

Sin embargo, el día y la hora llegaron. Anna e Yoh les desearon buen viaje y Hana le entregó un papel enrollado a Tamao, diciendo enfáticamente que era para el "Gran héroe Ren Tao" de su parte y que solo él podía verlo, luego se permitió darle un fuerte abrazo y los observaron marchar en uno de los coches de lujo de la familia Tao.

Horas más tarde, en pleno vuelo de regreso a China, ninguno de los tres hablaba; podría decirse que el silencio se había hecho una especie de nuevo lenguaje. De vez en cuando, Jun observaba a Tamao mirando por la ventanilla del avión, ella suspiraba pausadamente y luego dibujaba algo sobre la superficie lisa y fría de la ventanilla.

Tamao se sentía ya muy lejos de casa; pero sumado a ello sentía una especie de vacío en el pecho desde que se había despedido de Hana. Esbozó una triste sonrisa al saber al pequeño lejos; pero se dijo entonces que "Era así como debían ser las cosas"… todo, paulatinamente tendría que retomar su orden natural. En la soledad de su privacidad (Aún con Jun y Lee Bruce Long), podía permitirse el dolor de dejar al pequeño que hasta ese entonces había considerado un hijo.

"Estaré bien" se dijo Tamao y entonces cortó su letargo enfocando la mirada en Jun, quien bebía algo caliente. Meditó un poco más sobre la situación que se le presentaba; estaba en camino a China para ayudar al hermano de la señorita; la idea si bien no la entusiasmaba en lo absoluto, tampoco le desagradaba; simplemente estaba haciendo lo necesario para que la familia Asakura no tuviera que separarse tan pronto. Precisamente no había sido muy dulce o cuidadosa en su trato con la señorita Tao, y aunque se había disculpado medianamente, seguía sintiéndose incómoda en su presencia.

Pero si quería evitar malos tragos, malos entendidos o simplemente esa incomodidad, debía de hacer algo; al menos mostrarse interesada en lo que le sucedía al joven Ren; aunque fuera solo en términos médicos.

. — Señorita Jun—dijo Tamao rompiendo su silencio; Jun elevó la mirada no muy segura de haberla escuchado o imaginado que hablaba; pero al tener la mirada de Tamao sobre sí, dejó la tacita que sostenía a un lado y miró hacia ella con gesto adusto.

. — Dime...-. Respondió Jun con voz suave—. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, si gustas.

. — D-Disculpe...—. Comenzó Tamao—. Me preguntaba sobre... sobre el estado del joven Ren.

. — ¿De Ren?—. Preguntó Jun.

. — Luego que Yoh se convirtiera en el rey Shaman yo...—. Comenzó Tamao, pero Jun enseguida notó como su mirada se ensombrecía drásticamente—. Yo... no estuve al tanto de lo que sucedió con los demás, no serví de mucho en la recuperación de los heridos como el doctor Fausto... por eso me preguntaba ¿Cuál era el estado del joven Ren?

Jun no pudo evitar analizar a la jovencita; su tono de voz se había ensombrecido; pero no se mostraba dura o cortante como cuando la había visto en la pensión; sino que escondía una sensación de congoja y miedo.

. — Ren fue herido durante la última batalla— decidió decir Jun, tomando de nuevo su tacita—. Una flecha cargada de energía espiritual de elemento fuego atravesó su pierna; el efecto hizo sus nervios y músculos se quemaran en el acto. La recuperación al inicio no fue sencilla, los nervios estaban muy dañados, pero con continuos ejercicios logró ponerse de pie...

Entonces hizo una pausa en su relato; haciendo un pare debido al recuerdo de Jeanne; cuando se enteró de lo sucedido quiso buscarla personalmente y echarle alguna maldición familiar; o al menos retarla a duelo... pero por orden de Ren tuvo que aguantarse las ganas; aunque eso no significara que no pudiera detestarla con libertad absoluta.

. — Sin embargo, luego de lo sucedido con Maiden, Ren se negó a seguir tratamientos. Incluso habíamos conseguido nuevos especialistas—. Continuó Jun luego de beber un poco de su té—. Pero no quiso a ninguno, dejó de entrenar, se recluyó en casa... con esa interrupción su pierna se recuperó de mala forma, además que por lo que Horokeu me ha dicho, aún supura de vez en cuando... a pesar de los años.

. — ¿Aún no ha cerrado la herida?—. Preguntó Tamao asombrada, Jun negó con la cabeza.

. — Fue hecha con energía espiritual—. Dijo Jun—. Me tranquiliza un poco que Horokeu esté con mi hermano; se encarga personalmente de él. Ren solo deja que él se le acerque... pero esa herida me preocupa.

. — Demuestra que no ha cicatrizado correctamente o que la energía espiritual sigue activa lastimándolo—. Concluyó Tamao—. Entiendo...

. — Horokeu trató de convencerlo de tomar los tratamientos que mis padres habían conseguido—. Dijo Jun—. Pero Ren ha perdido completamente cualquier motivación.

. — Si...—. Comenzó Tamao—. Si la herida no ha cicatrizado o ha cicatrizado mal, la curación puede resultar dolorosa.

. — No quiero desanimarte Tamao—dijo Jun mirándole esta vez con seriedad—. No estoy segura que mi hermano siquiera te deje acercarte.

. — L-Lo hizo con el joven Horo-Horo—. Dijo Tamao.

. — Es diferente—dijo Jun—. Horokeu no tuvo intención de ayudarlo... o al menos eso le hizo creer; argumentó que no quería regresar a los arduos entrenamientos de su hermana y que si Ren no le dejaba quedarse pues no le quedaría de otra que irse con Yoh a Japón.

. — Entiendo...—dijo Tamao rápidamente—. El joven Ren no quiere lástima.

Podía comprender esa actitud, podía comprenderla a la perfección porque durante años ella se había sentido así, cualquier mirada condescendiente por mínima que fuera le resultaba odiosa, insoportable, y podía transformar su actitud de tal forma que llegara a tratar mal a quien fuera condescendiente con ella; en especial si se trataba de un hombre, en ese caso ponía el doble de énfasis en su actitud de rechazo. _"No puede haber nada peor que la lástima"_

Jun Tao intercambió una rápida mirada con Lee Bruce Long que hasta entonces se había mantenido como silente espectador; silente y observador de cualquier detalle que Jun Tao se perdiera; como siempre.

. — El amo Ren es un hombre de carácter complicado—dijo Lee Bruce Long en dirección a Tamao—. No espere que acepte de buen grado ningún tratamiento curativo.

. — Temo que eso es cierto—. Corroboró Jun—. Es probable que mi hermano se muestre grosero, brusco... ¿Comprendes?

Tamao miró hacia el piso del avión unos segundos; bien, nunca se dijo que fuera fácil; quizá resultara un poco más complicado de lo que pensó; pero después de todo tendría que soportar e insistir cuanto menos dos meses; _"Así Hanna estará con sus padres un poco, si... no será tan malo y si el joven Ren me admite, quizá pueda ayudarlo también"_ se animó.

Eso último quizá fuera lo más difícil si sucedía; no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo desastroso, o hasta asqueroso que pudiera resultar su tarea de curación; pero simplemente lo que no podía tolerar desde hacía años era la cercanía de las personas; mucho menos tener que tocarlas... quizá la única excepción hasta ese momento fuera Hanna.

. — No sabremos qué sucederá hasta hacer el intento—. Concluyó Tamao luego de esa breve pausa.

. — No te he ofrecido nada, tenemos todo tipo de bebidas calientes—. Dijo Jun cambiando el tema—. ¿Gustas algo?

El gesto de Tamao volvió a suavizarse y aceptó un té; Jun Tao pensó que quizá había tenido una primera mala impresión de la jovencita; era muy extraña, capaz de imponerse como ella sola, mostrarse dura, fría, casi como la Gran Sacerdotisa Anna... pero por breves momentos resultaba pareciendo sumisa, frágil y muy tímida.

Al igual que Tamao, Jun creía que lo único que conseguiría la jovencita sería atrasar la llegada de Yoh; quizá con muchísima suerte, con Ren afiebrado hasta morir o noqueado lograra curarle un poco o al menos tener otra visión del estado de su pierna; pero como ella misma había dicho, tendrían que intentarlo para saberlo.

La llegada a su país fue familiar para Jun, estaba muy acostumbrada al frío de esa época; sin embargo tuvo que prestarle un abrigo a Tamao que no bien el avión había aterrizado, se había puesto a temblar como una hoja, y tomado muchos tés calientes para compensar la pérdida de calor en su cuerpo.

El siguiente obstáculo para llegar a la mansión Tao fue el trayecto; en el mismo aeropuerto les esperaban ya algunos caballos; Jun adivinó que por el gesto de sorpresa de Tamao que la joven no sabía cabalgar; por lo que sin molestarse en preguntar indicó que fuera en el mismo caballo que Lee Bruce Long.

El acompañante se mostró solícito a la indicación de Jun y tomando las riendas del caballo estiró una mano hacia la jovencita; quien para sorpresa de ambos se echó para atrás como si en vez de un gesto amable, Lee Bruce Long hubiera pretendido lastimarla.

Jun captó enseguida la misma expresión ensombrecida en la mirada de Tamao, Lee Bruce Long reaccionó desconcertado bajando un poco el brazo entre que Tamao le miraba recelosa.

. — El caballo no te conoce aún—. Dijo Jun intentando disimular—. Puede que se encabrite si lo montas por tu cuenta... no te preocupes Tamao, Lee Bruce Long es un excelente jinete... no te hará caer, te lo aseguro.

La mirada recelosa de Tamao prosiguió unos segundos más, entonces la vieron respirar profundamente.

. —Y-Yo... yo puedo subir sola entonces—. Aseguró Tamao con gesto hosco.

. — Está bien—. Dijo Jun en tono comprensivo y dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora a Lee Bruce Long, quién enseguida se hizo a un lado.

Tamao jamás en su vida se había subido a un caballo; pero había visto de reojo a Jun subir al animal, ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?, se plantó junto al caballo, en realidad era enorme, y tendría un solo intento.

_"Solo dos movimientos... me sujeto a la montura y me impulso" s_e dijo Tamao y sujetó la montura pidiendo a los Grandes Espíritus que el caballo no se asustara..._ "Ahora o nunca"_

Y 1, 2 y ¡3!... Tamao se impulsó con fuerza, logrando subirse al caballo, teniendo que sujetarse con fuerza cuando el animal, tal como predijo Jun, se encabritó y se paró sobre sus dos patas traseras.

. — ¡Lee Bruce Long!—. Exclamó Jun al percatarse, automáticamente el imponente hombre cogió al caballo de la cabeza regresándolo a tierra mientras Tamao se sujetaba a las riendas.

. — Suelte un poco las riendas, señorita—. Dijo Lee Bruce Long sin alterarse—. Si tira así de ellas, el caballo volverá a encabritarse.

Una temblorosa y aturdida Tamao asintió aún sobre el animal y soltó las riendas; enseguida Lee Bruce Long calmó al animal mientras Jun se acercaba.

. — ¿Te encuentras bien?—. Preguntó Jun, Tamao la miró de reojo, sonrojándose de vergüenza.

. — L-Lo lamento...—. Musitó Tamao.

. — Tranquila...—. Dijo Jun sujetando las riendas de su caballo—. Creo que no presentarás objeción a que sea Lee Bruce Long quien guíe el caballo hasta la casa ¿Verdad?

Tamao le dirigió una mirada nerviosa mientras aprisionaba la montura con las manos y temblaba, aunque no del susto por el caballo precisamente.

. — No te preocupes, Lee Bruce Long es un excelente jinete—repitió Jun—. Además el trayecto no será largo; si hubiera otro modo de transporte lo usaríamos, pero el terreno es algo escarpado...

. — ¡E-Está bien!—exclamó Tamao intentando no sonar grosera; Jun sin embargo solo asintió y se limitó a observarla mientras Lee Bruce Long tomaba su lugar en el mismo caballo.

Otra vez la misma mirada ensombrecida en los ojos de Tamao, Jun la vio rígida y tratando a toda costa no chocar con su acompañante; la incomodidad era notable; incluso al galope; más tarde el mismo Lee Bruce Long le relataría a su dama que la joven Tamao incluso llegó a codearlo cada que accidentalmente rozaba su espalda por el galope.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la mansión, Tamao no pudo evitar recordar que durante el torneo de shamanes, a más de uno se le escapó comentar lo lúgubre que era la casa de los Tao; en especial a Ryu y un poco el joven Horo-Horo; sin embargo dedicó a esos pensamientos solo un cortísimo tiempo; no le gustaba mucho pensar en el pasado.

. — ¿Dónde queda el sector que ocupa el joven Ren?—. Preguntó Tamao nada más cruzar la puerta, no sin antes asegurarse de estar lo bastante lejos de Lee Bruce Long.

Su cabeza le había dado vueltas al bajar del caballo, incluso por instantes sintió que todo se volvía negro; _"Solo parece que estuviera sobreactuando"_, se dijo obligándose a restablecerse; aunque su actitud no había sido pasada por alto

. — Descuida, no tienes que verlo ahora—. Dijo Jun—. Intenta aclimatarte un poco, el viaje ha sido largo y temo que el trayecto a caballo no fue muy cómodo.

Tamao enseguida enrojeció y bajó la guardia.

. — Perdónenme...—. Dijo Tamao sorprendiendo de nuevo a ambos al bajar un poco la mirada—. N-Nunca me... me subí a un caballo antes; c-creo que me asusté.

. — Es normal la primera vez—. Dijo Jun en son tranquilizador—. Descuida, has de estar agotada.

. — No, no, yo...—. Titubeó Tamao.

. — Creo que será mejor que conozcas primero la casa, te servirá para aclimatarte antes de ver a Ren—dijo Jun

Enseguida salieron a su encuentro dos doncellas.

. — Señorita Tao, bienvenida a casa—dijo una de ellas tras una corta reverencia.

. — Qué bueno que regresó con bien— dijo la otra.

. — Leilian, Xia—. Dijo Jun y entonces caminó hasta Tamao—. Ella es Tamao Tamamura, está aquí en condición de huésped.

. — Bienvenida, señorita Tamamura—dijeron ambas doncellas y Tamao contestó con un corto gesto de cabeza sintiéndose extraña.

. — ¿Mis padres han llegado ya?—. Preguntó Jun.

. — La señora Ran se encuentra en el gran salón—. Informó ceremoniosamente Xia—. El señor En aún se encuentra en Corea.

. — Entiendo...—dijo Jun y entonces colocó cautelosamente una mano sobre el hombro de Tamao, quien inmediatamente dio un respingo—. Tamao, acompáñame, quiero que mi madre te conozca.

. — ¿S-Su madre?—. Titubeó Tamao mientras Jun la obligaba a caminar.

. — Sí, mi madre—dijo Jun siendo seguida por Lee Bruce Long—. Xia, Leilian encárguense del equipaje por favor... Tamao permanecerá cerca del ala este de la casa.

Las doncellas se miraron desconcertadas, no solo por el "equipaje" tan pequeño de la señorita Tamamura; sino por la aseveración de la señorita Tao; pero no era su papel cuestionar las indicaciones de su señora, de modo que se limitaron a cumplir con lo indicado. Aunque durante el camino no cesaron de preguntarse por la identidad de esa mujer de apariencia frágil y mirada vacía… más aún porque iban a ubicarla en un área tan cercana al espacio que ocupaba su entonces "desaparecido" amo Ren.

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO SÉPTIMO**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**¡Hola!**

**Bien, me querrán matar porque no aparece Ren aún XD…. Pero ya Tamao está en la casa de los Tao, así que, que se encuentren es cosa de tiempo =P, después prometo que se hartarán de Ren =D (ok, no)**

**Muchas gracias por su preferencia y comentarios, les envío un gran abrazo a la distancia, si pueden echen un rezo al viento por mí, que se me están espantando las musas _ .**

**¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**

**Cariños**

**Paola Alarsil.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**REVIEWS**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

.

.

.

.

**Liz Asakura. —** Je… sí, fue actualización doble =P, Jajaja, ¡Lo sé!, que Jeanne vuelva a ser la mala no debería ser novedad; pero no quedaba nadie más XD, y eso que no coloqué literalmente lo que le hizo al pobre de Ren, (Eso irá más adelante XD) con algo de certeza diría que se le puede llegar a odiar más =P, je… sí, ya pronto aparece Ren, el resto era contexto, y ahora me avocaré a él =3. Pues sobre Hana, Tamao sí se atrevió a dejarlo, tampoco Anna iba a dejar que se lo llevara a China y para lo que tengo planeado, Hana por lo pronto sería una distracción; pero ya regresará. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, Liz. ¡Un abrazo! Y gracias por tu review.

.

.

.

.

**Tinavb. — **¡Hola Tina!, Ahí voy =D ya te explico: Ren luego de lo que le hizo Jeanne, se aisló porque cayó en depresión absoluta; alejó a Jun y a sus padres porque no se sentía valioso ni quería relación alguna con nadie por considerarlo como "lástima" por parte de ellos y a Basón lo desterró por la misma razón, además de considerarse a sí mismo un inútil y aferrarse a la idea de que nunca más podría ser el shaman que había sido, por lo tanto no resistió la presencia de Basón como continuo recordatorio de lo que había perdido; así también porque Basón se preocupa genuinamente por él; pero en el estado en que se encuentra su autoestima, Ren no logra diferenciar el amor de los demás; y todo gesto de amabilidad hacia él lo interpreta como lástima. El que Basón le contara lo de Jeanne a Jun, no tuvo nada que ver. Incluso Basón fue expulsado mucho después de la partida de Jeanne.

Jejeje… Yoh el héroe, sí… disfruté mucho haciendo que Tamao lo pusiera en su sitio como padre xD. ¡Qué gusto que el largo del capítulo te sea conveniente!, (Lamento las demoras =P) y ya… POR FIN Tamao llegó a la casa Tao; lo que siga será cosa de tiempo, se encontrarán, eso seguro =)…. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia Tina, también por tu review. Ya sabes, cualquier cosilla en la que tengas duda, pregúntamelo con confianza =D. ¡Un abrazo!, ¡Hasta la siguiente actualización!

.

.

.

.

**Stellar BS—.** Pues…. XD se nota a leguas que esos dos se traen algo, incluso desde el anime XD; uhm, que los mencione aquí como una pareja secundaria, puede ser como que no =P, lo digo porque en los avances solo aparecen de manera secundaria; desde el capítulo que sigue, más me enfoco en Ren y en la relación que tiene con Tamao. (En el otro fic que te conté, son pareja y precisamente son los que desencadenan la tragedia =P, JO… ya, no más spoilers XD) A que logré ternura entre Hana y Tamao ahora… (Infaltable la bofetada de Anna, es un clásico xD) jajajajjajajajaja, ¡Nandito!... Pues bien, Tamao está en la casa Tao… Ren aparece porque aparece XD… aunque algo me dice que cuando se encuentre con Tamao y tú lo leas, dirás: "Puto" XD; pero luego lo entenderás al pobre =P. (Sigo riéndome con lo de Nandito, para que veas XD), un abrazo Caro, (Termino los reviews y me voy a editar la novela, que estoy haciendo giros en la narración que me tienen turuleca _ ) ¡Hasta la próxima!

.

.

.

.

**Fernanda Uchiba Tao. — **¡Hola Fer!, n.n ¡Qué gusto tenerte por aquí!, gracias por seguir la historia. Bueno; Jajaja creo que por lo pronto en este fic, el odio a Jeanne será a distancia, hasta ahora no he vuelto a meterla como personaje, solo como recuerdo por lo que hizo, Jajaja en el anti-canon es de LEY que Jeanne sea rechazada, me dio algo de pena en el manga cuando me entero que muere, pero nada insuperable. Aquí, creo que más que personaje activo, será una sombra que atosigue el ánimo del pobre Ren y lo predisponga con Tamao y… ¡Ya aparece!, en el siguiente capítulo y desde ahí me enfocaré en él y en Tamao =D, solo quiero crear bien el contexto antes…. Ay mi novela :')!... me está poniendo turuleca, envíenme buenas vibras, que si no seguiré estancada, esta semana casi no escribí nada de ella …. ¡Hasta la próxima actualización Fer! ¡Un abrazo!

.

.

.

.

**SlayArmisa. — ** ¡Hola =D! ¡Bienvenida al fic SlayArmisa, muchas gracias por tu preferencia y por tu review!... me da gusto que te agrade la historia, y gracias una vez más por animarte a leer el resto de mis fics =D, espero que no hayas esperado demasiado por esta continuación, y…. solo un poco más de paciencia, porque Ren aparece en el siguiente (al fin) y luego habrá más de ellos dos interactuando =D, gracias una vez más, un abrazo a la distancia y ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!

.

.

.

.

**Cranky Sky. — **¡Hola Cranky Sky! ¡Bienvenida (o) al fic oficialmente! Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y dejarme tu review, espero que no hayas esperado demasiado la actualización y que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, un abrazo a la distancia ¡Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima actualización =D!


	8. Capítulo VIII

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**Capítulo VIII**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las noticias de la llegada de un "Huésped" no tardaron en correr entre el personal de servicio de la casa Tao. Todos se preguntaban por la identidad de la visitante que la señorita Tao había traído; en la cocina el rumor era vox pópuli, hasta que inevitablemente llegó a oídos de cierto shaman.

Horo-Horo, como ya se le había hecho costumbre, se hallaba llenando charolas de cuanta comida encontrara en la cocina. _"Comida para dos"_ decía cada que entraba y salía con comida para un regimiento, además de ciertas "bebidas espirituosas", como le gustaba llamar al sake, al vino de arroz y al Maotai. Precisamente cuando el rumor sobre la llegada de Tamao recorría la cocina, él estaba comiendo algunos bocadillos.

. — Debe de ser una amiga de la señorita Jun, no sé por qué haces tanto escándalo—. Se quejaba un cocinero—. Conozco la casa Tao desde que los señoritos eran bebés y...

. — No, te digo que no. Nunca en mi vida había visto a esa señorita—. Decía la jovencita que había ido con el chisme—. A decir de Xia, es un tanto extraña... aunque Leilian dice que es bonita; quizá si tuviera algo más de color en el rostro, lo sería; pero eso no es lo importante, sino que escuchó decir que vino de Japón para ayudar al amo Ren.

. — Deberías ocuparte de tus tareas en lugar de estar husmeando y chismeando, niña—. Le reprendió el cocinero.

. — No es chisme, ¡Incluso le han colocado su habitación cerca del ala que ocupa el amo Ren!, no quiero ni saber lo que sucederá cuando se entere— Comentó la muchachita.

Horo casi se atragantó con el bocadillo.

. —Oye niña— inquirió después—. ¿Quién dices que ha venido?

. — ¡Señor Usui!— exclamó la muchachita roja de vergüenza, puesto que había jurado que la conversación era solo entre ella y Weilong, el cocinero.

. — No haga caso de los chismes de Ting— dijo Weilong—. No nació con el don de la prudencia.

. — Disculpe señor, no me di cuenta que estaba ahí—dijo Ting apenada.

. — Mejor termina de contar—. Dijo Horo—. ¿Jun Tao ha traído a alguien de Japón?

. — S-Sí señor...—respondió Ting—. Es una señorita...

. — ¿Una chica? ¿Y dices que la han instalado cerca del sector del gruñón de Ren?—. Agregó Horo.

. — D-Del amo Ren... si—. Corroboró Ting ocultando una risita, únicamente el joven Usui era el que se atrevía a burlarse de Ren tanto en su cara como a sus espaldas, lo curioso era que nunca provocaba la ira del amo por esos comentarios.

. — ¡Qué cosa rara!—. Exclamó Horo; pero luego se encogió de hombros—. Si es una enfermera, espero que no se moleste en desempacar, más siendo una chica, sus posibilidades con Ren son técnicamente nulas— agregó mientras cargaba las charolas—. Iré a alimentar a la bestia... quizá lo emborrache un poco; así la "visita" no correrá peligro por hoy.

Y rompiendo a reír salió de la cocina. _"Una chica de Japón, esto se pondrá interesante"_ se dijo de camino, aunque luego se preguntara en qué rayos pensaba Jun Tao para traer a una chica a China. Lo que Ren necesitaba era TODO menos una mujer; un doctor, un enfermero, un psicoanalista... ¡Hasta un domador de leones si era posible! ¡Pero no una mujer!, la última que había dejado entrar definitivamente lo había destrozado.

. — Bueno...— terminó suspirando—. Tampoco queremos que la chica en cuestión salga huyendo despavorida.

De pronto la idea de emborrachar a su amigo no resultaba siendo tan mala; ya antes lo había medio logrado y hasta había sido divertido. Sin embargo, decidió ser cauto con Ren y al entrar en su habitación, le encontró como siempre, sentado en una especie de diván con la mirada perdida en un libro. Ojeó la habitación un poco, él era el único que se encargaba de ese sector; por lo que cada cuatro días, el cuarto quedaba hecho un desastre.

. — Te demoraste— dijo Ren sin despegar la mirada de su libro.

. — ¿Sabes algo? Deberías considerar que alguien limpie este cuchitril— respondió Horo mientras apilaba algunos trastos sucios en la mesa para poner las charolas.

Ren le miró entre fastidiado e impaciente.

. — No luciría como un cuchitril si limpiaras bien.

. — JA... Oye si limpio de vez en cuando es para evitarnos una infección, ¿Por cuál de tus gracias haría yo de tu sirviente?

. —No lo sé— respondió Ren—. ¿Quizá porque asaltas MIS cocinas todos los días a tus anchas?

. — Te traigo comida, que es diferente— dijo Horo totalmente paciente, pues estaba acostumbrado al humor matutino de su amigo—. Ya, ya, picudito... habla tu estómago más que tu cabeza en este momento.

Ren no respondió, Horo estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones, llevaba cerca de 1 año viviendo con Ren. Cada que lo miraba pensaba "Le debo tanto", que simplemente aguantar sus desplantes le resultaba siendo poco.

. — No me gusta ser insistente—dijo Horo mientras acomodaba los platos en una bandeja—. Pero vamos, sé consciente, como se vaya acumulando de trastos y basura la habitación, dentro de poco ya no tendré que ir por comida... la cazaremos aquí mismo.

El aludido buscó su bastón a un lado y al paso más firme que pudo caminó hasta su lugar. Cada que él hacía eso, Horo ni siquiera le miraba, había aprendido a no hacerlo; primero porque Ren era capaz de golpearlo con el bastón si lo descubría, segundo, porque aumentaba su propia culpa y tercero porque prefería llevar la fiesta en paz.

. — Nadie te pide que te quedes—comentó Ren tras sentarse y coger los cubiertos—. De hecho ya va siendo hora de que rotes turno.

. — jajaja... ¿Rotar turno?, ¿Con quién si se puede saber?— bromeó Horo mientras cortaba su carne—. Pobre de aquel que intente suplirme...

. — Eres muy cómodo—dijo Ren—. Te resulta más conveniente no abandonar mis cocinas.

. — De hecho...—. Dijo Horo—. Es exactamente eso... no creo que comería igual en casa de Yoh, es más... Anna me tendría a pan y agua estoy seguro, y yo AMO comer, así que para tu buena suerte me tendrás rondando por aquí mucho tiempo más... puedes agradecerle a tu cocinero.

. — No sé si se me fue el hambre o si tengo ganas de llorar por eso— arremetió Ren mientras comía.

. — Seguro que es lo segundo... yo sé que muy en el fondo, en tu picudo corazón ME ADORAS...—. Siguió Horo-Horo totalmente inmune a los comentarios de Ren; el Tao se limitó a ahogar una cortísima sonrisa—. Por cierto que encontré algo muy agradable en la cocina.

Ren levantó la mirada entonces, no tardando ni dos segundos en blanquearla al ver a Horo sosteniendo una botella en alto mientras le miraba con cariño; como si viera un lindo bebecito angelical.

. — ¿Vas a intentar emborracharme de nuevo, no?—preguntó Ren y Horo- Horo asintió feliz—. Si no sirve ¿Para qué lo intentas?

. — JA... porque mi queridísimo y picudo amigo, hoy vine CON REFUERZOS—afirmó Horo y enseguida puso en la mesa 2 botellas más—. No solo traje el inefectivo vino de arroz que a ti no te hizo ni cosquillas... ahora traje ¡SAKE Y...! ¡MAIZTAI!

. — Maotai —corrigió Ren.

. — Sí, sí, lo que sea— Dijo Horo—. Lo importante de estas bellezas es que te pueden dejar semi inconsciente... ¿Ves cómo sabías lo que eran?, ¡Picarón!

. —... para tu información, eso es cultura general—. Dijo Ren volviendo a comer.

. — Bueno ¿Y me acompañarás a "Culturizarme" hoy?—. Preguntó Horo.

. — ¿De qué me viste cara?—. Renegó Ren.

. — Ok, ok... creo que la respuesta es no— murmuró Horo ordenando sus botellas—. Está bien, no insistiré... si te da miedo un inocente traguito, no puedo culparte... no puedo pedir que todos sean tan valientes como yo.

. — Por mí te puede dar un ataque cardíaco de tanto alcohol—dijo Ren.

. — No me digas de qué puedo morir, no me asustas.

. — Últimamente nada te asusta—. Dijo Ren.

. — Eso es cierto, solo hay algo que me espanta en serio... y esa es Pilika— dijo Horo y automáticamente le recorrió un respingo.

. — Sigue molestando y haré que la traigan—advirtió Ren, pero contrario a sus deseos, Horo le miró divertido.

. — Lo dudo. En primer lugar me perderías... y admítelo, me quieres demasiado como para dejarme ir...— respondió él en pose de mártir—. Y yo tan bueno me quedo, ni modo. Y en segundo lugar; sé que no lo harías porque apenas y dejas que una pulga entre a este lugar.

. — ¿Así que te consideras pulga?—rebatió Ren.

. — Pulga, qué chistosito…—agregó Horo y esta vez Ren no pudo evitar reír un poco. Aunque muchas veces le sacara de quicio, otras deseara eliminarlo o ponerle un escorpión en el cuello mientras dormía... muy a su pesar admitía que si su vida era medianamente llevadera era por la presencia del "Cabeza de cepillo".

. — ¿Qué? ¿Te ofendiste?— lo sonsacó; Horo le giró el rostro—. Vaya, al fin hallo la forma de agotarte la paciencia.

. — Ya quisieras— contestó Horo—. Solo hay una forma que olvide que me dijiste "Pulga".

. — _No imagino _ cuál— ironizó Ren; y en el acto, Horo le puso una de sus botellas en frente.

Ren acabó suspirando.

. — No te servirá de nada—auguró aceptando el primer trago de Maotai. Pero a ese le siguió otro y luego otro y cuando se acabó, Ren estaba lo suficientemente picado para caer en el reto de Horo- Horo y beber el vino de arroz.

_"Vino de arroz, BAH"_ se dijo; pero no contó con que la mezcla le chocara como lo hizo.

Nunca durante su adolescencia se había permitido corromper su cuerpo con ese tipo de bebidas; incluso sus comidas eran muy cuidadas para ayudarlo a mantener la armonía de su espíritu y cuerpo; pensó en ello con cierta nostalgia para después dar un hondo trago al licor y alcanzar ese estado de "Semi inconsciencia" del que el peliazul había hablado.

_"¿Qué quedaba por corromper ya?"_ fue el último pensamiento cuerdo después de ese sorbo.

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

Mientras tanto, Tamao había sido llevada a un salón inmenso plagado de inmensos cuadros y lienzos, donde aguardaba la misma Ran Tao, la madre de Jun y de Ren. Una vez que estuvieron ubicadas frente a la imponente dama, Jun y Tamao guardaron rotundo silencio en espera de lo que Ran tuviera que decir. Tamao por su parte, pese a notar cierto nerviosismo en Jun, se sentía tranquila, el ambiente con pocas personas y sin presencia masculina alguna había ayudado a mejorar su ánimo.

. — Entonces— dijo al fin Ran Tao, atrayendo la atención de ambas, aunque ni siquiera había abierto los ojos—. Según tengo entendido, su nombre es Tamamura, Tamao.

. — Así es, señora—Contestó ella, no sin escapar a una mirada curiosa por parte de Jun. La Taoísta se hallaba muy intrigada por el temple que estaba demostrando la muchachita; ya que, por el tono despectivo que había usado su madre, podía conjeturar que se hallaba muy enfadada.

. —Y según me ha dicho Jun, posee cierto _conocimiento_, sobre medicina y lo que _necesita_ mi hijo.

Ran Tao era una mujer muy hermosa. Tamao no pudo evitar mirarle detenidamente; recordándose a sí misma que era descortés hacerlo más de lo debido. Asumió luego que quizá le llamara tanto la atención por ser sencillamente una persona nueva para ella, quien en esos 7 años no había visto ni hablado con nadie que no fuera Hana, Ryu o Manta.

. — Lo lamento, me distraje—. Se excusó ella.

. — Es notorio— espetó Ran y desvió la mirada hacia su hija— ¿Qué sucedió con Yoh Asakura?

. — Como le dije, madre. Yoh se ha puesto en la mejor predisposición para venir...—. Comenzó Jun.

. — ¿Entonces por qué no está aquí?—. Preguntó Ran—. No es notoria tu afirmación, Jun. Te envié a Japón por el Rey Shaman; sin embargo, regresas con una…

. — Aun cuando tiene la mejor predisposición, no podía dejar a su familia madre...—. Interrumpió Jun.

Tamao percibió una mueca de molestia en la señora Tao; y efectivamente la mujer estaba molesta, disimulaba lo mejor que podía al beber un poco de té, pero muy en el fondo pensaba que el "Gran" rey de los shamanes era un total desagradecido... ¡Después que por causa suya, su hijo había quedado en tal condición y él no podía simplemente venir a verlo!

. — No es responsabilidad de Yoh—se atrevió a decir entonces Tamao, ganando la atención fija de las otras dos mujeres—. Fui yo quien insistió en tomar su lugar, señora.

La mujer dirigió su severidad sobre ella.

. — ¿Por qué habrá sido eso?— añadió con suave; pero mortal ironía—. Sus _conocimientos_ médicos han de ser un verdadero prodigio si hasta el Rey Shaman se considera inferior y cede su deber de ayudar a un amigo, a una shaman común.

. — Madre, por favor…— trató de intervenir Jun.

. — ¡Silencio!— exclamó su madre, congelándola en el acto—. Es mi derecho saber a quién admito o no en mi casa.

Regresó entonces su atención a Tamao.

. — Y en cuanto a usted, sus prodigiosos dones pueden ser insuficientes o ineficaces, ¿Se puso a pensar un momento en ello antes de "ofrecerse" tan gentilmente a reemplazar al Shaman King?—. Tamao no pudo evitar estremecerse.

. — D-Decidimos hacer el intento—. Respondió Tamao, odiando su titubeo más que nunca, Ran resopló irónica, entonces Tamao se armó de valor—. Yoh no se ha negado a venir, fui yo quien tuvo que insistir hasta el cansancio para que esperara.

. — ¿Acaso no sabe que la situación de mi hijo es crítica, jovencita?—. Preguntó Ran dejando salir su enojo al azotar su taza contra la mesa—. "Intentos"... No estamos jugando al doctor y al paciente, ni tampoco se le pidió al rey shaman una visita social...

. — Lo tengo claro—. Se atrevió a decir Tamao, Jun elevó la mirada—. Jamás me atrevería a jugar con la condición del joven Ren... si me ofrecí a venir es porque creo poder ser de ayuda.

. — ¿Tiene un título médico?—. Preguntó mordazmente Ran Tao.

. — No...

. — ¿Título técnico de enfermería?—. Siguió Ran.

. — No...

. — ¡¿Entonces cómo puede...?!

. — VIVÍ la guerra—. La interrumpió Tamao sin ánimo de descender la mirada—. Aprendí, como le dije a la señorita Jun, tratamientos curativos y de rehabilitación porque era yo, junto a otras personas quien me encargaba de los heridos en batalla.

. — Entonces solo fuiste aprendiz—. Dijo Ran Tao—. Y se supone que eso debe tranquilizarme.

Entonces respiró profundamente antes de mirar de nuevo a la jovencita.

. — ¿Qué espera lograr exactamente?

. —Tiempo— respondió automáticamente Tamao con total sinceridad.

. — ¿Tiempo?—preguntó Ran.

. — Exacto—corroboró Tamao—. Sé que el joven Ren no deja que ningún especialista se acerque a él, que únicamente ha permitido la compañía del joven Horo-Horo. Dígame entonces, aún si tuviera las cualidades profesionales y técnicas ¿Servirían de algo si no me permite ayudar?—agregó muy determinada. Al ver que tenía la atención de Ran prosiguió—. Puedo ayudar... usando energía espiritual además de los tratamientos que conozco.

. — ¿Energía espiritual? ¿Acaso no cree que hemos intentado hacerlo por nuestra cuenta?—. Dijo Ran Tao ofendida.

. — No lo dudo—. Respondió Tamao—. Pero hay distintos tipos de energía espiritual... de batalla, de protección y de curación, sin contar con la capacidad de dominar elementos. Mi energía es de curación.

. — Madre, creo que no es momento de sacar conjeturas—. Interrumpió Jun aprovechando una pequeña pausa en su madre, ciertamente la mujer estaba sorprendida de la actitud de Tamao pese a sus ataques—. Al menos dejemos que se haga el intento, ni siquiera sabemos si Ren accederá.

Ran entonces sopesó las palabras de su hija. La determinación de esa jovencita que a simple vista había calificado de insulsa y sin carácter, le había sorprendido; además Jun tenía razón, aún faltaba ver si Ren accedería.

. — No puedo decir que la comprendo Señora, ni tampoco que entiendo su dolor—. Agregó Tamao ante el semblante pensativo de Ran—. Yo no tengo hijos; sin embargo todo lo que puedo hacer es ofrecer todo lo que conozco e intentar. Sé que el joven Ren no accederá a la primera; pero insistiré y ese es mi compromiso, insistiré... y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos si lo consigo; si fracaso, o si habiendo obtenido su consentimiento no logro ayudar, entonces... entonces Yoh vendrá.

. — ¿Por qué su interés en que el rey shaman no venga ahora?—. Preguntó Ran y contrario a lo que esperaba Tamao, suavizó sus gestos.

. — Yoh y su esposa Anna han permanecido lejos de casa por 5 años—dijo Tamao—. El día en que la señorita Jun llegó, ellos acababan de regresar... quizá si se tratara solo de ellos yo no presentaría mayor queja, pero...

. — Yoh tiene un hijo pequeño madre—. Completó Jun.

. — Sabía del niño ¿Cuál era el inconveniente?—. Insistió Ran—. Bien pudieron venir todos.

. — El inconveniente era que Yoh llevaba apenas 2 horas de ver a su hijo, apenas regresaban a casa— dijo Tamao levemente molesta por el tono indiferente de la señora Tao—. Hana precisa de vivir en un ambiente familiar con sus padres

Ran frunció el ceño, intrigada.

. — ¿Por qué le interesa tanto?

. — Fue Tamao quien se hizo cargo del niño en la ausencia de Yoh y de Anna Asakura, madre—. Completó Jun.

Ran hizo otra pausa y terminó con un corto suspiro.

. — Entiendo...—. Murmuró luego—. ¿Y cuánto tiempo tiene planeado "insistir"?

Fue el turno de Tamao para una pausa, "2 meses" se dijo enseguida la joven, pero quizá ser absolutamente sincera en ese momento resultaría tedioso y provocaría el mal ánimo de su anfitriona otra vez.

. — Insistiré el tiempo y las veces que sean necesarias—. Respondió Tamao con cautela y al parecer la respuesta satisfizo en algo a la señora Tao, pues volvió a beber un poco de su olvidado té.

. — Jun...—. Dijo luego la mujer—. Está bajo tu responsabilidad.

La aludida solo se limitó a asentir luego de una cortísima pausa. Tamao sintiéndose medianamente tranquila porque el interrogatorio hubiera terminado, también se sintió medianamente mal por Jun Tao; después de todo, había accedido a que ella fuera, aun cuando seguramente sabía de antemano que no contaría con la completa aprobación de su madre, por ello le envió una suave mirada, parte de agradecimiento y parte de ánimo.

. — Entonces no perderemos tiempo—. Respondió Jun luego de responder visualmente al gesto de Tamao, acto seguido se puso de pie y la jovencita no demoró en imitarla—. Con su permiso madre...

. — Con permiso, señora.

Ya "A salvo" en los pasillos aledaños al gran salón, mientras Tamao caminaba siguiendo a Jun, se sintió un poco mareada; había dejado gran cantidad de tensión luego de la conversación con Ran Tao, sin embargo, se sentía como flotando.

_"Increíble que haya podido convencer a una señora así"_ no dejaba de asombrarse Tamao.

Más tarde al ir acercándose al lugar donde residiría a partir de ese día, se percató de algo curioso: La limpieza, a medida que avanzaban, comenzaba a escasear; y por fin cuando estuvieron en la habitación que se le asignaría; concretó en que hacía mucho, MUCHO tiempo nadie pasaba un trapeador por el sitio; estaba totalmente lleno de polvo, los rincones incluso tenían telarañas y el solo sitio olía a humedad, como si en muchísimo tiempo nadie hubiera abierto una ventana.

. — Creo que nadie pensó que hablaba en serio cuando les pedí que limpiaran. Disculpa el desorden—. Dijo Jun mientras abría una ventana y alejaba el polvo con una mano—. Estamos en el ala Este de la casa... y hace muchos años ni siquiera la servidumbre ha querido venir aquí.

. — ¿Por qué?—. Preguntó Tamao mientras abría otra ventana.

. — Por Ren...—. Dijo Jun—. Como mi madre ha dicho, lograr que acceda no va a ser sencillo...

. — Entiendo—. Dijo Tamao—. Señorita Jun...

. — ¿Sí?

. — Lo que dije a su madre fue cierto—. Dijo Tamao y miró directamente a los ojos de la taoísta—. Voy a insistir cuantas veces sea necesario y haré lo que esté en mis manos para ayudar al joven Ren.

. — ¿En verdad tienes esa capacidad curativa, Tamao? ¿O solo lo dijiste para calmar a mi madre?

Tamao entonces descendió un poco la mirada. Recordó su etapa de enfermera junto a Fausto, y junto a ese recuerdo, inevitablemente le vino el que no quería recordar, y que pese a los intentos de tantos años, no conseguía borrar de su cabeza.

. — El doctor Fausto...— añadió con rapidez, dándole la espalda a Jun unos segundos para luego voltear con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, que intentaba disimular su turbación—. Su energía y la mía son muy parecidas... hechas para la curación o la protección más que para las batallas, aunque el doctor Fausto es un muy buen guerrero también...

. — ¿Y cómo puedes usarla con Ren?—. Preguntó Jun.

. — De... de la misma forma que se usa la energía para la posesión de almas o posesión de objetos, solo que a diferencia de ello, nosotros donamos parte de nuestra energía—explicó Tamao, aunque depende de cada persona que atendamos si la recepciona o no...

Jun meditó esas palabras

Tamao también lo hizo, de hecho, nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello, había donado gran parte de su energía a Anna sin saber siquiera si la asimilaría, las personas únicamente moribundas asimilaban lo que les permitiera seguir respirando, no todos eran compatibles, de modo que si Anna y ella lo eran, había sido cuestión de la más pura suerte.

. — A-Aun así cuento con técnicas de rehabilitación y curación también—. Dijo Tamao

En eso escucharon a lo lejos un "¡Yuuuuuju!" y acto seguido un ruido sordo, como si algo chocara estrepitosamente con el suelo.

. — ¿Qué ha sido eso?—. Preguntó Tamao.

. — Viene del sector de Ren—. Dijo Jun quien enseguida sacó sus conclusiones—. No hagas caso...

. — Pero ha sonado a un golpe duro—. Dijo Tamao.

. — Sí pero... Ren estará bien—. Dijo Jun—. Está con Horokeu, quizá se haya caído algo... o Ren haya tirado algo.

. — ¿Está segura? ¿No prefiere que vaya a ver?—. Preguntó Tamao.

. — No, quizá por hoy sea mejor que no—. Dijo Jun—. Descuida, enviaré a limpiar esta habitación para que puedas descansar un poco... mañana podrás ver a Ren, si te deja.

. — Oh... no hace falta—. Dijo Tamao—. Solo necesito algunos utensilios y limpiaré yo.

. — No, no...—. Dijo Jun...—. No sería tan descortés... te daría una habitación por el ala que habitamos nosotros, pero creo que sería más conveniente que te quedaras cerca de Ren, quizá así se haga a la idea.

Tamao pensó muy para sí, que para que Ren Tao se "hiciera a la idea", pasaría mucho más que ese único día.

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO OCTAVO**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

EJEM… EJEM…

… Y como ya habrán podido adivinar XD… hoy hay doble actualización O=)….** (Yrenna **XD, fue sin querer, queriendo, ¡Lo juro!) ¡Que lo disfruten =)!, (Los reviews los contesto al final del siguiente capítulo)


	9. Capítulo IX

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**Capítulo IX**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba acostumbrado al dolor matutino, hacía años la maldita pierna le fastidiaba sus mañanas, tardes y noches; para colmo, ni siquiera podía hacer alguna mueca de disgusto porque la cicatriz de su cara también dolía... _"Estúpida marca"_, ¡Pero más estúpido en ese momento era su condenado dolor de cabeza!

Había despertado con los melódicos ronquidos de Horo-Horo, quien dormía como pagado sobre el diván de su habitación, con la nariz levemente roja y abrazando una botella de sake vacía. Él se encontraba sentado en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en el asiento del mismo diván, la mirada fulminante hacia su amigo fue inevitable.

_"Estúpido aprovechado"_, pensó Ren luego enderezarse.

Ahora no solo la pierna le dolía; le dolía la cara y además la espalda; sin mencionar la cabeza, ¡Había dormido en el suelo!

_"¡¿A qué hora...?!"_—pensó alterado; pero..._"RAYOS, ni siquiera puedo pensar en voz alta"_

Frustrado buscó alrededor de todo el desastre en que se había convertido su habitación, hasta dar con su bastón debajo de algunos almohadones, como pudo se puso de pie, no sin ahogar un quejido por el horrible dolor que le sobrevino a la pierna.

. — Pilika... ¡Que no voy a entrenar!—. Balbuceó entonces Horo-Horo entre ronquidos.

. — ¿Por qué no tengo escorpiones a la mano?—dijo Ren mirando con cierta rabia a su amigo ebrio.

Definitivamente estaba de PÉSIMO HUMOR ese día; para colmo tenía hambre y como iba Horo-Horo, no pensaba despertarse en al menos medio día más. Entonces rengueó como pudo hasta una de las ventana que casi nunca se abría; pues daba a uno de los corredores que de vez en cuando la servidumbre solía recorrer; Ren no podía creer eso, estaba deseando que apareciera alguien para ordenarle le trajeran el desayuno... eso de depender de alguien hasta para comer era absolutamente estresante y cada vez menos llevadero.

"DEMONIOS".

Así estuvo siquiera 10 minutos mirando amargamente por la ventana sin que absolutamente nadie apareciera. Frustrado, comenzó a hacerse a la idea de tener que conformarse con las sobras del día anterior puestas aún en la mesa y con algunas moscas revoloteando encima, el estómago del shaman de china se revolvió enseguida y no precisamente por hambre.

Era eso o... ir a las cocinas.

No recordaba la última vez que había salido de su sector de la casa; hasta antes de la llegada de Horo era el propio cocinero quien le llevaba sus comidas; luego su único contacto con el mundo se volvió Usui;_ "Para mi desgracia"_ pensó Ren luego de echar una mirada más sobre el durmiente y etílico shaman del hielo... _"Es una vergüenza"_.

. — Señorito...— Escuchó de pronto y a los pocos segundos, Basón se materializó a su lado, el fiel espíritu también rara vez hablaba, por orden de Ren; quien incluso lo había liberado de su dominio hacía unos años luego de una pelea; pero Basón se había negado a marcharse, argumentando (Por consejo de Horokeu), que no tenía nada de entretenido irse al otro mundo.

. — Así que estás aquí—Murmuró Ren levemente sorprendido de que Basón hubiera decidido aparecer.

. — A-Andaba por aquí...—dijo el espíritu tratando de no sonar personal.

. — No sabes mentir, Basón—. Argumentó Ren volviendo su atención al pasillo aún vacío—. Además no me he vuelto lo suficientemente débil como para no notar tu presencia... aunque intentes ocultarte.

. — Lo siento, amo...—se disculpó Basón.

. — No tienes que disculparte—dijo Ren—. Eres libre de ir donde quieras... y yo no soy más tu amo, así que no me llames así.

. — Pero...señorito—titubeó Basón, pero entonces decidió avocarse a la razón por la que había aparecido—. Noté que busca a alguien.

. — A quien sea—contestó Ren, impaciente—. Horo-Horo no va a servir para nada en al menos medio día más... parece que todo el mundo se tomó en serio mi orden de que nadie se acercara por aquí.

. — Si... si gusta, puedo llamar a la señorita Jun—propuso Basón y entonces Ren le miró con frialdad—. Eh... lo digo porque no tengo nada que hacer y estoy aburrido...

. — Podrías estar haciendo mucho en el otro mundo... pero eres terco al quedarte—. Dijo Ren—. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que llamar a mi hermana es una buena idea?

. — Solo... fue una idea—dijo Basón, cabizbajo—. Puedo intentar contactar con alguien de...

. — Olvídalo, ni mi hermana ni nadie... mucho menos Jun, no quiero verla— respondió Ren, dándole la espalda.

. — Pero...—musitó Basón—. No ve a su hermana hace...

. — 5 años...—. Completó Ren—. Y no necesito hacerlo... no necesito ningún lazo. Vete Basón.

. — Pero...

. — LARGO—exclamó Ren golpeando el piso con el bastón y no se contentó hasta sentir la presencia de su antiguo espíritu lo suficientemente lejos.

_"No necesito ningún lazo ni tampoco la lástima de nadie"_ pensó Ren luego de un rato. Echó después un vistazo sobre Horo-Horo y una voz en su cabeza le dijo que si soportaba su presencia era por propia sobrevivencia y comodidad; _"El me atiende y a cambio come y bebe lo que gusta, es un trato justo"._

Luego cogió con firmeza el bastón y decidido, salió por primera vez en mucho tiempo de su habitación, solo bastaría una indicación, menos de 20 palabras en las cocinas y podría volver a recluirse; aunque algo era seguro, entre esas 20 palabras estaría que no volvieran a darle alcohol a Horo-Horo.

Un airecillo frío envolvió su cuerpo nada más salir de su habitación, eso le incomodó un poco y a la vez le proporcionó cierto alivio al dolor palpitante de su pierna, _"Irónicamente al MAL PASO, darle prisa"_ se dijo entonces comenzando a andar, y preparándose en el trayecto a aguantar las miradas de gente sobre sí.

_"Menudo día"_

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

Tamao por su parte, aprovechó la tarde luego de que Jun la dejara en la que sería su habitación para asearla un poco, al poco tiempo llegaron algunas doncellas que la ayudaron a cambiar de sábanas la cama y desempolvar un poco; pero a insistencias de Tamao, ellas se fueron antes de acabar. El resto del día, la recién llegada se sumió en su acostumbrada meditación... sin notar que poco a poco perdía concentración, dejándose llenar de los nervios y la desconfianza innata por estar en un lugar extraño, lejos de todo lo que conocía. Poco a poco, luego de meses de no hacerlo, cayó dormida sin remedio, sin trucos ni obstáculos, completamente abandonada a su subconsciente.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó... solo sentía que _tenía que despertarse temprano, terminar de arreglar esa habitación y luego hacer su primer asalto al joven Ren; debía despertar, ¿Cuánto tiempo habría dormido?, era extraño en primer lugar que lo hubiera hecho, menos en un lugar extraño y mucho menos tan profundamente. _

_Hacía mucho tiempo que usaba su energía a diario para mantenerse despierta, no le gustaba dormir... no le gustaba caer presa de su subconsciente y recordar... no le gustaba recordar... _

_¡Debía despertar! ¡DEBÍA DESPERTAR YA! _

_Y abrió los ojos... esperando encontrarse con esa habitación extraña, pero no estaba ahí, nada de lo que recordaba estaba así, confusamente se sentía cansada, extenuada, como si hubiera hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano y su cuerpo se negara a responderle en lo absoluto... _

_. — "¿Qué me pasa?... Levántate Tamao, tienes... tienes que ir a ver al joven Ren... el joven Ren..."—. Trataba de decirse, pero su voz salía demasiado débil, a tal punto que no sabía si lo estaba diciendo... o si apenas había podido abrir la boca._

_Ese lugar no era el que recordaba, no…. su vista se aclaró y definitivamente no estaba en la casa Tao,... hacía frío, pero el cielo era de un color extraño... ¿El cielo?... y... los árboles, el césped... ¡LOS ARBOLES! _

_No estaba ya donde se supone que debía estar._

_. — ¡No está pasando!, ¡No está pasando!—gritó, o al menos pensó que gritó porque su boca no emitió sonido alguno._

_¡Por los grandes espíritus, se sentía tan débil y adolorida! ¡No había vuelto a ese lugar! ¡Nunca volvería a ese lugar! ¡NO!_

_Desesperadamente trató de moverse, pero fue en vano, comenzó a hiperventilar ofuscada y su cuerpo cada vez pareció pesar más, y más Y MÁS... ¡Y sus propios gritos fueron luego opacados por risas perversas! ¡Tan cerca de ella!... ¡Tan cerca!... Y en ese entonces como ahora no podía hacer nada_

_NI SIQUIERA GRITAR..._

_Sintió correr sus lágrimas y se sintió terriblemente imbécil por ser solo capaz de llorar y no defenderse, por último, un rotundo y cruel dolor la inundó desgarrándola por dentro y el primer grito se dejó escuchar._

¡AAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Despertó agitada, sus jadeos interminables y atropellados pronto se volvieron en un primer sollozo mientras Tamao se doblaba en dos sobre la cama y metía la sábana en su boca ahogando un nuevo grito.

_"Un sueño... ¡Un maldito sueño!" _se dijo Tamao incapaz de contener su llanto, sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo nerviosamente intentando liberarse de los recuerdos, toda ella temblaba como una hoja sin poder contenerse.

Por eso no dormía, por eso no se permitía más que ligeras y cortas siestas durante tantos años ¡POR NO RECORDAR! Había caído, luego de tantos meses y otra vez se sentía incapaz de siquiera salir de esa cama; tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Tuvo que pasar cerca de media hora para poder tranquilizarse, o en todo caso cansarse de tanto llorar y convencerse de estar en la casa Tao, no más en ese terrible lugar de sus sueños. _No más._

. — _"Estás a salvo... estás a salvo"_—se susurró muchas veces enfocando los muebles algo polvorientos de la gran habitación; rato después tuvo la fuerza suficiente para incorporarse.

Se acercó entonces a la ventana, ya era de mañana. Desde allí pudo ver un pequeño jardín; técnicamente desolado de hierbas o flores. "Desolado" pensó Tamao y curiosamente eso la tranquilizó... le gustaba la soledad, quizá, como siempre había dicho, su excepción era Hana. Rato después, salió sigilosa de la habitación; los pasillos estaban desiertos y agradeció por ello, en efecto no había ni un alma por ninguna parte; entonces recordó lo dicho por Jun, sobre la indicación del joven Ren de que nadie se acercara a ese sector; debía de ser lo suficientemente temible para que nadie, ni por accidente se asomara.

Nuevamente se percató de lo descuidados que estaban esos sectores, incluida su habitación; el polvo abundaba como parte de la decoración; es más, hasta parecía el color original de las paredes, _"También hay que limpiar las ventanas"_, pensó Tamao mientras caminaba,_ "Y las telarañas"_, como buena alma no tenía nada en contra de los pequeños animalejos, pero no le agradaban.

Todo cuanto veía, que a medida que avanzaba mejoraba en aspecto, llevó a Tamao a pensar en Ren Tao, ¿Podría estar tan afectado como para castigarse a sí mismo?, ¿Por qué vivía como vivía, aislado, en un sector falto de limpieza, descuidado?... para Tamao, Ren parecía castigarse por algo...

_"Aunque supongo que no estoy tan alejada de su conducta" _se dijo con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro.

Más adelante se topó con Xia, una de las doncellas que conociera el día anterior, quien le acompañó el resto del trayecto hasta el almacén de limpieza; donde no pudo negarle darle los utensilios que Tamao requirió. _"Es la única huésped que prefiere hacer limpieza ella misma, además del joven Usui"_ pensó la muchacha, no pudiendo evitar sentir extrañeza por la mujer de cabellos rosas; quien además se negó a recibir ayuda, tomando los trapos, una cubeta y una escoba y regresando a su habitación.

En el trayecto, Tamao volvió a pensar en Ren. Le recordó de la guerra, como un muchacho decidido, de carácter imponente, muy valiente como todos los que habían luchado junto a Yoh; había escuchado de sus lesiones en ese entonces y luego por Jun, pero nunca le había visto.

_"Ahora cojea y tiene una cicatriz en el rostro" _pensó Tamao. No le daba asco imaginar las heridas; pero definitivamente tendría que prepararse para que la imagen de Ren no la impresionara, debía actuar con normalidad.

Quizá lo que más recordara de Ren Tao, físicamente al menos, pues nunca le había tratado más allá del saludo, era que era muy delgado; fuerte sin duda y luego sus ojos, de un color ámbar peculiar y profundo, _"Como un gato"_.

_"Pobre joven Ren" _se dijo enseguida al imaginarse al Ren actual, _"No Tamao, todo menos "pobre"... tiene razón al no querer lástima; y no será lástima lo que reciba de mí, si es que accede a que le ayude"_.

Caminaba pensando en la mejor manera de convencer a Ren Tao, totalmente distraída, cuando de pronto una voz hosca la sacó de sus pensamientos.

. — Oye tú...

Entonces enfocó la mirada y ahí estaba, _"Grandes espíritus"_ pensó Tamao completamente sorprendida al reconocer en ese hosco hombre a Ren Tao. Él ya se esperaba una mueca de disgusto, una mirada de pánico o incluso el mutismo repentino en quien fuera su ocasional interlocutor; cierto era que no esperaba encontrar a nadie en ese sector; pero al ver a la mujer con escoba, balde y trapos en mano, pensó que quizá no tendría que ir hasta la cocina, lo que no aminoró en nada su mal humor.

Sin embargo, algo sí logró llamar su atención. Aunque sí se había cumplido el mutismo que esperaba; no era ni miedo, ni disgusto, ni asco, ni pánico lo que había en los ojos de esa mujer; sino una profunda sorpresa; como si de alguna manera lo reconociera, aunque él no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién era ella... pero tras unos segundos determinó que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

. — Ya que estás ahí, puedes dejar de mirarme como idiota y traer comida a mis aposentos—. Ordenó Ren sin la más mínima consideración.

. — ¿Qué...?— balbuceó Tamao. Él la miró fastidiado.

. — ¿Eres sorda o nada más idiota?—respondió Ren con dureza; no podía evitarlo, primero porque era la primera persona con la que hablaba en años, aparte de Horo, y segundo porque se trataba de una _mujer_—. Te dije que lleves comida a mis aposentos, y asegúrate de no necesitar ayuda... no quiero a más idiotas deambulando a mi alrededor.

Tamao parpadeó confusa, sintiendo que estaba divagando; solo entonces sopesó bien las palabras tan poco corteses de Tao y endureció la mirada. ¿Pero quién se creía?

. — Perdone, pero me parece que...—intentó decir Tamao, pero Ren rodó los ojos.

. — ¿Quién te ha preguntado tu parecer?, limítate a obedecer muchacha... y apresúrate que tengo poca paciencia—. Ordenó Ren, acto seguido dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar de regreso—. "_Me parece..._" idiota.

Tamao se quedó boquiabierta mientras veía a Ren alejarse, como primer impulso y haciendo caso a su nuevo carácter quiso ir a reclamarle por su mala actitud; pero se detuvo ante el evidente cojeo del orgulloso shaman de china.

. — No es peleando como conseguiré que me haga caso— suspiró entonces y recordó lo que estaba cargando, mirando la escoba y el balde—. ¡Pero claro!... —Exclamó atando cabos sueltos.

Ren Tao la había tratado como parte del personal de servicio por verla cargando esas cosas, obviamente a 10 grados menos de humanidad o mínima cortesía; pero eso tenía que ser porque la había confundido con una; había ordenado que nadie se acercara a ese sector y seguramente encontrarla, creyéndola una empleada, le enfadó.

Se quedó ahí un poco más, decidiendo lo que iba a hacer; y aunque no le agradara del todo, parecía claro... tendría que "Obedecer".

_"Quizá así pueda entrar sin llamar la atención, o sin que el joven Ren me expulse"_ se dijo y dejó los utensilios de limpieza en su habitación. Luego de ello volvió al otro sector de la casa; intentando memorizar los caminos para no perderse hasta encontrar las cocinas. Adentro, el ambiente era un poco más alegre de lo que había visto en esa casa; en una esquina, el cocinero picaba y hervía algunos vegetales con mucha rapidez y destreza entre que algunas doncellas conversaban, limpiaban o lavaban.

Los observó un poco más antes de decidirse a entrar. Ella era otra ermitaña a punto de hablar con un buen grupo de personas, luego de recluirse 5 años en la pensión Asakura. _"No me diferencio mucho del Joven Ren"_ pensó antes de dejarse notar.

. — ¡Señorita!—. Exclamó Xia al reconocerla, dejando su quehacer para acercarse, solícita—. ¿Podemos ayudarla en algo?

Tamao miró a los demás algo incómoda, ya que cuando esa doncella terminó de hablar, absolutamente todos guardaron silencio..._ "He interrumpido su calma"_ se dijo algo apenada; pero entonces recordó a Ren y asintió.

. — Sí... necesito el desayuno del joven Ren— indicó resueltamente y esta vez el silencio fue roto por exclamaciones ahogadas de total asombro; siendo seguidas por cuchicheos.

. — ¿D-Disculpe?—. Preguntó Leilian—. ¿H-Ha dicho el... d-desayuno del amo Ren?

. — Sí, me ha...—. _"Pedido no es exactamente la palabra, más me lo ha ordenado que otra cosa... pero en fin"_—. Me ha solicitado que le lleve comida a su... sector.

. — P-Pero...—. Titubeó Leilian. Cuando Ting se adelantó.

. — Usualmente es el joven Horokeu quien se encarga de los alimentos del joven Ren—. Dijo Ting recibiendo un golpe de cucharon por parte del cocinero—. S-Señorita...

. — No lo sabía—. Dijo Tamao.

. — Seguro el joven Usui ya viene a encargarse de eso...—dijo Xia—. No se preocupe señorita... ¿Usted desea desayunar?, puedo llevarle su comida a su habitación.

. — No, gracias—dijo Tamao—. Vine por la comida del joven Ren... me ha indicado que le lleve...

. — ¡¿E-El amo Ren?!—. Exclamó Ting y el cocinero le dio otro golpe—. OUCH...

. — Imprudente, ¿Qué manera de hablar es esa?—. Le riñó el cocinero.

. — Pero es que el amo Ren no permite que nadie entre a...—Trató de justificar Ting.

. — Lo sé...— intervino Tamao—. Pero me encontré de camino al joven Ren y me lo ha indicado.

Ahora sí la sorpresa era infinita, ¿Encontrárselo de camino? ¿Camino a dónde si el amo Ren **_jamás_** salía de sus aposentos?

. — Disculpe señorita, es que la orden que tenemos es...— intentó decir Leilian.

. — Lo sé—dijo Tamao en tono paciente—. Pero les prometo que me lo ha indicado él mismo...

. — ¿Weilong?—preguntó Xia dirigiéndose al cocinero, quien tomó un profundo respiro.

. — Si se lo ha indicado…— respondió el hombre encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Está segura señorita?, quizá no ha sido el joven Ren...

De pronto la mirada de Tamao se tornó dura al desviar la mirada del cocinero, como si verlo o incluso hablarle le molestara mucho.

. — Ha pasado mucho tiempo—dijo Tamao con hosquedad—. Pero logro reconocer al joven Ren; no me he confundido.

El prudente hombre si bien se extrañó por la actitud de la joven; prefirió no sacar conjeturas.

. — Siendo así... enseguida prepararé algo.

. — Yo la ayudaré a llevarlo—. Ofreció Ting.

. — TU TE QUEDAS AQUÍ—dijo el cocinero severamente.

. — ¡Pero...!

. — Ehm... lo siento, solo yo podré entrar...—. Dijo Tamao y su tono de voz cambió por uno más suave—. El joven Ren indicó que solo me encargara yo.

. — Pero señorita...—. Dijo Xia—. Usted es una huésped... no debe estar haciendo labores que nos corresponden a nosotras...

. — No es problema en serio... — Respondió Tamao—. Solo les pediría un carrito para comida si tuvieran, para trasportar la comida.

. — Pero ¿Qué dirá la señorita Jun y la señora Ran si se enteran que usted está...?—. Intentó decir Leilian.

. — Descuiden, por favor no se preocupen por ello...—. Las tranquilizó Tamao.

Las mujeres se miraron extrañadas; no les cabía en la cabeza que la "Huésped" se hubiera encontrado por "casualidad" con el amo Ren, y menos que éste hubiera pedido su comida directamente; en especial a ella, que además de ser una invitada en la casa, no había venido en calidad de empleada.

Otros más, como el cocinero, estaban más extrañados aún por que la huésped de la señorita Tao conociera al amo Ren; claramente había mencionado que lo había "reconocido". Weilong no era un hombre chismoso; por el contrario, gozaba de cierto respeto entre sus compañeros, precisamente por ser quien impusiera orden y por la prudencia de su carácter; sin embargo no podía dejar atrás la duda sobre la nueva señorita... ¿Quién era esa mujer?... _"¡Oh por mis ancestros!; creo que la compañía de Ting me comienza a afectar"_ pensó el hombre cuando terminó de cocinar.

. — Wei-Wei, ¿No sería mejor preparar ración doble?, también debe tener hambre el joven Horokeu—. Dijo Ting sorprendiendo a Weilong, pues la muchachita se encontraba precisamente en su hombro mirando atentamente la comida.

. — TING—. Exclamó el cocinero—. ¡¿Pero qué haces?!

. — Jejeje... lo siento ¿Te asusté?—. Preguntó con apenada inocencia la joven Ting.

. — Deja de aparecerte de la nada, en lugar de estar espiando deberías de hacer algo provechoso—. Le regañó Weilong.

. — Pero si cuando lo intento tú te molestas—. Reclamó Ting—. Quise ofrecerme de buena voluntad a ayudar a la señorita a llevar toda la comida... y me dijiste que no, que me quedara aquí.

. — No, tú no quieres ayudar a la señorita... lo que quieres es ir de chismosa a ver al amo Ren—. Dijo Weilong volviendo a cocinar—. Pequeña molestia...

. — Oye, no me digas así...—. Dijo Ting ofendida.

. — ¿Y me vas a decir que no es cierto?—. Preguntó Weilong.

. — Wei-Wei, ¿Pero qué concepto tienes de mí?—. Se quejó la jovencita—. Lo mío no es chisme... es "Curiosidad"

. — Pues guarda tu "Curiosidad", no vas a ir a satisfacer tu morbo con el amo Ren—. Sentenció Weilong—. Y no me digas Wei-Wei...

Ting hizo un puchero; otra vez se quedaría con las ganas de poder ver al amo Ren; ella por su juventud, no había logrado conocer al joven Ren antes de la guerra; puesto que había ingresado a su puesto años después; cuando el joven Ren ya estaba recluido en el ala este de la casa... sin embargo las mujeres ya mayores, durante los primeros años de reclusión, no cesaron de mencionar su pena por el estado del joven amo.

_"Un muchacho tan fuerte y ágil" _decían algunas y luego mencionaban la lesión de su pierna; _"Era tan guapo"_ decían después y mencionaban luego la cicatriz de su rostro.

Era lógico que despertaran su curiosidad, más aún luego de ver una pintura de la familia; en la que se podía ver a un Ren Tao adolescente; _"Tan guapo"_ pensaba Ting, ¿Realmente estaría tan desastroso como para lamentarse?; Ting siempre se lo preguntaba, pero no era lo suficientemente arrojada como para entrar furtivamente en el sector del amo Ren.

. — Oye niña... despierta—. Le dijo Weilong al rato, ella ciertamente parpadeó confusa ¿Hacía cuanto se habría perdido en sus pensamientos?—. Hace 10 minutos que te digo que traigas el carrito, pero mejor olvídalo, lo haré yo.

Pero para variar Ting lo siguió como de costumbre.

En otra parte de la cocina, mientras el cocinero y la muchachita discutían, Tamao conversaba con Xia y Leilian; ambas habían vuelto a insistir al menos unas 3 veces más que les dejara a ellas cumplir con las indicaciones del amo Ren; sin embargo Tamao se sinceró con ellas y decidió contarles lo que sucedía en realidad. Ambas muchachas se mostraron sorprendidas de saber que la presencia de Tamao en la casa Tao, se debiera específicamente al amo Ren; pero más sorprendidas se quedaron al ver a la huésped, tan segura de poder lograr algo con su malgeniado amo.

. — No va a ser fácil... pero creo que tengo una oportunidad de acercarme hoy—dijo Tamao.

. — Señorita quizá no sea buena idea—. Dijo Xia.

. — El amo Ren tiene un carácter muy violento—. Dijo Leilian—. No...no sé lo que lo haya hecho salir de su habitación; pero... no es conveniente tentar la suerte.

. — No lo sabré hasta haberlo intentado...

En eso Weilong y Ting se acercaron.

. — Está listo, señorita—. Dijo Weilong con mucho respeto, Tamao entonces se puso de pie.

Entonces luego de agradecer con una seria y cortés reverencia, hizo algo que a los demás les pareció muy extraño, cuando Weilong tomó el carrito de comida para entregárselo, la misma Tamao cogió del otro extremo el aparato y lo impulsó hacia sí misma evitando toda cercanía con el cocinero.

. — Gracias...—. Dijo antes de salir sin siquiera voltearse hacia sus interlocutores.

Cuando se había marchado ya, Xia, Leilian, Ting y Weilong se miraron confusos, ¿Qué había sido eso?

. — Seguro tu cara de gruñón la cohibió—. Dijo Ting rompiendo el silencio.

. — Ting, a veces eres muy imprudente—. Le riñó Leilian.

. — Vuelvan a sus quehaceres...—. Dijo Weilong restándole importancia—. Esperemos que nada malo ocurra de todo esto.

Ting se quedó viendo la salida de la cocina; ¡Le picaban los pies por seguir a la nueva señorita!, pero, temía a la vez que Weilong se enfadara si lo hacía; entretanto Xia y Leilian compartían el pensamiento con Wei... _"Ojalá nada malo sucediera de todo esto_"

Tamao mientras tanto se dirigió con calma hasta los aposentos de Ren; en el camino se dio cuenta de que exactamente no conocía adónde debía ir; "Supongo que me daré cuenta"; se tranquilizó y concentró sus pensamientos.

_"Oye tú... ¿Eres sorda o nada más idiota?... "_

Sí, definitivamente no iba a ser un trato fácil.

_"El amo Ren tiene un carácter muy violento"_ había dicho Leilian, y ella no lo dudaba; aunque Ren no había intentado agredirla físicamente sí había sido muy grosero y hosco. Suspiró. A medida que se acercaba al sector este; recordó la cicatriz de Ren.

. — La señorita Jun tenía razón. No ha tenido una buena cicatrización...

No había podido controlarse en ese momento debido a la sorpresa de encontrárselo; y se le había quedado mirando. A su parecer, Ren Tao siempre había lucido muy pagado de sí mismo, orgulloso, altanero y sabedor de ser muy fuerte; sin embargo el Ren que había visto esa mañana era un tanto lejano a aquél; no solamente por la cicatriz; su mirada antes orgullosa lucía soberbia, apagada, llena de rencor... sus facciones habían cambiado también; del "joven Ren" quedaba poco, salvo sus ojos y su aún contextura delgada.

. — También se ha dejado crecer el cabello—. Siguió Tamao y entonces entró totalmente en el ala este _"Tamao... debes concentrarte en tu función; aun cuando por el momento sea la de simple mucama"._

El primer asalto estaba al tiempo de la distancia entre el pasillo que recorría y la habitación del shaman de China.

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO NOVENO **

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola, Hola!**

¡Dos capítulos en uno! Je, no iba a dejarles sin que Ren y Tamao se encontraran, en el siguiente capítulo viene su primer enfrentamiento =P

Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por seguir y por sus comentarios =D, ¡Un abrazo!

Cariños.

**Paola Alarsil.**

.

.

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**REVIEWS  
>.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.<strong>

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.**

**.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**Helen. —**Hola Helen n.n, ¡Qué gusto tenerte en este fic!, me alegra que te guste la historia y espero de igual forma que estos capítulos te hayan entretenido. Muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario, un abrazo a la distancia. ¡Hasta la siguiente actualización!

.

.

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**SlayArmisa. — ** ¡Hola SlayArmisa! Sí, y ahora vino por partida doble la actualización. Con respecto a la pregunta, sí, el hecho que Tamao no deje que nadie a toque, tiene que ver con la batalla =P ya lo revelaré, no te preocupes. Muchas gracias por dejarme tu review, me alegra mucho que disfrutes de la lectura del fic y de nuevo gracias por las energías =D. un abrazo, ¡Hasta la próxima!

.

.

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**Stellar BS. — ** No es que no quisiera actualizar antes XD, es solo que la novela… tú sabes, iba a subir capítulo el fin de semana pasado; pero luego me dije que no iba a ser justo dejarles de nuevo sin Ren y Tamao, así que mejor me puse a revisar este capítulo para subirlos los dos juntos. ¿Cómo sigues de tu malestar, Caro?

Sobre el fic, pues, como dije, Hana es la única excepción de Tamao, solo con él vuelve a ser ella misma por ratos. Y sí, Tamao más que chica íntegra es la voz de la razón, y le aflora su papel de padre y madre para guiar a Yoh y a Anna. ¿Qué tal estuvo el "puto"? ¿Lo quisiste linchar? ¿Pegarle en la pierna sana, hincarle el ojo? , si no… espérate al "enfrentamiento" (muajaja)

¡Estudia niña, estudia! (y me dejas review en el medio tiempo) je… que diga, ¡ESTUDIA! =D

¡OoO! DI-CIEM-BRE…. TT_TT… DEBO LLEGAR… ya me pongo a mi novela—de nuevo—.

**PD.** Espero que estés mejor, Caro , un abrazo grande.

**PD 2.** Ay Dios, que ya se acaba octubre. Escribir, escribir, escribir _

.

.

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**Edy Asakura. —** ¡Hola Edy! ¡Bienvenido oficialmente al fic! Gracias por la preferencia y por dejarme tu comentario, espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje, gracias por darle un espacio al fic, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia, disculpa la demora en la actualización; pero en compensación han sido dos capítulos en lugar de uno, ojalá te hayan entretenido. Un abrazo desde Perú, ¡Hasta la próxima!

.

.

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**.ϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛηϛη.**

**Tinavb. — ** ¡Hola Tina!, pues, ya llegó y ya se vieron… precisamente no empezaron con el pie derecho XD, pero hay que tomar en cuenta que los dos tienen sus barreras en pie; técnicamente si fuera por ellos, ni siquiera se dirigirían la palabra; pero aunque no les guste, Ren va a necesitar de ella y Tamao tiene prohibido tirar la toalla por Hana, aunque eso en un inicio, porque si ha llegado hasta China, es para que ella también pueda dejar atrás los fantasmas de su pasado y Ren va a tener que ver en ello. Sobre ese pasado, ya más o menos di ciertas pistas en este capítulo. ¿Confirmé tus sospechas? , n.n, espero que te hayan gustado los capítulos, en el siguiente se viene el primer enfrentamiento de Ren y Tamao… ¡Echarán chispas XD! ¡Hasta la próxima actualización, Tina! ¡Un abrazo enorme!


End file.
